¿Serias mi pareja?
by yamii Nara
Summary: Falta semana y media para el baile de fin de año. todo depende del valor que ellos junten, que tan difícil puede ser invitar al baile a una titan y un demonio? a una princesa y un ratón de biblioteca? a dos ternuras y una y difícil! se logran sobrevivir sera de milagro y ni hablar de la competencia. MULTIPAREJAS. mal resumen,denle una oportunidad!
1. valentia

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

NOTA: ohayo, ok esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre las hadas, algunas aclaraciones Jellal y Wendy son hermanos y ella no es una nena es mas como la de Edolas, igual Romeo el también es mas grande tipo 17 años. Laxus y Lucy igual que Levy y Juvia son primos. emmm creo que eso es todo. que lo disfruten!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-VALENTÍA-

Allí estaban en el techo del instituto, juntando valor.

-no debería ser tan difícil. Se quejo Natsu.

-¿difícil?, ustedes son los idiotas, solo es ir y pedirlo. Le respondió Laxus.

-ah si?, acaso tu ya se lo pediste?.ataco Gray.

-claro que no. Se burlo Jellal.

-tampoco vos lo hiciste. Remato Zeref.

-ninguno lo a echo. Grito Gajeel.

-etto… yo s-si. Las palabras de Romeo casi hace que sus amigos se infarten.

-recuerdo-

Un joven se encuentra parado en la puerta de la enfermería, estaba nervioso muy nervioso, ponía su mano e el picaporte pero no se decidía, respiro profundo.

-ya me arte de esperar a que te decidas en abrir la puerta, pasa, tengo cosas que hacer. Porlyusica la enfermera, abrió la puerta de golpe, la mujer pelirosa daba miedo, su mirada le saco todo el valor que tanto le había costado juntar, sin cuidado lo empujo dentro dejándolo solo, solo con Wendy.

-Romeo, te duele algo?. Pregunto con tono preocupado.

-n-no, yo…queria s-saber si. Bajo su cabeza, sonrojado y jugando con sus dedos indices.

-que pasa?. Hablo nuevamente la peliazul.

-es que tengo algo que decirte, pero no se como. confeso.

-respira profundo. Ella lo estaba ayudando.-cuenta hasta 3. Obedeció.-y dilo.

-TE GUSTARÍA IR CONMIGO AL BAILE DE FIN DE AÑO!.grito con todo su ser. La ayudante de enfermería quedo estática, mas por la forma en que lo pidió que por la petición en si.

-respóndele ya y déjenme descansar. La cortina se abrió dejando ver como Eric o Cobra como le gustaba que lo llamaran se quejaba.

-acabas de cagar la atmósfera romántica, idiota!. Otra cortina se abrió mostrando a Hibiki Lates.

-cuantas personas ahí aquí?.indago muy avergonzado Romeo.

-digamos que una enfermería no es el lugar mas privado para confesarse. Aporto Jenny Realight.

-que se supone que hacen ustedes 2 juntos en una camilla?. Pregunto de manera maliciosa Cobra, así los 3 comenzaron a discutir.

-YA CÁLLENSE DE UNA VEZ QUE QUIERO OÍR LA REPUESTA!.grito colérico Bacchus Glow, quien estaba en otra camilla, bebiendo. Las hasta ahora 4 personas miraron a la pareja, expectantes.

-un poco de privacidad p-por favor. Romeo deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, en sus ensayos frente al espejo y las muchas posibles cosas que podrían ocurrir esta no estaba contemplada. Cerraron las cortinas, dejando un pequeño lugar para mirar.

-Wendy que dices, em Wendy. WENDY!. No lo podía creer, después de todo el escandolo que paso no noto cuando ella salio corriendo dejándolo ahí parado solo, los demás comenzaron a acercarse para consolarlo, pero la enfermerita volvió con varios profesores.

-sensei, ellos se estaban saltando las clases. Wendy los miro con una sonrisa que demostraba su venganza por interrumpir, sin quejas pero lanzando significativas miradas a Romeo se marcharon. Esta vez si estaban solos.

-Wendy. La miro fijo y sonrió. ¿te gustaría i…. pero no pudo terminar por el beso de aceptación que recibió de la que en poco seria su novia.

-fin recuerdo-

-BESASTE A MI HERMANA!. Grito Jellal, bastante enojado.

-en realidad ella lo beso. Le corrigió Zeref, ganándose un golpe en el brazo.

-como demonios puede ser que el niño ya tenga pareja y nosotros nada. Se quejo Gajeel.

-esto es vergonzoso. Secundo Laxus.

-oigan, soy menor que tu solo por un año. Se quejo Romeo.

-ya basta, falta poco, hagamos bien las cosas, tenemos que conseguir a quien llevar al baile. Los callo Gray.- todos tenemos alguien que no gusta, solo tenemos que encontrar la oportunidad. los demás asintieron.

-de acuerdo , estoy encendido!.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

eso es todo por hoy, espero que les guste y comenten,tomare en cuenta sus opiniones! beso nos leemos!


	2. ¿que esperan?

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

NOTA: ohayo, no tengo ningún problema personal con los personajes que hacer de "villanos", pero alguien tiene que serlo, emmm ok miento con Minerva si, no puedo evitar odiarla!. espero que les guste!

-¿QUE ESPERAN?-

Estaban sentadas en ronda, acababan de oír la historia de Wendy.

-wuuahhhh, y-oooooo, nn-oo l-oo puedo creeeer. Trataba de hablar una avergonzada Erza.

-ara ara, me alegra por usted. Mira le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Juvia, esta feliz por Wendy y Romeo.

-por que a ti es a la única que han invitado. Reclama de manera infantil Levy.

-no seas así, ahí que estar felices por ella. la regaño Lucy.

-estoy feliz por ella, solo que. Y soltó un largo suspiro, que todas interpretaron como frustacion.

-tal vez deberíamos invitarlos nosotras. Sugirió la peliblanco.

-QUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!. Grito Erza completamente roja.

-oh vamos la presidenta del consejo estudiantil no puede tener miedo de hacer una invitación. sugirió Cana.

-y tu por que lo dices, es que acaso tienes con quien ir?. Curioso Levy.

-si, Bacchus me invito. Le respondió sonriendo.

-no ahí duda, terminaran internados por un coma alcohólico. Comento la rubia, ganándose una fea mirada de su amiga.

-se acercan las brujas. Hablo Mavis.

-wuaaahhh, sin dudas las perdedoras se atraen. Hablo Minerva.

-estábamos teniendo un día maravilloso, tenían que arruinarlo con sus feas caras. hablo Cana.

-increíble Cana, estas sobria. respondieron Ángel.

-que quieren?. Lucy lucia calmada a diferencia de sus amigas.

-veníamos a ver a las abandonadas. Lissana le lanzo una mirada de superioridad.

-Lissana, cierra la boca. su hermana la regaño.

-mira quien habla de abandonada. Remato Juvia, causando furia en las llamadas brujas.

-no hablamos con arrastradas. Fue la respuesta de Ultear.

-tendrías que hablar con tu reflejo. Contraataco Mavis, se quedaron mirando, pero Erza se paro.

-estoy segura que no quieren problemas, verdad Orland?.

-crees que por ser la presidenta me das miedo?.la risa de Mira no se hizo esperar, con lentitud se paro junto a su amiga y lentamente levanto la mirada.

-miedo?quieres saber lo que es sentir miedo. el aura aterradora que rodea a las 2 amigas y la velocidad con la que se esparció a las demás sorprendió, los demás estudiantes salieron corriendo ,sus adversarias retrocedieron varios pasos, hasta casi salir corriendo. Mira volvió a sonreír- esta vez se estaban pasando.

-es increíble como cambias de humor. La alago Juvia. Las demás asintieron y sonrieron.

-en otro lugar del patio-

-dan miedo .dijo un pelinegro.

-que te pasa ella es mi mejor amiga/mi prima/mi prima/mi hermana. Varios de sus amigos protestaron.

-también son amigas mías, pero admitan que dan miedo. Secundo un pelirosa.

-necesitaras mucho coraje para invitar a Erza. Romeo poso una mano sobre el hombre de Jellal. Los demás asintieron y volvieron a mirarlas.

Sin dudas seria difícil para todos!.

00000000000000000000000000000

FLOR CARMESI:como me lo pediste actualize rapido!, espero que te haya !

ok, esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos!


	3. malas intenciones

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-MALAS INTENCIONES -

-solo ahí una persona que puede ayudarme. Jellal giro, todos giraron y posaron sus ojos sobre Gray, el cual miro para todas partes, antes de señalarse.

-olvidado, no es que no quiera ayudar, solo que si digo algo que suene ambiguo Erza me asesinara. Las palabras sonaron muy lógicas, pero no eran suficientes.

-¿no sera que quieres invitarla?. Las palabras mal intencionadas hicieron a todos voltear.-mejor, así yo podre ir con mi adorada Juvia.

-el hermanastro malvado. Fue la respuesta de Natsu.

-que te pasa cabeza de chicle. Doranbolt ataco.

-sabias que Romeo invito a Wendy al baile y que ella acepto. Las palabras de Zeref lo hicieron tiritar de rabia, miro con furia a Romeo que solo se encojio de hombros.-ademas se besaron, creo que ya no tienes oportunidad.

-lo veremos, no importa con quien juegue, Wendy terminara siendo mia. hablo con autosatisfaccion.

-si te atreves a tocar a mi hermana, te arranco la piel a tiras. La mirada de Jellal se volvió oscura al igual que su aura.

-deberías preocuparte mas por tu cita, no olvides que tu amiguito es muy amiguito de la presidenta. Sting soltó veneno puro en sus palabras.

-geehee porque no vas a rogarle a la coneja. Gajeel hablo por primera vez.

-mejor iremos a visitar al ratón de biblioteca. Y como si de un fósforo sobre nafta se tratara Gajeel se levanto y tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Rogue levantándolo del suelo.

-ya ya, que haya paz de nada sirve pelear, ellas decidirán quien es mejor. Eve hablaba de lo mas tranquilo.

-lo que digas niño. Soltó Gray ya de pie.

-ja, mi apariencia le resulta tierna a… Mavis. Zeref casi se abalanza sobre el si no fuera por la gran mano de Laxus lo hubiera golpeado hasta mandarlo al hospital.-vamonos,ya se me revolvió el estomago. Luego de que Gajeel bajo al pelinegro, empezaron a irse.

-recordare mandarle tus saludos a Erza. Rufus abrió la boca, provocando rabia.

-yo encontrare un rincón obscuro para estar con Mira. Todos saltaron a agarrar a Laxus, que con la sola mención del nombre se puso de mal humor.

-esos malditos no abren la boca si no es para soltar mierda. Dijo el pelilargo cuando se creyeron solos.

-¿Quiénes?-la pregunta, mas bien la voz los hizo estremecer.-bueno no importa, Gray que te parece si a la salida vamos a comer juntos?. Jellal no pudo evitar voltear a verlo.

-claro, en donde. Respondió el de lo mas normal.

-a tu casa, tengo algo personal que hablar contigo, nos vemos. se despidió sin reparar en las mandíbulas descolocadas de los demás.

-oh, vamos chicos es Erza, soy yo de que diablos te preocupas. Se defendió el frió chico cuando la mirada del paliazul lo asesino.

-me preocupa de ustedes juntos en tu casa. La respuesta lo agarro desprevenido, el no podía negar que en un pasado habían sucedido cosas fuertes con ella.

-mis cosas con Erza terminaron antes de conocerte, si no entiendes que solo somos amigos no es mi culpa. Soltó como respuesta, el no mentía y lo sabia, pero no podía evitarlo.

El resto del día paso rodeado de tensión, caminaban por los pasillos hasta la salida, cuando notaron 2 grandes problemas.

1) Rufus el maldito vicepresidente siempre estaba con Erza,no podía ser mas obvio,habían algunos rumores sobre una relación, pero conociéndola era poco probable.

2) Ultear la ex de Gray, esa arrastrada que odiaba a Erza y Juvia, a la primera por la famosa historia con el Fullbaster y a la segunda por la posible relación con el.

-Gray, tenemos que hablar. tomo del brazo y lo obligo a girar.-puedes dejar de comportarte como un niño, hablemos. Lo miro fijo a los ojos.

-no te cansas. las palabras salieron de su boca como asido. Sin notarlo Erza tomo del otro brazo y tiro llevándoselo con ella, juntos subieron al auto de el y se fueron ante la mirada de tres personas que sintieron una horrenda opresión en sus pechos.

-en la casa Fullbaster-

Habían terminado de comer, ella se quito la camisa y la pollera del uniforme reemplazándolo con una musculosa blanca muy pegada al cuerpo y un short deportivo de Gray.

Como siempre estaban en la habitación de el hablando cosas sin importancia, pero entre risas y golpesitos inocentes terminaron tirados en la cama uno al lado del otro mirándose serios.

-que es lo que tenias que decirme. Trataba de mantener la cordura, uno de sus mejores amigos estaba enamorado de ella, no podía caer en la tentación.

-yo quería preguntarte si.-la miro a los ojos, bajo la vista a sus labios, ella tenia un increíble auto control, pero Gray era otra cosa, iba a besarlo pero la imagen de Juvia apareció en su mente y opto por alejarse rápidamente de el, noto que el la miraba entre aliviado y decepcionado.-con quien iras al baile?.

-no lo se y tu?.

-varios me lo pidieron, estaba pensando ir con Rufus.

-olvidado.

-y por que no. Ella sonaba curiosa.

-porque hay alguien que todavía no te invito y se muere por ir contigo. Soltó el, *esto cuenta como ayuda* pensó, la miro fijo.

-dime quien es. Las palabras sonaron juguetonas mas que curiosas.

-no puedo. dijo mientras cubría su estomago con los brazos.

-por que te cubres?.y se tiro encima de el para hacerle cosquillas, entre risas y amenazas en golpe de la puerta sonó fuerte.

-mamá vendrá temprano hoy, tenemos que preparar la cena. La puerta se abrió.- cuñada te quedas a cenar?.Lyon los había agarrado en una pose comprometedora, pero ella no se inmuto.

-no , tengo que ir a casa cu-ña-do.y le regalo una fresca sonrisa que lo hizo ruborizar, sin decir mas se fue.

-maldito, como puede ser tan idiota. Gray se quejaba a viva voz, mientras la pelirroja salia de encima de el y agarraba su mochila.

-ok,nos vemos, mañana te devuelvo los short. Beso su mejilla y camino hacia la puerta.-ah y dile que se apure con la propuesta.

-¿Quién?-finjio demencia.

-Jellal. Sonrió y cerro la puerta dejándolo completamente sorprendido *ella ya lo sabia*.

-nos vemos mañana en la escuela Lyon, quieres que le mande saludos a tu verdadera cuñada. Pregunto desde la puerta de calle con inocencia.

-ah Ultear, no me digas que volvieron. hablo bebiendo un vaso de jugo.

-no, hablo de Juvia. Ver como escupía y se atragantaba con el jugo fue un deleite para sus ojos.

*maldita titania, esta me la pagas*

Y así comenzaron los celos!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

ok, a partir de ahora las cosas se complican, celos, competencia, pasado todo junto!. espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

gracia por los comentarios! nos leemos!**  
><strong>


	4. alguien que me ayude

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE-

Erza entro por la gran puerta de Fairy Hills, el dormitorio que compartían las chicas cuyas familias vivían lejos o las que no tenían. La presidenta quedo sin padres cuando era niña quedando bajo el cuidado de Makarov el director del instituto Magnolia, el tenia la custodia de todos los alumnos que no tenían familia, el era una hombre maravilloso.

Caminaba por el pasillo, directo hacia una puerta.

Toc, toc.

-Quién es?.preguntaron por dentro.

-Mavis puedo entrar?

-claro Erza pasa. La nombra entro encontrándose no solo con quien iba a buscar si no también con Lucy.-tengo que hablar con ustedes. Ambas rubias se miraron, para asentir, si ella quería hablar era por algo importante.

-siéntate. Mavis dejo un lugar en la cama para ella.-que paso?

-casi me beso con Gray. Dijo de tirada, tapo su cara con ambas manos, sus amigas suspiraron.

-pero no se besaron? Indago Lucy. Erza negó con la cabeza.-y porque te haces tanto problema?

-yo siento que traicione a Juvia. Confeso.

-pero si no paso nada. Mavis miro brevemente la puerta del closet.-habla Erza.

-es que no se, conozco a Gray desde que soy una niña, siempre fui muy unida a él, es mi mejor amigo, fue mi primer amor y mi primer hombre. Sonrió ante el recuerdo.-siento muchas cosas hermosas por el…pero Juvia es mi amiga y la quiero, no quiero lastimarla que sufra por mi culpa, para mi es importante que ella sea feliz, se que está loca de amor por él y no puedo dejarme llevar por un impulso. Termino apoyando su espalda en el respaldar de la cama.

-es obvio que queda tensión entre ustedes después de todo lo que paso, pero ahora son solo amigos, tal vez a Juvia no le guste pero no puedes separarte de él para hacerla feliz, tu felicidad también es importante. Mavis como siempre era la voz de la razón.

-yo no quiero a Gray como hombre, lo quiero como lo que es mi amigo y nada más. Finalizo la pelirroja.

-ok, hagamos una prueba. Lucy sonrió ante su idea.-JELLAL!. El rostro de Erza se igualo con su cabellos, comenzó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado, provocando que sus amigas rieran.-ok, creo que estas curada.

-g-gracias, me siento mejor. Sonrió.-me voy a bañar, nos vemos luego. Se despidió para salir de la habitación. Lucy se paro y asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

-no está, ya pueden salir. Dos peliazules salieron del closet una sonriendo y la otra con cara de ¿arrepentimiento?.

-lo oíste todo verdad? la pregunta de Mavis sonó mas como afirmación.

-sí, Juvia lo oyó todo. Contesto mirando avergonzada el suelo.-Juvia lo siente es que cuando vio a Erza y a Gray irse juntos y como ella tardaba tanto en volver, pensó cualquier cosa.

-yo te lo había dicho ya prima, Erza es la persona más confiable del mundo. Levy hablaba con un tono medio molesto.

-no vuelvas a dudar de ella. Mavis sonaba realmente molesta.-nunca dudes de Erza.

Lucy que veía la escena desde la puerta, era obvio que Mavis y Levy no estaban contenta con la actitud de Juvia, incluso ella había sufrido de sus ataques de celos, pero no podía culparla el amor era así.

-bueno, habiendo quedado claro, me voy a casa, Laxus se enoja si llego tarde. Saludo a todas con un beso, tomo su bolso y se fue.

Desde la muerte de su padre, Lucy había ido a vivir con su abuelo y con su primo Laxus quien al igual que ella no tenia padres, la mayoría de la gente lo veía como un tipo peligroso, pero no era así, el era dulce y protector por lo menos lo era con ella y su abuelo que decir de él, simplemente no podías evitar adorarlo. Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto que la seguían, hasta que una mano lo tomo de la cintura.

-q-que crees que haces suéltame. Exigió soltándose del agarre.

-oye tranquila soy yo.

-lo sé, no vuelvas a hacer eso Sting, no sabes que me molesta.

-oh, solo pensaba que ya es tarde para andar sola, y tal vez querías que alguien te acompañe a casa. Hablaba de manera casi tímida, muy inusual en el.

-claro. Le contesto sonriendo la rubia, vivía un poco lejos y caminar sola de noche no era seguro. Entre la charla y la caminata no noto el momento en el que lo tomo del brazo haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran, el parecía feliz por la cercanía.

-llegamos, que descanses princesa. El beso en la mejilla, mas en la comisura de la boca la dejo nerviosa y sonrojada. Sin que ella lo notara Sting alzo la vista hasta una ventana.

-c-claro, g-gracias. Rápidamente entro y apoyo la espalda en la puerta respirando profundo, pero ella no contaba con…

-no quiero que te acerques a ese tipo. Laxus sonaba serio.- los de Sabertooth son personas raras.

-no entiendo la razón por la cual están todos divididos en eso grupos, todos somos alumnos de Magnolia. Respondió ella evitando el tema.

-Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels, Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail, se han formado por elecciones de los alumnos, no puedes ser un tigre y una sirena a la vez. fue la respuesta de su primo.

-las hadas no se relacionan con los tigres. Esas voz la hizo tensar el cuerpo, caminaba hacia ella.- tú eres un Hada, eres de Fairy Tail, tal vez aun no entiendes lo que eso significa. estaba frente a ella, con delicadeza paso el pulgar por la comisura de sus labios, el mismo lugar que Sting había besado.-no dejes que vuelva a besarte. Susurro en su oído, la corrió de la puerta y se marcho de la casa.

-N-Natsu. Su corazón latía desesperado, casi tanto que creyó que saldría de su pecho.-e-el vio.

Laxus asintió.-tienes la comida en la heladera, buenas noches.

Estaba en su habitación, ya había comido y se había bañado, ahora estaba con un diminuto pijama que Natsu le había regalado.

Cuando llego a la ciudad la primer persona que se encontró fue con él, le pareció gracioso como el chico bajaba del tren a rastras y se tiraba al suelo gritando que amaba tierra firme, iba acompañado de un pequeño gato azul que gritaba :hemos vuelto aye:, espera…UN GATO AZUL HABLANDO!, con el tiempo descubriría que era un exceed, una extraña raza de otro lugar del mundo y que no era el único.

Pedía indicaciones, al parecer el joven la oyó y se ofreció a acompañarla diciendo que el conocía al viejo y a Laxus. Se cayeron bien de inmediato, hasta el punto que ahora más de un año después de su llegada eran mejores amigos, o eso era lo que ella se obligaba a pensar.

Nunca había pasado nada más que un tonto beso con Sting, pero jamás le dio la importancia como para que la acosara.

-es por tu voluptuoso cuerpo. Laxus como siempre abría la puerta sin golpear y adivinaba sus pensamientos.

-puede que no todos me quieran solo por mi cuerpo. Le respondió agarrando sus grandes pechos y apretándolos.

-yo sé de alguien, que te quiere de verdad. Voltio para salir de la habitación.-pero tu insistes en llamarlo AMIGO. Definitivamente su primo estaba decidido a provocarle un infarto.

-AL OTRO DÍA, EN EL INSTITUTO-

Mirajane Strauss, la orgullosa hermana mayor de Elfman y Lissana, era una de las chicas más hermosa del instituto, incluso modelaba, dulce y sonriente era la descripción de ella, pero no siempre era así.

-RECUERDO-

Hacia unos años en un conflicto entre institutos los del otro bando habían atacado a un grupo de chicas, entre las cuales se encontraban Levy y Lissana, las dejaron mal heridas a todas en el hospital, después de una visita grupal varios chicos obviamente, Natsu, Gray, Elfman,Laxus,Jellal,Zeref,Romeo,Gajeel,Sting,Rogue,Rufus,Doranbolt, Lyon, Jet, Drol, Bacchus, Eve, Hibiki, Leo, Frees y varios mas querían venganza, pero ellos no golpearían a las mujeres no, ellos los mandarían al hospital a TODOS!.

Se dirigieron hacia el instituto Raven Tail, ellos eran menos de 30 chicos contra todo un instituto y eso incluía mujeres porque si ellas también peleaban. Fue una pelea asombrosa, los chicos de Magnolia habían acabado con todos, pero estaban cansados, agotados. De la nada apareció un grupo de 10 hombres y 3 mujeres, según decían eran los más fuertes y aunque ellos lo superaban en número, habían estado peleando y los enemigos estaban frescos como una lechuga. Uno de los "malos" pego un salto directo para golpear a Elfman, el hombre era inmenso casi el doble, estaba listo para recibir el golpe, pero nunca llego, al abrir los ojos encontró a su hermana mayor tomando al otro hombre de la pierna deteniéndolo como si fuera el golpe de un niño.

-ustedes, golpearon a nuestros nakamas. La voz de Erza a las espaldas del enemigo sorprendió a todos.-eso es imperdonable.

-que golpearan a mis hermanos es imperdonable. La voz alegre de Mira había desaparecido.

-nadie se mete con Fairy Tail. dijo la pelirroja.-NADIE SE METE CON MAGNOLIA. Fue el grito de guerra, entonces Mira de una patada mando a volar al gran sujeto, así se abrieron paso una desde el frete y la otra desde atrás ,literalmente molieron a golpes a las 12 personas, dejándolas incluso más heridas de lo que sus amigos dejaron al resto, ambas llegaron al centro donde se encontraba parado el jefe del grupo, el hombre que era el doble de Laxus, sonrió al tenerlas al alcance, sin inmutarse abofeteo a ambas chicas, pero ninguna cayó al suelo, en su lugar ambas patearon su estomago con toda la fuerza que tenían, haciendo que cayera al suelo sosteniendo su estomago, pam doble rodillazo en la cara, sangre, mas golpes y desmayo, cuando ya nadie se movía las mujeres voltearon para encontrarse a sus compañeros temblando.

-ERZA PELEA CONMIGO, ESTOY ENCENDIDO.

La pelirroja paso al frente de Natsu y de un golpe lo mando al suelo, lo mas increíble era que ninguna parecía cansada o agitada, estaban como si nada, habían vencido a los más peligroso tipos de Raven Tail como si nada, desde ese día se las conoció con TITANIA Y LA DEMONIO .Jamás nadie volvió a meterse con ellos sin salir muy mal herido.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

Ella caminaba sola por el pasillo, pero una gran mano la detuvo.

-ven al baile conmigo. la tenía acorralada.

-lo siento, ya acepte la invitación de Rogue. Contesto, el la agarro de la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo, la alzo y la metió en el cuarto del club de fotografía.-q-que h-haces? Trataba de hablar sin que el notara su excitación.

-haré que cambies de opinión. Le contesto sobre su cuello.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAN ,CHAN,CHAN, Q PASARA EN EL CUARTO DE FOTOGRAFÍA?, COMO VA A HACER LAXUS QUE MIRA CAMBIE DE OPINIÓN? UMMM CURIOSO, CURIOSO.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, GRACIAS POR SUS ADORABLES COMENTARIOS! NOS LEEMOS Y BESOS!


	5. cambio de opinion

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

NOTA:advertencia LEMON! que lo disfruten.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-CAMBIO DE OPINION-

-Mira, porque .las palabras de Levy se perdieron en su boca al verla más de cerca. Tenía el cabellos desarreglado y húmedo, el uniforme acomodado a la ligera, los labios hinchados, su cuerpo olía a…

-Laxus. Dijo segura Erza al verla pasar derecho para hablar con Rogue.-esto puede ponerse violento.

-Rogue tengo que hablar contigo. los que acompañaban al nombrado se miraron notando la apariencia de la chica.-ya no iré contigo al baile, lo siento. Dijo con su usual sonrisa, sin dar tiempo a nada se dio media vuelta, pero no dejaría que se marchara así nomas.

-debe ser un chiste, falta solo una semana. Le grito mientras la voltiaba,fijo su vista y noto un chupón en la entrada de sus pechos.-me importa una mierda tus jodidas excusas tu vendrás conmigo. Le apretó los brazos con fuerza, hasta que oyó un quejido salir de los labios de ella.

-sabes. Hablo de manera sensual.-me gusta lo bruto. El trago saliva ante el comentario.-pero, que me obligues? Ja. El tono de voz cambio rotundamente.-quien te crees? Se soltó del agarre, le pego una terrible patada en la rodilla y un feroz puñetazo en la boca del estomago.

-MALDITA PE… Sting se quedo callado, la demonio volteo con fuego en sus ojos.

-cierra la puta boca Sting y tu infeliz vuelve a tocarme y esto será una caricia. Lo amenazo bajo la atenta mirada aterrada del cuerpo estudiantil, camino hasta quedar al lado de sus amigas.

-diré que te ataco, nadie juzgara mis palabras. La presidente dijo lo ultimo clavando la mirada, todos asintieron.

-Juvia quiere saber todo lo que paso.

-RECUERDO-

-hare que cambies de opinión. Contesto sobre su cuello.

-p-por favor nooooo. Trataba de controlarse.

-por qué?, acaso no te gusta?. El rubio besaba su clavícula, mientras la agarraba del cabellos con una mano y con la otra acariciaba sus muslos.

-no empieces algo que después no puedes controlar. el tono de voz suplicante desapareció, su voz sonó perversa, tal como a él le gustaba.

-es lo que quiero, que te descontroles. Dijo sobre su oído, beso y mordisqueo el lóbulo y agrego.-quiere oírte decir mi nombre con placer. Tomo sus labios en un arrebatador beso que rápidamente los dejo sin aire, ella lo empujo violentamente, el alejado la mira con intriga. Mira comenzó a desabotonar sus camisa dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos contenidos por un sostén lila, Laxus mordió sus labios, la tomo por la cintura y hundió su cara en los pechos besando y mordisqueando, la alzo y la tiro de manera despreocupada a la mesa, separo las piernas de la mujer y comenzó a refregarse en ella, ni lenta ni perezosa ella lo envolvió con las piernas y rápidamente metió su mano en los pantalones y bóxer de su acompañante, haciendo que un gran gemido saliera de sus labios. Las manos del rubio no tardaron en llegar a esa fina tela que los separaba del placer, sin cuidado tiro las braguitas lilas.

-estas me las quedo yo. la miro fijo como pidiendo permiso para entrar en ella, pero se llevo con la gran sorpresa de encontrarse el sentado en la mesa con Mira casi sentada, solo faltaba que ella bajara solo un poco y

-ahhhhh. Sus cuerpos estaban hechos para estar juntos, encajaban como piezas de rompecabezas. La albina perdió toda la ternura, montando al rubio con violencia.

-n-no puedes ir con Rogue. Las palabras salían.

-ah no y ¿por qué?. Buscaba escuchar esas palabras, las que ya sabía.

-por que el querrá hacerte suya, pero tú ya eres MIA. La tomo del rostro para mirarla fijo a los ojos, cambiaron de posición.-ERES MIA MIRAJANE STRAUSS, SOLAMENTE MIA, NO PIENSO COMPARTIRTE. Ella sonrió mas que feliz por las palabras y lo beso, con toda la ternura y el amor de su alma.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

-y cuando terminamos, nos arreglamos y bueno eso fue lo que paso. Terminaba de contar. Sus amigas estaban todas sonrojadas violentamente, hasta que Lucy callo en cuenta que.

-estas sin bragas?. La rubia y compañía bajaron las vista, la albina se levanto la pollera de un costado mostrando que efectivamente no las tenía.

-Laxus tiene muchas de mis bragas. Contesto muy normal.

-sí recuerdo que siempre andabas con bragas extra en la mochila. Comento Levy.

-sí, el problema es que como hace mucho que nada pasaba, ya no traigo bragas extras. Se rasco la cabeza y sonrió.

-te presto un short si quieres?. Erza encontró rápido la solución.

-desearía poder ser así. Las palabras de Mavis, hicieron que todas giraran.-tan suelta y atrevida, porque demonios Zeref no es mas como Laxus. Lloriqueo.

-te recomendaría no decir, eso Laxus es muy torpe, aunque yo no me quejo. Gotitas de sudor corrían por las nucas de sus amigas ante las palabras de la modelo.

-y Juvia pensó que Juvia era la única masoquista. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

No muy lejos de allí.

-y esa perra cree que le voy a dejar muy fácil quedarse con Laxus, está loca. Ángel miraba a la albina con odio profundo.

-cuidado con ella, no le dicen demonio por ser un angelito. Le advirtió Ikagura.

-por qué mejor no te ocupas del idiota de acero. Acoto Chelia.

-y tú que harás, tengo entendido que Romeo esta de novio con la enfermerita. Curioseo Meredy, ganándose una fea mirada.

-tal vez la mismo que tu harás para conquistar a Zeref. Se burlo Minerva.

-claro porque tú tienes todas las oportunidades con Jellal. soltó Ultear con acidez.

-la misma que tienes tu y Lissana con Gray y Natsu. Las demás dijeron un "uuuuuuuuuuuuu" al unisonó.

-nosotras tenemos algo que tu no, un pasado. Lissana pareció feliz con su repuesta, hasta que.

-pero no tendrán un futuro. No notaron en qué momento Virgo junto a Acuario y Aries llegaron allí.

-y tú que te metes Espíritu Estelar. Minerva trataba de burlarse del trió de chicas.

-veamos si sigues riendo así cuando la presidenta se quedo con el Fernández. Acuario como siempre era lo suficientemente hiriente y amenazadora como para que nadie le respondiera.

-vamos chicas, no pierdan el tiempo. Leo se arrimo para llevarse a sus amigas.- no se las vaya a pegar lo patéticas. Se burlo.

-malditos, ya verán Jellal tendrá mi firma.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y comenten, nos leemos besos!


	6. juvia de celos

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-JUVIA DE CELOS-

-odio gimnasia, pero es tan lindo cuando el agua tibia cae sobre tu piel. Lucy parecía feliz, después de toda solo le faltaba cambiarse para ir a casa.

-Juvia también piensa eso, además hoy fue un día largo y bastante extraño.

-lo dices por lo de Mira y Laxus. Confirmo Levy.

-o por lo de Wendy y Romeo. Confirmo Mavis.

-quien pensaría encontrarse a esos 2 muy a los besos en la enfermería. Acoto Mira.

-oigan, estoy aquí. Se quejaba Wendy.

Erza que se encontraba cambiándose escuchaba todo atenta, pero no era la única.

-wuah, al parecer las haditas se están degenerando. Cuando Minerva irrumpió la tranquilidad del baño de mujeres era sabido que las cosas no terminarían bien, pero después del comentario era oficial que terminaría peor que mal.

-cuál es tu problema. Bisca que también era un hada defendió a su club al instante.

-que diablos te metes. Lissana por costumbre salió a defender a su amiga.

-tu también eres un hada Lissana. Su hermana, que recién salía del baño la miro con reprenda.

-lo soy porque tú y Elfman lo son.

-lo eres por que Natsu lo es. Mavis, quien por la general era un verdadero angelito caído del cielo, tendía a cambiar abruptamente de personalidad cuando se metian con las hadas.

-cierra la boca niñita. Meredy que sin dudas era más esbelta que Mavis, no perdia oportunidad para tratar de humillarla.

-las curvas no lo son todo, si no me crees pregúntale a Zeref, a él parece encantarla la NIÑITA DE MAVIS. Lucy era otra a la que la doble personalidad afectaba, la pelirosa por poco salto encima de la rubia pero.

-que haces tú con el short de Gray. Ultear había visto el bolso de Erza y por casualidad distinguido el short- yo se lo regale. Termino llena de furia.

-seguro fue esa la razón por la cual me lo dio para que hiciera un esto. La pelirroja tomo una tijeras de Zirconis sabe dónde y comenzó a cortar las piernas del short convirtiendo en mini short, cuando acabo lo miro como si de una obra de arte se tratara y concluyo.

-ni así es lindo. Terminando por cortarlo a la mitad, bajo la atenta mirada de todas.

-MALDITA PERRA DEL DEMONIO. Grito con toda su furia Ultear.

-sí que se te ofrece. Hablo Mira, giro a mirarla.-dijiste DEMONIO. La albina que ya estaba vestida, cambio de aura.

-crees que por poner esa carita de psicópata te tenemos miedo?.Ángel quien de por si odiaba a Mira se le acerco de manera amenazante. Pero antes que nadie reaccionara Ultear se tiro encima de Erza.

-GRAY ES MIO!. Mala elección de palabras. No supo en qué momento su cuerpo comenzó a levitar, hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza. Juvia la había sujetado de los cabellos y la había separado de la pelirroja, haciéndola levitar por encima de una banca.

-escucha bien esto tu sucia abandonada, puede que seas su ex, puede que él no sea nada de Juvia, pero si vuelves a decir que Gray es tuyo yo TE MATO!. Esas palabras alegraron a sus amigas, que ya estaban harta de verla sumisa ante los ataques de Ultear.

-bien que se haga la guerra. Nadie supo quien fue la que hablo, pero en medio segundo todas estaban pelando, hadas, tigres, sirenas. En un todo contra todas, las únicas que se mantenían al margen eran Erza la cual se miraba desafiante con Minerva y Mira la cual miraba gustaza como alguien que no identifico le pegaba a Ángel. Por otro lado dos enfermeras estaban de los pelos mientras la peliazul gritaba

-QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ROMEO ME QUIERE A MI.

No muy lejos Mavis y Levy quienes eran pequeñas físicamente se defendían como podían de Meredy e Ikagura, hasta que la ultima soltó.

-Gajeel es mío. La pequeña peliazul le salto encima haciéndola caer. Mavis sonrió e imito el acto saltando sobre Meredy.

Al lado de ellas Lucy esquivaba con facilidad los golpes de Lissana, hasta que la albina logro ensenarle un buen puñetazo en la boca, el gritito ahogado de la rubia alarmo a Virgo la cual le hizo señas a Aries para que buscara ayuda.

-BAÑO DE HOMBRES(AL LADO DEL DE MUJERES)-

Ellos oían todo el escándalo de al lado, por la general las mujeres eran muy ruidosas pero ahora el ruido no eran solo gritos y cuchicheo, incluso se oían bancos golpear ¿contra la pared?.

-p-por favor ayuda, se van a matar. Aries entre de golpe al baño de hombres cubriendo su cuerpo solo con una pequeña toalla que no ocultaba mucha a la imaginación. Pero por algún milagro de la vida, los chicos no se quedaron solamente viéndola sino que salieron disparados al baño de la lado para encontrarse con lo que ellos definieron "LA BATALLA ENTRE SOSTENES".

-BAÑO DE MUJERES-

Ninguna noto a los hombres en la puerta observarlas, hasta que Ultear vio a Gray entre todas las personas, dejo de defenderse, para actuar.

-NO POR FAVOR JUVIA, YA NO ME GOPEES. Por instinto el Fullbaster entro al baño y alejo a la Milkovich de la Lorax para acorrucar en su pecho, Juvia no cayó en cuenta, hasta que vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su contrincante y entendió.

Mientras, los demás chicos trataban de separar al resto, Natsu buscaba a Lucy pero ella ya estaba separada de quien parecía ser Lissana?, pero la había separado Sting, eso fue un punto menos a su favor. Esa misma suerte corrieron Gajeel al encontrar a su enana en brazos de Jet y Droy quienes parecían curar una herida, Zeref no pudo quitarse de encima a Meredy ya que cuando encontró a Mavis el maldito de Eve ya la tenía abrazada.

Laxus por el contrario encontró a Mira muy ocupada disfrutando ver como Ángel era golpeada, se acerco a ella, la miro y negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo con su manera de actuar, la albina al notar ese gesto lo miro profundamente para voltear e irse dejándolo confundido.

Romeo corrió por Wendy, al encontrarla tropezó cayendo encima de Chelia, está teniendo la oportunidad de su vida lo beso, ante eso todos dejaron lo que hacían para ver la reacción de Wendy la cual solo se fue seguida por Doranbolt. Erza quien estaba con Rufus vio todo lo ocurrido ahí y su corazón comenzó a escurrirse, eso había salido pero que de costumbre, lo busco con la mirada para encontrarse que Minerva ya lo tenía con ella, lo estaba abrazando, Jellal al notar los ojos de la presidenta sobre el intento soltarse, sin éxito.

De a poco todas las chicas se vistieron y se marcharon, algunas más dañadas físicamente, otras emocionalmente y otras pocas victoriosas.

Los chicos, se fueron de vuelta a su baño, para ya ninguna tenía ánimos para nada.

-no puede creer lo que paso. Incluso Natsu parecía en shock-Sting me robo a Luce.

-Rufus me robo a Erza, lo peor es que ella me vio cuando Minerva se tiro encima mío. Jellal estaba dolido.

-Chelia me beso, no puedo creerlo. Romeo tenía las manos en la cabeza y negaba.

-te recomiendo que dejes descansar las cosas, Wendy debe estar dolida. Jellal, por obviedad defendió los sentimientos de su hermana.

-la enana estaba en medio de esos dos acosadores, maldita Meredy. Gajeel estaba furioso.

-Mira se enojo. Laxus también estaba mal. después de todo lo que hice para que volviéramos.

-cogértela en la sala de fotografía no es un gran esfuerzo. Remato Zeref, entre un aura depresiva.

-oye la última vez que pelearon no fue justamente por algo así. Natsu tiro sal en la herida.

-MIERDA. Laxus se paró de golpe, comenzó a cambiarse.-tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que pedirle perdón, antes de que Rogue se me adelante.

-oye, hielito, que te pasa?. Trataron de cambiar de tema.

-no entiendo porque Juvia le pego a Ultear. Estaba realmente conmocionado.

-por que Ultear es una maldita bruja del infierno.

-tus sinceridad no tiene límites eh. Romeo regaño a Zeref.

-o tampoco es un secreto. Zeref insistía.

-acéptalo hielito, tu ex es la reina de las malditas. Se burlo un pelirrosa.

-claro porque tu ex seguro que no. Remato el Fullbaster.

-sigue lastimando a Juvia, y yo te lastimare a ti. Las palabras del Redfox no los sorprendieron, pero sonaron demasiado serias.

- CUARTO DE ERZA-

Estaban reunidas, algunas mas heridas que otra, pero igual de cabizbaja.

-yo se que fue Chelia quien lo beso, pero él no hizo nada. Wendy se encontraba muy conmocionada.

-fue un día malo para todas. Erza trataba de consolarla.

-notaron como me miro Laxus, el siempre disfruta de ver las peleas y cuando yo lo hago me reprende. Mira estaba indignada.

-me dan asco. Cana irrumpió en la habitación con varias botellas de sake, mando a que todas se sentaran en el suelo, ella lo hizo en la cama, las miro de arriba.- les daré consejos, como la veterana de nuestra generación es mi deber. Sirvió un vaso de la bebida, y la trago de golpe, volvió a servir miro a Levy.

-tú, deja esa actitud pasiva, ve por el amor de tu dragón de acero, con la misma fuerza y determinación con la que saltaste sobre la idiota esa. Le paso el vaso la enana lo bebió de golpe.

- tú. Señalo a Wendy.- ve por tu hombre y marca territorio, que ninguna ofrecida te robe lo que es tuyo. Le paso el vaso.

-Mira, vístete lo mas asquerosamente sexi que puedas, y déjalo claro el rubiecito ese que eres tu quien manda, no lo dejes tocarte hasta que implore, caerá. Le paso el vaso.

-Mavis, agarra a Zeref y déjale la ropa blanca a besos, no tienes por qué ser una dulce niña toda la vida, ya tienes 18, libérate. Le paso el vaso.

-Erza. Suspiro con resignación.- primero, mata a Minerva, te juro que te ayudo a esconder el cadáver, segundo agarra a Jellas del cuello de la camisa, arrástralo hasta un gran cama y VIOLALO HASTA QUE SE LE QUITE LO INDESIZO. Le paso el vaso, pero el rostro de la pelirroja no se distinguía de su cabello.

-Lucy, ya deja de engañarte diciendo que Natsu es solo un amigo, entiende de una puta vez que lo amas. Le paso el vaso.

-Juvia, tu deja de seguir a Gray, silencio de funeral.-es demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta de lo que siente. La presidenta asintió.-dilo lo que sientes y piensas, luego aléjate. Le paso el vaso.

-apenas son las 8 de la noche, vayan mis hadas la noche es joven , AYE SIR!. Grito la Alberona parada sobre la cama.

-AYE SIR!. Respondieron y emprendieron marcha.

-oh cierto, me junto con Bacchus. Tomo lo que quedaba en la botella y se fue.

-ahora que lo pienso este es mi cuarto. La Scarlet volvía a él.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hola! eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya que les parece y dejen sugerencias!

gracias a** LALA** por su comentario. nos leemos besitos!


	7. mujeres al poder

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-MUJERES AL PODER-

-LAXUS Y MIRA-

La albina le pidió las llaves de la casa a su amiga, entro sin hacer sonido alguno, paso por la gran sala y recordó varias noches en ese sillón, despacio subió hasta la habitación, muy lento abrió la puerta.

-sí, puede que a veces se pase, pero ella no te golpeo. Laxus.

-no, pero se quedo allí mirando, como si nada. Angel

-algo debiste hacer, para que lo disfrutara. Laxus.

-la verdad no sé lo que le vez , ósea es una maldita masoquista. Angel.

Entro de golpe y le saco el celular de las manos.

-SABES VE HOY LO MISMO QUE VE EN MI DESDE QUE TENEMOS 10 AÑOS, ESTA MASOQUISTA ES LA DUEÑA DE LAXUS, EL ES MIO, NO ME DESAFÍES ZORRA. Colgó y revoleo en celular, echa una furia voltio a míralo, el por su parte no creía lo que veía, ella lo levanto de la camisa y lo tiro a una silla, rápidamente saco un pañuelo de Acnologia sabe dónde y lo ato allí.-AHORA, TU IDIOTA ESCUCHA BIEN, ERES MIO, SOLAMENTE MIO, NO PIENSO COMPARTIRTE NI DEJAR QUE TE ROBEN DE MI, SOY LA ÚNICA QUE PUEDE HACER ESTO. Tiro de la camisa de Laxus, los botones saltaron por todas partes, paso la mano por ese bien marcado e increíble pecho, hasta el cinturón, el cual saco con maestría, unió las puntas y se latigueo la mano con él, Laxus paso saliva.-SOY LA ÚNICA QUE PUEDE CALENTARTE SOLO CON ESTO. Se saco el tapado dejando ver una camisa con los botones desprendidos hasta debajo de sus pechos los cuales estaban libres bajo la prenda, una diminuta falda todo azul, del cinto colgaban esposas y una macana, cancán negro de red y unas largas botas de cuero negro, se puso un gorro de policía, tiro el cinturón reemplazándolo con la macana.-soy la única que provoca esto. Paso el dichoso juguete por la erección del rubio- sin to-car-te, termino susurrando en su oído.-AHORA, ESPERO QUE HAYA QUEDADO CLARO O SI NO. Minuto de tortuoso silencio.-no habrá mas castigos.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!. Estaba segura que funcionaria, pero nunca que fuera tan rápido, se sentó en las faldas de su hombre con ambas piernas a los costados, rozándolo.-como alguien tan hermosa puede ser tan demoníaca. Solo le faltaba la baba.

-eso crees?. El asintió.-ruégame, quiero oírte implorar mi nombre, quiero oírlo todo.

En el salón principal de la casa.

-creo que será mejor pasar la noche fuera de casa. Makarov se marchaba en silencio, entre sorprendido y muy asustado.

-ROMEO Y WENDY-

-e-entonces, no volverás a acercarte a ella verdad?. Las lagrimas eran demasiado para el frágil corazón de Romeo.

-te lo juro, tu eres mi novia, yo te amo. El la tenia abrazada, le había pedido perdón unas 20.000 veces. -Volverás conmigo?.

-emmm, si. Una brillante sonrisa apareció en su rostro y lo beso. *y pensar que siempre me pareció tonto recurrir a las lagrimas* pensaba satisfecha *no te dejare libre para esa perra*

-GAJEEL Y LEVY-

-Lily podrías ir a dar una vuelta por favor. La peli azul sonaba muy tranquila, sin más el exceed se fue. -Gajeel, estoy harta se esto.

-de que hablas enana. Verla ahí tan desafiante, en su casa y solos *gracias por no estar vieja*.

-de esta extraña relación que tenemos. Se acerco hasta quedar de frente.-no somos nada, pero nos celamos, tu casi matas a Jet y Droy y yo a Ikagura, definamos esto. De un salto envolvió sus brazos en el cuellos del Redfox obligándolo a bajar.- ahora que me tienes así que harás?. Al no percibir reacción, ella lo hizo. Lo beso.

-ZEREF Y MAVIS-

Estaba parada en la puerta de la casa de él, dubitativa, que pensaría si la viera ahí, que vergüenza, precavidamente comenzó a marcharse.

-Mavis?. Se estremeció, *mierda. Volteo para encontrárselo de frente.

-h-hola Zeref, pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo, si no te parece muy tarde. No podía mirarlo, no escucho nada por unos minutos, levanto la vista notando que estaba sola, resignada comenzó a irse.

-espera, fui a buscar la billetera, las llaves unos abrigos, la noche se pone fresca. Le sonrió mientras ponía una campera blanca, que estaba segura jamás le había visto puesta, la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

-que quieres hacer?. Le pregunto cómo todo caballero que es.

-ir a caminar, comprar algodones de azúcar, conocernos más y que la noche acabe con un dulce beso. La sonrisa y el fuerte sonrojo, solo produjo que el pelinegro sintiera mariposas en el estomago.

-será como tu digas. El también sonría sonrojado.

-JELLAL Y ERZA-

-entonces te sientes inseguro por mi imagen aterradora y por mi pasada relación con Gray?, estas poniendo excusas tontas, no sabes la tonta fui yo por venir a decirte lo que siento por ti.

-no son excusas, la verdad es que yo te quiero, pero no se qué hacer. Parecía rendido.

*viólalo hasta que se le quite lo indeciso* las palabras de la castaña hicieron eco en su cabeza. Cuando se peleaba con el Fullbaster, el sexo era la mejor manera de conciliarse, además según su ex era muy buena, porque no probar.

-Jellal. Lo miro, el noto de inmediato las intenciones, lo tomo de la mano.-yo te diré que hacer. Y sonrió de la manera más sensual que lo había hecho en su vida. El peliazul agradeció tener una inmensa cama y una casa sola para ellos dos.

-JUVIA Y GRAY-

Estaban en la sala él estaba tirado de manera desinteresada sobre el sillón, mientras ella apretaba nerviosa una taza entre sus manos.

-mira si vas a empezar c… fue interrumpido.

-no, es a terminar a lo que vengo, me di que tu no sientes lo mismo que Juvia, ya estoy harta de sufrir y de ser humillada por usted, de ser maltratada por Ultear, de que todos se burlen de Juvia. Las lagrimas no tardaron el alcanzar a los ya presentes sollozos, levanto las vista mirándolo fijo, azul vs negro, el sintió un parte de su pecho crujir, algo se había roto.- NO VALES LA PENA. Se levanto dejando caer la taza ya vacía sobre el sillón, para marcharse, con paso firme hacia la puerta, volteo a mirarlo. El seguí allí sin hacer o decir nada, una parte de su corazón deseaba que eso fuera una novela romántica y que el corriera por ella le dijera que la amaba y final feliz, pero eso no era así, el no era así.

-no me caben dudas, que eres el ser mas idiota sobre la tierra hermanito. Lyon que lo había presenciado todo tomo asiento al lado de su hermano.-mira que perder a una mujer atenta, dulce y que realmente te quiere, por el recuero de una bruja controladora, celosa y posesiva. Suspiro. -creí que eras más listo. Le palmeo el hombro antes de salir, lo dejo allí sentado con una extraña mezcla de sensaciones, dolor?, angustia? Pero por qué? por Juvia? Porque ya no lo quería?

-NATSU Y LUCY-

-muy seguro. Realmente lo sonaba.

-cuan seguro?. Ella aun no.

-como que el sol sale de día y durante la noche la luna nos ilumina, seguro como que el agua de los ríos y mares fluye, seguro como que las flores crecen en primavera, ya no siento nada por Lissana. Natsu estaba parado sobre una silla, con la mano sobre su corazón.

-está bien te creo. Ahora si estaba segura.

-y tu por Sting?, yo sé ustedes tuvieron algo. Ya sentado, miraba para un costado.

-solo lo quiero como amigo. Declaro la rubia

-lo quieres como me quieres a mi?. El tierno rubor en su rostro lo hacía ver adorable.

-eso jamás, a ti te amo. UPS abrió grandes los ojos ante sus propias palabras. -etto, eh digo t-tu eres mi mejor amigo, si eso es. Trato de salvarse.

-ah, claro somos solo mejores amigos. El pelirosa, que se había emocionado por las palabras, parecía dolido por la aclaración final.

* Lucy, ya deja de engañarte diciendo que Natsu es solo un amigo, entiende de una puta vez que lo amas* las palabras de Cana se repetían en su cabeza, * a la mierda*

-Natsu. El levanto la cabeza, la miro fijo, ella se paro y camino la corta distancia hasta quedar frente a él, se sentó en sus faldas y lo beso.

-seee gussssssssssssstan. Un exceed azul, los veía escondido.

y a si fue como varias chicas, pasaron la noche fuera de casa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ohayo, bueno las cosas van mejor, vieron las mujeres no siempre son las histeritas! jaja

Gracias a **jasuki-chan, lala. tempestad, Alma Yukari, peloth01, **, por sus comentarios, saber que les gusta me llena el alma!

ok eso es todo por hoy besos y nos leemos!


	8. Día de las compras

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-DIA DE COMPRAS-

Grupo de whatsapp

-oye Lucy, apúrate te estamos esperando. Levy.

-estoy llegando, tengo mucho que contarles. Lucy.

-no te apures tanto, Erza, Mira y Wendy no están. Juvia.

-como que no estás?. Cana.

-no volvieron anoche, además donde estas Cana?.Mavis.

-yo estoy llegando. Cana.

-Estoy abajo. Lucy.

La noche les había resultado muy bien a algunas y excelente a otras, pero tenían que ir a comprar los vestidos y 3 de ellas no daban rastro de vida.

-oye Lucy, Mira no está en tu casa?. Curioseo Mavis.

-etto, no lo sé. Pase la noche en casa de Natsu. La rubia estaba roja de la vergüenza.

-haciendo?. Cana se le pego y pasaba su dedo por el brazo de ella.

-no hicimos nada, solo dormimos. Aclaro, ante la mirada de frustración de las demás.- y a ustedes como les fue.

-a mi genial, fuimos a tomar un helado y dimos una vuelta por el parque, después me acompaño aquí y n-nos dimos un beso. Mavis estaba muy sonrojada, pero las felicitaciones de sus amigas le subieron los ánimos.

-a mi me fue genial, casi casi. Minuto de silencio, mirada obvia, las demás asienten.-pero llego Lily y bueno me trajo. Levy lo contaba con más naturalidad.

-Juvia le dijo a Gray que estaba cansado de las humillaciones y que él no valía la pena y se fue. Las demás la miraron incrédula.

-me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión correcta. Levy estaba orgullosa.

-bien a mi me alegra que tomaran en cuenta mis con… la puerta se abrió, dejando ver como 3 chicas entraban.

-estoy muy agotada. Erza se tiro en la cama.

-no me puedo sentar bien. Lloriqueaba Wendy.

-yo estoy excelente. Mira estaba excelente.

-pero que al pie de la letra se toman las cosas ustedes. La castaña reí del estado de sus amigas.

-oye, tú me dijiste: violalo hasta que se le quite lo indeciso: bueno ya no tiene dudas ni de la existencia de kami-sama. decia la pelirroja que hasta ojeras tenia sonría con superioridad.

-nunca creí que algo así cabria en mí, pero cabio. Wendy estaba paradita, abrazándose a sí misma y con grandes ojeras.

-yo quedo sorprendida, no sabía que Laxus podía ser tan sumiso, me encanto lo hare más seguido. Todas abrieron grandes los ojos, Laxus sumiso?

-esas son mis chicas, cuentes detalles. Exigió Mavis.

-que primero la cocina.

-me asuste.

-el cinturón en las muñecas.

-me lo juro hasta por el sol.

-no hizo nada.

-me agarro de los costados.

-íbamos de la mano.

-solo me escucho.

-no tengo idea donde quedaron las bragas.

-Happy preparo en desayuno.

-la cama era muy grande, pero no era la único.

-oye que asco es mi hermano de quien hablas.

-una lluvia de cerveza.

-dolió y mucho.

-fue mi primer beso.

Después de 3 horas cuchicheando.

-tenemos que ir a comprar los vestidos. Grito Cana desesperada al ver la hora.

-EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL-

-llevamos una eternidad aquí. Se quejo Levy.

-es ese. Lucy parecía hipnotizada.-eres tú. Cuando llego a una tienda alejada en la que solo una mujer atendía, no pudo evitar abrazar al maniquí que tenía puesto el vestido, las demás no tardaron nada en estar dando vueltas por la tienda.

-pregunten y mídanse lo que deseen. Hablo la vendedora.

-este está hecho para ti.

-oh eres bellisomo.

-creen a que a Laxus le guste?.

-seguro le va a gustar mas sacártelo.

-me queda perfecto.

-no tendrá este pero en otro color.

-claro.

-me lo llevo.

Luego de 2 horas probándose los vestidos, salieron listas para comprar los zapatos y los accesorios.

-CON LOS CHICOS-

Ellos directamente se juntaron pasado el medio día, en casa de Natsu.

-qué diablos les paso? Zeref no podía creer ver a sus amigos en ese estado deplorable.

-me reconcilie con Mira. Aclaraba Laxus, ahora entendían el por qué estaba con ojeras, varia marcas de mordidas, con las muñecas marcadas por estar atado y en un brazo una marca que parecía ser un ¿latigazo?.

-anoche Erza vino a mi casa, a aclararme lo que sentía por mí. Minuto de silencio.- me aclaro tanto tanto, que no dudo de la existencia ni de Dios. Era entendible, ella tenía mucha energía, pero el único que realmente lo entendía era Gray, cuando Erza quería guerra era insaciable además nunca se cansaba.-ojala Wendy no haya ido a casa.

-no paso la noche allí?. Donde pudo haber dormido?. Las palabras de Gajeel eran obviamente mal intencionadas.

-creo que durm… lo noto, lentamente giro a ver a Romeo, el cual estaba calladito sentado en un costado. -durmió contigo?. El tono tranquilo de la pregunta solo altero más el ambiente, Natsu por si las dudas se puso frente a Romeo.

-esta casa tiene olor a Lucy. Dijo de la nada Laxus.-no me digas que pasaron la noche juntos, Contigo seriamos 4 los que tuvieron guerra. Rio

-como que 4. Grito Jellal y se tiro encima de su cuñado.

-no paso nada, solo se quedo a dormir, no sé que tanto les sorprende si saben que hemos dormido muchas veces juntos. Se defendió en pelirosa.

-pero nunca se habían besado. la vocecita de Happy freno la pelea.

-eso es cierto?. Curioso Gray.

-aye sir!.

-solo paso eso?. De vuelta Gray.

-si después de muchosss besos se fueron a dormir. Les conto en exceed.

-se gusssssssstan. Gritaron todos a modo de burla.

-entonces nos fue bien a todos. Hablo entre las risas Zeref.

-que te paso a ti?.de vuelta Gray.

-Salí con Mavis. Ojitos de corazón.- nos dimos un beso. los demás sabiendo de lo tímido que era su amigo lo felicitaron.

-a mí se me apareció la enana en mi casa. Contaba Gajeel.

-a mí se me apareció Juvia. Esas palabras pusieron a todos alertas, en especial a un pelilargo.-me dijo que ya no me seguiría harta y que yo no valía la pena. Concluyo.

-era hora. Gajeel se gano una mala mirada.-qué? Tú no la quieres. Menos mal que se dio cuenta.

-oye no ayudas. Lo regaño Romeo.

-perdón Gray, pero todos saben que si yo estoy en este lugar es por Juvia, antes era un idiota y ella me dio una oportunidad ofreciéndome su amistad y trayéndome aqui.

Varios celulares sonaron.

-les avisaron los colores cierto?. Dijo Jellal, todos asintieron.

-vamos a comprar los trajes, estoy encendido. -oigan notaron , que fueron ella las de la iniciativa?

-yo no tengo pareja aun. Hablo Gray.

-bueno perdona a la bru… digo Ultear y ve con ella. Esas palabras dolieron. Laxus sabia hacer doler con las palabras!.

-EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL-

Llegaron , entraron a una tienda de trajes, buscaron los que les quedaban gustaba y alguna corbata/pañuelo/etc..del color del vestido de su compañera, se lo midieron, le quedo bien, lo pagaron se largaron.

Entraron a una tienda de zapato, buscaron algunos que combinaran con los trajes, se lo probaron, quedaron bien, los pagaron y se largaron.

Todo en una hora y media.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

ok eso estodo por hey, el cap es tranquilo por que cuando vuelvana la escuela y las brujas se enteren. la pelea del baño sera un acarisia muajajajajajaaj!

gracias a ** , Jasuki-chan y peloth01**, por los comentario!

espero les haya gustado, nos leemos y besitos!


	9. Cartas sobre la mesa

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-CARTAS SOBRE LA MESA-

El día domingo todo el mundo aprovecho para dormir como si no hubiera un mañana, pero si había un mañana, había un lunes el maldito lunes.

-CANCHA DE BASQUET-

La clase de ed. Física seria el campo de batalla, allí era el único lugar donde todos estaban y la tensión en el aire se cortaba con una hoja de lechuga.

Las brujas estaban sentadas admirando a los chicos mientras ellos jugaban, al otro lado las puertas se abrieron dando paso a 7 hermosas mujeres desfilando encabezadas por la presidente, los mini short azules y las musculosas blancas, marcaban los pechos, traseros y piernas de las jóvenes a la perfección, provocando que los hombre (incluso Freed) babearan.

-ok chicas hoy jugaran hamboll, elijan a 2…

-Erza.

-Minerva.

-capitanas, bueno ya no hace falta, hagan los equipos y a la cancha.

Erza y Minerva estaban enfrentadas esperando el saque de la pelota, Mira estaba al costado derecho y Juvia en el izquierdo, en la portería Mavis, custodiada por Lucy y Levy, en las mismas posiciones se encontraban sus respectivos rivales del amor.

-uh pobre Mavis, la hare llorar cada vez que meta un gol. Se burlo Minerva.

-no eres tan rápida.

La pelota en el aire, la pelirroja pecho a la Orland, agarro la pelota antes de que tocara el piso y comenzó a correr al arco (imagínense esa parte en cámara lenta), detrás de ella sus compañeras, un sencillo juego de pases y esquive, uno, dos, tres gol! Ni la profesora entendió lo que paso, habían hecho un gol en menos de 5 minutos.

-esto será una carnicería. Las palabras de Virgo alertaron a todos.

-genial. La cosa se torno mucho más interesante después de lo dicho por Acuarios. -patéales el culo Lucy!.

-tú puedes Hime. Las Espíritus Estelares saltaron para alentar.

-que paso Minerva, fue muy rápido para ti. Se burlo Juvia, haber dicho todo eso a Gray le había dado el valor que pensó nunca tuvo, estaba ahí en esa cancha juzgándose todo y no por un hombre sino por sus amigas. La pelirroja guiño el ojo a Jellal, pequeño detalle que no paso desapercibido.

Siguieron, la pelota pasaba de mano en mano, igual que los mechones de cabellos, los golpes que se daban sonaban huecos, caídas, empujones, Meredy estaba bastante lastimada, atajar los pelotazos de Erza, Mira y Juvia no era fácil a diferencia de Mavis quien solo tuvo que atajar una pelota ya que las adversarias no llegaban al área.

-dime Lorax por qué haces esto, aunque me ganes Gray no te elegirá. Las demás jugadores redujeron la velocidad para poder oír, los espectadores se inclinaron en las gradas.

-a quien mierda le importa el Fullbaster?. La repuesta sorprendió a todos.- estoy aquí por mis amigas, estoy aquí para romper tu traicionera cara perra. Wuuuuuuuuuuu, fue la expresión grupal, nadie nunca jamás le había dicho nada a Ultear sobre los cuernos que le puso a Gray, los únicos que habían dicho algo eran Lyon el cual nunca volvió a hablarle a pesar de que eran amigos y Natsu el cual por poco y le pega una cachetada, después de decirle de todo. Tan sorprendida se quedo que no pudo evitar el pelotazo justo en la cara que la Lorax le dio, fui algo tan medido tan perfecto, que fue imposible no aplaudirla.

-esto es por todas las veces que maltrato a Juvia, por todas la veces se que se burlo del amor puro que siente por Gray, por todas las humillaciones, no vuelva a dirigirle nunca más la palabra a Juvia. En el serio rostro de Gray se formo una sonrisa al oírla decir :el amor puro que siento:, no supo el porqué pero estaba feliz .

-MALDITA LA LASTIMASTE. Minerva y el resto de su grupo estaban rodeando a la Milkovich, salto hacia la peliazul pero sus manos nunca llegaron a tocarla, por el contrario estaban en su espalda siendo tiradas cada vez más fuertes.

-no tocaras a Juvia. El susurro en su oído hizo que su piel se erizara, la había hecho enojar antes, muchas veces habían discutido pero jamás le había levantado la mano y nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que Erza Titania Scarlet la golpeara, por su lado la pelirroja no soltó el agarre hasta ver lagrimas, pero no la soltó sino que la empujo con rabia haciéndola caer y golpearse de lleno contra el suelo.

-estoy cansada de esta competencia estúpida, no me interesa cuando discutimos como niñas por chicos hasta me parece gracioso, pero SI TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A MIS AMIGAS, TE DESTROZARE. Esas palabras obligaron Minerva a tragar duro, es era la amenaza mas espeluznante que le habían hecho.

Se levanto con ayuda de sus amigas y juntas abandonaron la cancha, la profesora hizo como si nada y se marcho también, los alumnos no caían en lo que acababan de ver y oír, la pelirroja había dado por terminada una guerra que llevaba años entre ambos grupos y aunque fuera bueno, todos sabían que no acabaría allí y de esa forma, las cosas seguirían, en privada, cada una de ellas haría un trabajo cuidadoso y detallo, serian tan exactas en su plan de conquista que los mayores artesanos del mundo se verían opacados.

-A LA SALIDA-

Ella seguía allí apoyada en su auto esperándolo, se maldijo mil veces por no huir con Natsu cuando tuvo la oportunidad, respiro profundo y camino tratando de disimular.

-que haces aquí?. La mala forma en la que le hablo le dejo claro que realmente no la quería allí.

-solo quiero que hablemos. Tenía la nariz vendada y morado los ojos, después del golpe de la pelota era lógico que quedaran marcas.

-no quiero iorte. Trato de subir al auto pero ella no lo dejo.

-Gray, mírame, necesito pedirte perdón yo sé…

-que estuviste mal?, no me digas!, puede que no entiendas pero me engañaste, teníamos una buena relación solida, cuando empezamos a conocernos me pediste que dejara de estar con Erza porque te sentías insegura y yo la deje, deje de estar con el primer gran amor de mi vida por vos, me banque todas las escenas y los plantasos, tus caprichos, deje a mis amigos por salir con vos y la única vez que te dije que no porque era el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo vos que hiciste? Me engañaste te pedí que vieras con nosotros te acordas lo que me dijiste :yo no voy a pasar mi sábado en la noche con esos:, pero yo me banque los míos con las descerebradas de tus amigas, nunca te dije nada por respeto a lo que sentía por vos, pero la verdad es que no quiero verte nunca más y lo peor es que maltratabas a Juvia. Se descargo.

-que tiene que ver la golpeadora eso con nosotros?. La sola mención de aquel nombre la saco de quicio.

-nosotros? Que nosotros?, sos vos por tu lado y yo por el mío y Juvia tiene que ver por tus actitudes…

-no la defiendas siendo que tú la trataste peor que yo mil veces más, yo si lo admito la molestaba hasta el punto de merecer esto. Señalo su morada cara.-pero no rompí su corazón en miles de pedazos y tire las sobras .respiro estaba yéndose del tema pero no le importo.-me dejaste claro que ya no quieras mas nada conmigo, lo entiendo, ojala consigas a una persona que te soporte. Se alejo del auto antes de que las lagrimas llegaran, era oficial había perdido, pero ella no era la única perdedora.

-EN ALGÚN PARQUE-

-qué pasaría si te besara?.

-no lo sé, deberías intentarlo!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Ohayo, perdon por la demora tuve una laguna en la imaginasion, pero ya repuse algo, jajaja, bueno espero que les haya gustado yo jugaba hamboll hace unos años y era muy bruto por eso lo elegi.

Gracias a **lala, Jasuki-chan, Saroninas, Mo y CMR** por sus comentarios, me llenan el alma!.

comenten y nos leemos besitos!


	10. Con quien?

os personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: soy una firme creyente del la libre expresión, pero también creo que demos respetar a los demás y su esfuerzo y trabajo. por es razón quería pedir si a alguien no le guste mi historia o la manera en la que escribo por favor absténgase de comentar, ya que aquí ninguno de los escritores somo expertos y aunque ahí muchos que son excelentes no es mi caso, yo escribo para descargar las cosas feas que me pasan y me hace feliz cuando los lectores ponen mis historias o a mi en favoritos y comentan. GRACIAS!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-CON QUIEN?-

-Gajeel, Juvia paso la noche en tu casa?.la pregunta de Mira lo dejo estático.

-no, hace mucho que no se queda a dormir en mi casa. Aclaro el.-que paso?. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

-no fue anoche a Fairy Haill y como suele quedarse contigo, supusimos. Bajo la mirada estaba preocupada.-ya le pregunte a todos y.

-buenos días!. La inmensa sonrisa de Juvia les dejo claro que donde fuera que pasara la noche no la paso sola.

-con quien estuviste?.la Lorax abrió los ojos y miro fijo a su amigo de toda la vida, el sí que la conocía.

-con alguien que subió mi autoestima. Sonrisa traviesa, una que Gajeel y solo Gajeel reconocería, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-cuando llego a la ciudad?. Pregunto sin un ápice de curiosidad.

-ayer por la tarde, está de vacaciones con amigos, estará aquí solo unos días. Mira pasaba su mirada de la peliazul al pelinegro.

-de quien hablan.

-Bora. Ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo pero no en el mismo tono.

-EN CLASES-

-y al final dinos quien es ese tal Bora. Curioseo la albina.

-mejor dinos donde pasaste la noche. Reclamo Erza.

- Juvia paso la noche en la residencia en la que se hospedan.

-ósea que dormiste con un montón de desconocidos?. Levy se vei horrorizada.

-no Juvia paso la noche sola con él.

-a menos mal QUE? . Grito Mavis.

-pidió una habitación para que estuviéramos solo. La manera relajada en la que lo decía era preocupante.

-y lo dices así nomas?. la rubia la miraba con ojos en blanco.

-entonces todos sus compañeros saben que ustedes, emmmm, eso. Mavis estaba bordo de solo imaginar los comentarios de los demás.

-ah Juvia no le importa lo que digan de ella, Juvia la paso genial. y si su sonrisa lo reflejaba.

-que les pasa que cuchichean tanto?. Romeo noto de inmediato la actitud alterada de las chicas.

-tengo entendido que Juvia no paso la noche en Fairy Hills. Comento Jellal quien lo oyo de su hermana.

-donde paso la noche si no?. A Laxus no le interesaba, pero noto que a alguien sí.

-con Bora. Escupió Gajeel.- es un idiota con el que tiraba cuando vivíamos en Phanton. Aclaro luego.

-yo pensé que ella era virgen. Natsu estaba sorprendido.

-que va, una mujer hermosa como Juvia?.Jellal también lo noto.

-el fue un gran amor de ella, ahora que lo pienso siempre lo quiso mucho. Gajeel también lo noto. -además es apuesto y sociable.

-seguro que son una pareja muy buena. Romeo igual.

-imagino, que esa debe ser la razón por la cual Juvia tiene esas grandes ojeras y camina medio lento. La gota que rebalso el vaso, la frase de Zeref termino por volver loco a Gray el cual se levanto y abandono el curso bajo la mirada de todos. Los chicos se sonrieron en complicidad.

-que fue lo que paso?. Natus no entendía nada.

-claro no siente nada por ella. Se burlo Mira, la cual está atenta a las 2 conversaciones- oye y si le dices que venga ahora a la salida?

-claro!.

*esto estará muy bueno* la maldad de Mira no tenia limites, volteo lentamente y con una simple mirada le conto a su novio el plan, el asintió y se lo contó al resto que la miro y sonrió, todo sería perfecto.

-A LA SALIDA-

Las chicas se amontonaron en la puerta ,maravilladas con lo que veían, un chico bastante alto de cabello negro azulado, ojos negros y de piel tostada, con un uniforme que ninguna reconoció estaba apoyado en una motocicleta.

Les costó abrirse paso entre la multitud de hormonas pero lo lograron.

-tanto tiempo. Redfox estrecho la mano de su conocido Bora.

-lo mismo digo, me alegra saber que estas mejor. No había maldad o doble intención en sus palabras, al parecer si se alegraba por él.

-ellos son Natsu, Laxus, Zeref, Romeo y Gray.

-un pla…Juvia. Al verla se alejo del grupo y la abrazo con fuerza para besarla de manera descarada frente a toda la escuela.

-no hagas eso en público. Estaba sonrojada.

-anoche no te molesto. Lo dijo casi en un susurro pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Gray no lo escuchara.

-te quiere presentar a mis amigas.

-estas aquí de vacaciones?.interrojo veloz Laxus.

-eso y vine a convencer a esta hermosa dama de volver conmigo. CRACK, los corazones se partieron, Levy perdería a su prima, las chicas a su amiga, Gajeel a su casi hermana pero Gray no estaba seguro de lo que perdería si ella se iba con aquel tipo aun asi su corazón quedo tan roto como una hoja pisada en otoño.

*no pienso permitir que eso pase*, el Fullbaster iba a entrar en acción.

0000000000000000000000000000000

eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, dejen comentarios me alegran el alma.

gracias a **Jasuki-chan, Deicy, lala y Hana, **por sus comentarios.

ok nos leemos y besitos!


	11. verdades

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-VERDADES-

Erza fue la primera en dirigir su mirada a Juvia la cual tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos en blanco, luego miro a Gajeel cuando ambas miradas chocaron el entendió lo que debía hacer.

-Juvia, tenemos el trabajo de literatura incompleto, vamos a mi casa, nos vemos Bora. La tomo del brazo y camino junto a ella, con cuidado la alzo y la sentó en su moto, se subió y desapareció de allí, todo en menos de 3 minutos. Los demás tardaron un poco más en reaccionar.

-ya es tarde mejor vamos, un gusto. La velocidad de mente de Levy relució mientras dirigía a todos a sus respectivos autos, Zeref que la ayudaba a pechar a sus amigos tiro de Gray pero este no se movió solo se quedo mirando fijo a Bora, mirándolo con fuego en los ojos.

-muévete Gray. La aterradora voz de Erza lo hizo reaccionar.

-todo el mundo a mi casa ahora. Grito Laxus y aunque tuvieron que arrastrar a Natsu para que subiera al auto del Fullbaster así lo hizo.

-EN LA CASA DE GAJEEL-

El pelinegro entro con Juvia sobre su hombro pataleando, Lily al ver la escena sonrió de costado.

-esto me trae recuerdos. Ambos se quedaron quietos al oír eso.

-cuando la alzabas para subirla a los juegos del parque o cuando la ayudabas a bajar, o cuando la girabas hasta que se mareaba. Miro hacia abajo aun sonriendo.-era hermoso verlos jugar.

El la bajo de su hombro y la miro fijo, deseando que ella entrara en su alma como tantas veces lo había hecho antes, el azul y el rojo hicieron contacto uno directo y profundo.

-que harás?. La pregunta sonó desgarrada, como no queriendo salir.

-no lo sé. Y se perdió en los ojos de su amigo, en su vida juntos.

-RECUERDO-

-hola, Juvia puede sentarse?.Una tierna niña de tez blanca, ojos y cabello azul, se le acerco.

-haz lo que quieras. Un niño de tez tostada, ojos rojos y largo cabello negro le gruño.

Fue lo mismo durante una semana entera, la niña llegaba y le preguntaba si podía sentarse, el gruñía y ella se sentaba, no habían intercambiado palabra.

-por qué diablos te sientas conmigo?. Le pregunto molesto.

-emmm, no lo sé, te molesta?.la dulzura de su voz le dio escalofrió.

-hay otras mesas, con lugares vacios.

-te molesta que me siente contigo?. Increpo ella.

-no te molestes azulita, el es un idiota antisocial. La tercera voz los obligo a girar, allí para frente a ellos Totomaru era rodeado por sus esclavos Ari, Sol, Boze y Sue.

-si no te molesta, esta es un platica entre compañeros. La respuesta de la niña dejo a los demás desentendidos, nadie nunca se había sentado con Gajeel, todos le temían, pero ella no.

-qué diablos te pasa azulita?, que no sabes que estás sentada con un mania… las palabras de Ari se perdieron cuando la Lorax se paro frente a él con una expresión aterradora.

-nadie les pregunto nada, ni les dio permiso de meterse, largo de aquí. Si bien su voz no sonaba fuerte o daba miedo, la expresión en su rostro si lo hacía, retrocedieron pero antes de eso la amenazaron.

Ella sin tomar real importancia volvió a sentarse y miro a su compañero de banco sonriendo.

-siempre se han burlado de Juvia, por su forma de hablar y por qué dices que atraigo la lluvia, cosa que tal vez es cierta. Poso un dedo en su labios y susurro un shhhh, indicando que era un secreto.-desde que estoy aquí Juvia vio y oyó como los demás hablan de ti y aunque actúas como si no te interesara se que duele. Bajo la mirada.-por eso creí que tal vez podríamos ser amigos. Volvió a mirarlo.

-q-quieres ser mi amiga?. Estaba sorprendido y asustado.

-sí, de las mejores. Estiro su mano hacia él y cuando fue estrechada el trato quedo cerrado.

Así fueron creciendo, defendiéndose, apoyándose el uno al otro terminando por tener una hermandad tan fuerte con el diamante.

Sabían todo el uno del otro, ella sabía que la madre de Gajeel lo había abandonado cuando nació dejándolo bajo el cuidado de su padre Metallicana, el cual trabajaba todo el tiempo para poder mantenerlos a ambos, si bien estaban en una buena posición económica no trataba mucho con su padre y no tenía otro familiares por lo que había crecido prácticamente solo, cuando tenía 4 años se encontró un muy lastimado exceed al cual adopto, curo sus heridas y este se convirtió en su primer amigo. Le costaba confiar y abrise a las personas y le gustaba meterse en problemas.

El sabía que ella tenía padres desatentos, que le enviaban dinero mensualmente mientras ellos viajaban y por esa ausencia ella desarrollo esa manera de hablar en tercera persona, tenía la extraña habilidad de cambiar el clima dependiendo de su estado de ánimo aunque eso solo pasaba cuando llegaba a los extremos de la felicidad y la tristeza, nunca había tenido amigos antes de conocer a él, era dulce, sincera, espontanea, con un sentido extraño por la justicia pero cuando alguien se metía con el ella se convertía en un demonio capaz de lastimar seriamente a alguien.

Se habían metido en serios problemas juntos muchas veces, entre peleas en la escuela o en bares.

Pero la diversión acabo cuando Gajeel fue arrestado por una pelea en la calle. La policía había llamado a su padre pero él no es encontraba en el país, por lo que el Redfox estaría preso hasta su regreso, y aunque no hubo ni un día en el que Juvia y Lily no lo visitaran estar encerrado era horrible. Los oficiales le decían diario que estaría allí por un largo tiempo, por todos los cargos por vandalismo que tenia. De golpe sus amigos dejaron de ir a verlo, el empezó a sentirse abandonado.

-seguro que ella tiene nuevos amigos y se llevo a Lily a su casa, malditos traidores.

-oye no hables así. la dulce voz de su amiga ilumino la oscuridad en su mente.-no habíamos venido por estar organizando unas cosas.

-que cosas?.

-hable con el comisario, el me dijo que con los antecedentes que tienes pagar una fianza es una locura, pero yo hable con tu padre y el envió la mitad del dinero de la fianza.

-y la otra mitad. La interrumpió.

-callate, bueno la otra mitad. Silencio.-eso no importa ahora firmare unos papeles para que te suelten. Ella salió a toda prisa.

-que diablos paso?. Le pregunto a Lily.

-ella vendió su departemento . la respuesta lo dejo helado, cuantos diablos salía su fianza?.

-eso no es todo, el comisario no te quiere aquí, así que nos mudaremos, ya está todo organizado, Juvia por su parte se inscribió en un instituto llamado Magnolia, al que va una prima de ella. De vuelta su corazón se estrujo, lo dejaría solo?.

-a donde iremos?

-vendrán conmigo, nuestros padres seguirán enviándonos dinero por un tiempo, por lo que tendremos que trabajar.

-por qué haces esto?, tu casa, tu puedes quedarte?. Realmente no lo entendía.

-no tengo por qué quedarme aquí.

Cuando fue liberado todo estaba listo para el viaje, solo tenía que subir al tren y listo, unos días después llegaron a Fiore y por ende a Magnolia.

-FIN RECUERDO-

El tenía amigos, a Levy un lugar al cual llamar hogar por su amiga, era consciente y siempre se lo agradecería.

-decidas lo que decidas, iré contigo, si te quedas o deseas volver. Fueron palabras sinceras, de golpe el cielo se ilumino como nunca antes.

-gracias. De un salto abrazo a su amigo mientras sonreía y lloraba de felicidad, era mágico saber que decidiera lo que decidiera el estaría allí con ella.

Lily los miraba sonriendo, *nunca habrá una amistad mas fuerte*, pensaba mientras el pelinegro giraba a la peliazul mientras ambos sonreían.

-CASA DE LAXUS Y LUCY-

Estaban sentados en la sala principal, bebiendo una gaseosa.

-no puedo creerlo. Levy esta triste ella no quería perder a su prima.

-no creo que ella se vaya. Lucy trataba de sonar convencida.

-Gajeel se encargara de eso. Mira realmente sonaba segura.

-y si no?. Natsu hecho sal en la herida.

-no dejare que se vaya. Que Gray lo dijera sorprendió a todos.

-y porque?. Laxus quería oírlo.

-porque no puede irse.

-para que quieres que se quede. Zeref también quería oírlo decirlo.

Pero no contesto se quedo callado, con los puños apretados y la mirada bajo.

-por que eres un maldito. La miraron fijo.-no soportas la idea de tener una admiradora menos. Hablaba con tanta acidez que le dolían los labios.

-de que hablas Erza. Se paró de golpe mirándola de arriba.

-lo que oíste. Ella imito el gesto.

-no debía levantarse. Susurro Romeo a Jella que solo asintió asustado.

-crees que no sé cómo eres?, adoras que las mujeres se arrastren por ti, las ilusionas y luego las dejas, si yo no fuera tu amiga hubieras hecho lo mismo conmigo.

-yo siempre eh respetado a las mujeres, nunca les di ilusiones y contigo, no te correspondí por amistad lo hice porque te quería estar contigo.

-pero jamás les dijiste que no, simplemente las tienes allí esperando.

-DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS. Le grito colérico.

-ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!, POR TU ORGULLO Y TUS INSEGURIDADES ROMPISTE EL CORAZÓN DE ALGUIEN QUE TE AMABA. Le escupió la pelirroja.

-NUNCA LE DI ESPERANZAS, YO NO…

-NO TODAS LAS MUJERES SON COMO ULTEAR. Mierdaaa fue le reacción general las miradas pasaban de unos al otro sin saber qué hacer, nadie quería meterse.- LASTIMASTE POR TEMOR A SER LASTIMADO SIN IMPORTARTE LO QUE JUVIA SINTIERA, SABES ELLA SE SINTIÓ IGUAL QUE TU. Lo miro fijo, respiro profundo y se marcho seguida por las chicas, el portazo dejo claro que ellas ya no estaban en la casa.

-creo que ella tiene razón. Y si algo necesitaba para terminar de derrumbarlo eran las palabras de su mejor amigo/enemigo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ohayo, este capitulo fue intenso, me agarro la inspiración y bueno espero que les guste, yo adore escribirlo.

Gracias a **Lala, Deicy, Jasuki-chan, -Ope hana, poleth01, , CMR, jaquez Anabelle, **por los comentarios,

nos leemos y besitos


	12. no mas dudas

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-NO MAS DUDAS-

-la cena estuvo genial. Decía Lily mientras se limpiaba la boca.-y para el postre KIWIIS. Saco uno de Igneel sabe dónde y lo levanto como si de un trofeo se tratara, arrancando risas de sus amigos.

-que vas a hacer?. Gajeel estaba cansado de esperar.

-Juvia no irá con Bora, vinimos aquí para dejar esa vida pasada atrás y eso es el pasado.

-estás segura?. Ella asintió.-genial, aunque tenía un as bajo la manga por si querías irte. Juvia le clavo la mirada.

-habla.

-le gustas a Gray. Tras las palabras la chica paso de espaldas al piso, inconsciente.

-eres idiota!, eso no es algo que se diga a la ligera. Lo regaño Lily.

-gehe, lo sé, has espacio en el sofá, esta noche dormiré allí. Le pedía mientras tomaba a su amiga en brazos.

-genial, tu duerme en el sofá, le avisare a Levy, ah por cierto, yo dormiré con Juvia. Aclaro antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-yo se que algo se te va a ocurrir con el stripper. La acostó en su cama y se fue.

-AL OTRO DÍA EN LA ESCUELA-

-entonces Juvia se quedo a dormir con Gajeel?. Interrogo Zeref, a lo que Levy asintió.-no te molesta?.

-claro que no, ellos tienen una relación muy unida, la verdad me alegra. Contesto con una sonrisa.

-si no fuera tu prima, le arrancarías los ojos a Juvia. La voz de su prima resonó a su espalda, haciendo la girar.

-no creo que te arrancara los ojos, tal vez te saltara encima como hizo con Ikagura. Se burlo Mira.

-oh ate a su hombre a una cama, mientras lo amenaza con un látigo, no Mira?. La frase matadora de Erza logro que Laxus se sonrojara violentamente.

-quizá con violarlo sería suficiente. Las mejillas de Erza y de Jellal ardía con vergüenza, tras las palabras de Mavis.

-mierda Mavis, no hay con que molestarte. Se quejo Levy.

-yo en cambio puedo molestar a todos. Sonrisa diabólica. –Lucy tuvo que declararse por que Natsu era muy lento, casi lo mismo que pasó con Levy y Gajeel, no hablare sobre lo que Wendy hizo por respeto a su hermano y la vida de Romeo. Se cayó para mirar el rostro de todos los nombrados, los cuales estaban rojos y echando humo por las orejas, noto que por fin acababa de llegar el que sería su última víctima de hoy y la frutilla del postre.- y el Tsundere de Gray espero a que Juvia lo insultara y dejara de quererlo para darse cuenta de que el la quiere, que patético te llevas el premio Gray. De golpe la vergüenza de todos desapareció para ver la reacción del Fullbaster, el cual abrió grande los ojos y miro a Juvia, la cual sonreía.

-a Juvia no le molesto lo que dijiste Mavis, a Juvia le alegra que Gray guste de ella. La sonrisa seguía en su rostro.-porque así va a saber lo que se siente ser rechazado. El Fullbaster cayó de espaldas, los hombres sonrieron nerviosos mientras una gotita estilo anime corría por su nuca, las mujeres sonreirán orgullosas.- ahí que ir a clases. Y son mas comenzó a caminar, seguida por sus amigas.

-cariño eres una genia. Zeref le dio un dulce beso antes de dejarla ir.

-bueno hielito ,sabes rogar?. Las palabras consoladoras de Natsu lo sacaron de la sorpresa.

-le imploraras o dejaras de molestarla. El ácido en las palabras del Redfox le advirtieron.-no perderé a Juvia por tu pendeja indecisión. El obviamente sabia que ella no se marcharía, pero Gray no , ¿Por qué no usar eso a su favor?.

-todos pensamos igual, a trabajar. Le dijo Jellal mientras le levantaba una mano.-por cierto que paso con mi hermana como para que Mavis temiera por tu vida eh Romeo?. El ambiente se tenso y el Conbolt comenzó a correr por que su vida dependía de ello.

-EN EL ALMUERZO-

-y porque no lo dijiste antes?. Curioseo Cana.

-por que Gajeel me dijo que así era mejor, para "atrapar a Gray", se lo que sea. Les contaba Juvia a sus amigas mientras comían.

-seguro está planeando algo macabro, me alegra. Mira sonreía como siempre, arrancando carcajadas.

-es que nunca se cansan de molestar?. La voz de Wendy se alzo con desdén entre la de sus amigas.

-oh, que feo tiene la cara, que te paso?. Se burlo Juvia observando el resultado de su pelotazo.

-me dieron mi merecido. La contestación de Ultear las dejo sin habla.- tenias razón, te echo al vida imposible desde que llegaste y no te lo merecías.

-yo creí que la única en tomar por las mañanas era yo.

-tú eres la única alcohólica Cana. Le recalco Chelia.

-si es todo lo que querías decir, ya pueden irse. Erza fue clara, le molestaba su presencia allí.

-claro, claro. Ángel agarro del bazo a la Milkovich y la arrastro para irse.

-pudimos haber sido amigas. Juvia contesto.-si no fueras una perra. Termino sonriendo, Ultear lo hizo de igual manera antes de irse.

-estamos en paz. Hablo Mira.

-dilo por ti, yo aun quiero matar a Minerva. La presidenta la contradijo.

-y yo Meredy. La secundo Mavis.

-yo a Chelia. Agrego Wendy.

-yo a Ikagura, esa maldita me las paga. Los ojos de Levy ardían.

-yo a Lissana no le tengo odio, pero si se acerca a Natsu la destripo. Concluyo Lucy.

-ara ara, yo se que Laxus no me traicionara, pero de todas formas esto es una guerra y no se gana hasta que los demás pierdan. Mira era la única que podía decir algo aterrador mientras sonreía.

-ustedes sí que dan miedo, por fortuna Bacchus solo mío. Dijo confiada Cana.

-CON LOS CHICOS-

-entonces, que tendría que hacer?. Pregunto lleno de dudas Gray.-nunca le pedí a una chica que saliera conmigo.

-y Erza?. Quiso saber Jellal.

-nunca le pedí que fuéramos novios, un día de la nada nos dimos un beso y cuando alguien preguntaba decíamos que éramos novios pero ninguno se lo pidió al otro. Aclaro.

-y con Ultear?. quiso saber Gajeel.

-empezamos a frecuentar y un día ella me lo pidió.

-tú sí que tiene suerte con las mujeres. Romeo se veía sorprendido.

-cabeza de hierro tu eres el único que puede ayudarme.

-yo no sé nada de mujeres, de Juvia menos, su vida privada es demasiado privada. Aclaro.

-algo tienes que saber, que paso con Bora, como la conquisto?. Natsu se moría de curiosidad.

-con Bora, el estuvo como 2 años rogándole, pero nunca pasaron de tirar.

-a ti te parece poco?. Lo critico Romeo.

-a Juvia varios chicos le tenían ganas, ella se divertía con algunos, solo con Bora duraron las cosas.

-eso no ayuda. Decía Zeref desanimado.- con cuantos estuvo?

-solo con Bora, los otro no llegaron tan lejos, el era muy dulce y atento con ella. Abrió los ojos ante su propio descubrimiento.- tienes que ser dulce y atento.

-RINDETE. Aconsejaron los demás al unisonó.

-no importa cómo o cuanto cueste, CONQUISTARE A JUVIA!. Grito eufórico.

-AYE SIR! Tenía el apoyo de sus amigos.

-tienen idea de los problemas que pudimos habernos ahorrado si hubieras aceptado desde un principio?. Natsu se convirtió en el dueño de la verdad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ohayo!, bueno como estamos en fiestas se me complica actualizar, pero ni importa voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para cumplir.

el cap. que viene va a ser muy Gruvia, con un Gray que jamas pensaron ver muajajajajajaja!.

Gracias a **noeee**** , lala, jaquez Anabelle y CMR, **por los comentarios, ustedes enserio me alegaren el día!

NOS LEEMOS, BESITOS!


	13. Bendito pilar

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-BENDITO PILAR -

-vamos Juvia, mi hermano nunca te hará feliz. Lyon le había estado rogando todo el día.

-Lyon, Juvia ya te dijo que no siento nada más que una amistad por ti, por favor ya basta. Le pedía por vez numero mil.

-por favor te pido yo, sal conmigo solo una vez, si no te agrada te juro que ya ni te molesto. Ver como la chica giraba a verlo por primera vez en el día le dio esperanzas.

-de acuerdo, pero después no molestara mas a Juvia. Lyon no cabía en tanta felicidad.

-si, si, si, entonces a qué hora te paso a buscar?. Puso su mejor cara de seductor.

- a las 7 te parece bien?. El asintió.-de acuerdo nos vemos. Y se marcho dejándolo parado en el pasillo.

-y como te fue?. Indago curioso Rufus.

-ELLA ACEPTO SALIR CONMIGO!. Era tal la euforia que rápidamente se contagio a sus amigos, los cuales lo felicitaban orgullosos.

-genial, hay que planearlo todo para que sea perfecto, ordenaba Rogue.

-A LA SALIDA DE LA ESCUELA-

-me estás hablando en serio?, pe-pero y Gray?. La interrogo Lucy.

-que Gray se vaya a chupar limón. Grito Mavis.- sal con Lyon, el está muy lindo.

-podrías divertirte con él. Secundo su Mira.

-pasar un rato muuuuy bueno. Opino Erza

-no hablamos con dobles intenciones eh. Aclaro su prima.

-YO SI!. Contestaron una peliblanca, un pelirroja y una rubia de cabellos largos, al mismo tiempo.

-y yo estoy de acuerdo con ellas. Hasta Wendy quería que Juvia se tira… saliera con Lyon.

-ahí que prepararte. Cana la abrazo.

-oíste lo mismo que yo?. Pregunto un peliazul.

-sí. Respondió un pelirosa.- esto estará bueno.

-el stripper con un ataque de celos? Gehe. Sonrisa macabra de un pelinegro.

-se me acaba de ocurrir algo malévolo. Las palabras de Laxus iluminaron el rostro de los demás .-Zeref, ve con Romeo, ustedes distraerán a Gray. El nombrado asintió y cumplió la orden.

-EN FAIRY HILLS-

-esto te quedara bien.

-oh tal vez esto.

-no, ese color no le queda!

-es demasiado cortó.

-demasiado largo.

-YA BASTA TIENEN A JUVIA ARTA!, ME ARREGLARE YO SOLA!. Grito la pobre chica cansada de sus amigas.

-oye solo falta 15 minutos para las 7. Wendy veía el reloj apurada.

-Juvia esta lista. Efectivamente lo estaba.

-wuaaaa mujer sí que te ves bellísima!. La alago Erza. Cana la tomo por los hombros, mirándola fijo.

-esta es la noche en la que saldrás con el sexy Lyon, muchas chicas mueren de envidia, pásala bien y si puedes tíratelo. La giro sobre sus talones dejándola frente al espejo, puso ambas manos debajo de sus pechos, extendió los dedos para que entraran bien y los apretó.

-AYE SIR!. Gritaron todas, estaba bendecida para la cita.

-oigan Lyon Vastia está buscando a Juvia. Bisca abrió la puerta.-te lo vas a tirar?

-hazlo en honor de todas las que quieren hacerlo. Laki salto sobre los hombros de la peliverde.

-de acuerdo ya vete. Mira la empujo hasta las escaleras.

-CON JUVIA Y LYON-

Estaba ansioso, veía como las chicas iban y venia corriendo algunas en muy poco ropa, hubiera jurado oír a alguna chillar su nombre.

-eres muy puntual. Oyó una tierna voz a sus espaldas.

-no, me gusta hacer es… sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca, ella parecía una diosa, tenía una camisa sin mangas abotonada hasta la mitad de sus pechos, una falda tableada a mitad del muslo todo color azul claro, medias hasta arriba de las rodillas y unas botitas de color negro, llevaba el cabellos recogido en una media cola y con un broche con el símbolo de su club.-estas muy hermosa. Logro decir entre babas.

-gracias, tu estas apuesto. El llevaba unos jean azules oscuro, con una camisa blanca con algunos botones sueltos, un look descuidado pero sexy.

El dio la espalda al lugar y le ofreció una mano, ella la acepto, los suspiros no se hicieron esperar.

-ellas saben que la puerta principal es de vidrio y se las puede ver a todas?. Curioseo el con una gotita en su cien.

-jaja, mira las ventanas. Le contesto, el obedeció, mirando encontró a TODAS las chicas del hospedaje mirarlos.- cada vez que alguna sale esto se pone igual. Dijo entre risas.

-tratala con amor niño.

-dale duro Juvia.

-esa es mi chica.

-llevan protección?.

Eran algunos de los gritos que se oían.

Completamente sonrojado abrió la puerta del acompañante para dejarla pasar,* se caballero* los consejos de sus amigos llegaban a su mente. luego de subir y comenzar a andar ella quiso saber.

-donde vamos?

-al parque. Contesto con simpleza, vio de reojo como su cara se llenaba de luz, su sonrisa crecía.

-a Juvia le encantan los parques. Chillo demasiado feliz.

-CON GRAY Y LOS DEMAS-

-entonces que se te ocurrió stripper?.

-flores, bombones, canciones románticas, paseos a la luz de la luna. contesto el con cansancio.

-clásicos. Bufo Jellal.

-los clásicos siempre funcionan. Aseguro Laxus.

-oye esto es raro. Romeo volteo su cabeza en busca de personas.-los miércoles siempre saben estar los amigos de tu hermano. Miro a Zeref.

-tengo entendido que salió con una chica. Contesto sin darle importancia.

-y desde cuando una chica es más importante que los miércoles de amigos para tu hermano. Zeref miro a Gajeel.

-ni idea, debe ser alguna importante.

-claro, como Juv… espera la mujer de la lluvia me dijo que hoy salía con alguien, pero no me dijo con quien. Gajeel clavo la mirada en Gray, el cual se levanto de golpe.

-como putas no se dijiste eso antes?. Estaba enojado.

-que iba a saber yo que saldría con Lyon. Se defendió, o si claro que el sabia, la misma Juvia le había contado que saldrían juntos y el mismo junto con Natsu habían hablado "accidentalmente" sobre la afición de la chica por los parques de diversiones, frente de Rufus y Eve.

-no me contesta el celular, MALDITO LYON YO LO MATO. Revoleo su celular, el cual de milagro fue interceptado por Natsu.

-a donde la llevaría?. Indago Romeo.

-a un motel?. Respondió Natsu ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su mejor amigo/enemigo.

-CIERRA EL PICO FLAMITA. Natsu sonrío había logrado alterar más a su amigo.- debería preguntarle a las chicas. Aseguro el Fullbaster.

-a cuál? Ninguna debe saber, y si supieran ninguna te lo dirá. Le aseguro Zeref.

-Erza me dirá. Se alegro.

-está enojada contigo, recuerdas la discusión?. Las palabras de Jellal lo alejaron de la felicidad.

- a Juvia le gustan los parques. De la nada hablo Gajeel.- creo que ahí uno cerca del pue… Gray levanto tierra mientras salía corriendo de la casa.

-creo que esto termine bien?. Romeo ya tenía sus dudas.

-quien sabe. Fue la respuesta al unisonó.

-alcánzame otro cerveza. Pido Laxus- estas atentos a sus celulares por si las dudas.

-emmm, hielito dejo el suyo. Natsu levanto el aparato, Laxus escupió la cerveza, medio segundo después Laxus, Natsu, Jellal y Romeo estaban en el auto del primero, mientras Gajeel y Zeref en sus respectivas motos, sin esperar partieron al parque.

-EN EL PARQUE (2 horas después)-

Habían estado casi en todos los juegos, Juvia tenía un gigante oso de peluche color blanco abrazado como si de un tesoro se tratara. Lyon había pasado su mano por la cintura de ella, pegándola a su cuerpo, ambos sonreían y hablaban tranquilamente.

-ven Juvia nos falta la rueda de la fortuna. la arrastro hasta subirse.

Mientras en la entrada, un chico pasaba entre la gente buscando una cabellera azul o una blanca, dependiendo cual encontrara primero o la cercanía que estas tuvieran variaría su actitud, de una dulce a una psicópata.

-EN LA RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA-

-sabes Lyon, eres un gran chico, pero…

-lo se, lo eh notado, nos llevamos bien pero como amigos. El sonrío.- podemos ser amigos? te prometo que no habrá dobles intenciones. Ella asintió efusivamente y lo abrazo. Se quedaron allí conociéndose, por fin Lyon se había rendido, con su dignidad intacta y una nueva amiga, quizá cuñada.

-oye ya me canse de caminar, no los veo por ningún lado. Se quejo Romeo.

-el niño tiene razón, si algo malo hubiera pasado ya nos abríamos enterado. Secundo Gajeel la queja.

-deberíamos volver a su casa, el regresara tarde o temprano. Apoyo Jellal.

-no me iré sin Gray. Dijo decido un pelirosa.

-tomen. Laxus extendió las llaves de su auto al peliazul.- vayan, nosotros buscaremos un poco más.

-toma. Gajeel le paso la llave de su moto.-los tres no entran en una moto.

-EN FAIRY HILLS-

Lyon estaciono su auto cerca de la puerta de entrada, apago el motor.

-lo siento, por mi culpa se paso la hora permitida de llegada.

-no hay problemas, Erza es la que se encarga de eso. Respondió mientras sonreía.

-ahí algo de lo que ella no se ocupe? Curioseo.

-en realidad… NO. El quedo en blanco, *la presidente de verdad que es versátil* pensó.- Juvia la paso muy bien, gracias.

-y yo igual, podemos volver a salir cuando quieras. Contesto antes de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

Ella vio como el auto se marchaba sonriendo, bajo la mirada y vio en su reloj que eran las 11 de la noche.

-mierda, van a matar a Juvia. Se reprendía mientras apresuraba el paso, pero unos pasos además de los suyos la obligaron a detenerse y girar.

-G-Gray?. Se quedo sin aliento viendo que si era él, no había dudas.

-estabas esperándote. Contesto el sin más.-hace más de una hora, las chicas ninguna quiso decirme nada.

- y porque esperaba a Juvia?. Trataba de mantenerse firme, donde está su amigo mirándola de manera amenazadora ahora?

-saliste con mi hermano?. Pregunto con la voz normal.

-no es de su incumbencia. Respondió firme.

-saliste con mi hermano?. Repitió la pregunta.

-ya le dije que eso n…

-RESPONDE DE UNA PUTA VEZ. Grito colérico.

-SI, SALI CON LYON- grito ella un tanto asustada, vio la mano de el pasar por un costado, sintió como era tomada por la nuca y jalada con violencia hacia adelante, uniendo sus frentes. de la impresión dejo caer su oso al suelo.

-porque?, que paso?, te beso?, te toco?.su voz salía casi en susurru, uno con veneno.- que fue lo que paso?. La miraba fijo a los ojos, sus frentes unidas, sus narices se rozaban, sentían la respiración del otro sobre sus labios.

-n-no tengo por qué responder nada. Juvia buscaba desesperada llenar sus pulmones con oxigeno, estaba nerviosa y excitada? *porque, mierda, quiero besarlo, quiero, lo quiero, lo necesito*, sus pensamientos se terminaron confabulando con su corazón, seguro sus mejillas estaban rojas, trago saliva de manera sonora.

El chico bajo la vista a las labios rosas de Juvia, miro hacia atrás, *perfecto* pensó, de manera lenta comenzó a caminar, obligando a que ella también lo hiciera, *como mucho deben ser 10 paso*.

-se que fue un cretino, que me comporte como un imbécil, que te ignore, te lastime, pero… pero no me cambies por otro, no me dejes, Juvia por favor.

Las palabras que oía eran mágicas, divinas, el estaba aceptando todo lo que había hecho mal y eso la alegraba, pero más la alegraba que con cada palabra sus labios se rozaran, con las últimas palabras : Juvia por favor:, sintió como un largo, ancho y frió pilar tocaba su espalda, lo miro a los ojos, bajo la mirada a sus labios *bésame ya!*.

5 segundos malditos, entre miradas que rogaban y miradas que pedían permiso, lentamente el puso sus labios sobre los de ella, en un roce que duro un suspiro antes de convertirse en un arrebatador beso, los labios encajaban perfectamente y las lenguas combatía por dominar, pronto la falta del aire se hizo presente, *maldita necesidad de respirar* pensaron ambos al verse obligados a separarse, sin embargo apenas juntaron el aire suficiente volvieron a besarse. Juvia coloco estratégicamente una pierna entre las de Gray, comenzando a rosar su virilidad, el nada lento paso un brazo por la cintura de ella pegándola más a su cuerpo y bajo la mano que la sujetaba por la nuca, pasándola por el cuello, la clavícula hasta detenerse con todas las malas intenciones en el gran pecho derecho de Juvia, la cual suspiro cuando sintió como era levemente apretado. Pronto las manos comenzaron a vagar cada vez más por el cuerpo excitado del otro. El la tomo de las caderas y la levanto obligándola a rodearlo con las piernas, cada vez mas contacto, cada vez más calor.

Pero la Lorax sintió como él se ponía aun más duro, saco fuerza de Igneel sabe dónde y lo alejo.

-a lo que sigue, tendrás que ganártelo. Se bajo del agarre, con cuidado lo rodeo, se paro detrás de él y susurru en su oído.

-sayonara Gray-sama. El respiro profundo y giro lentamente para ver las caderas de la chica contonearse de un lado otro, provocándolo, ella se perdió por la gran puerta de vidrio y aunque a él le costó un poco reaccionar, lo hizo y con una sonrisa boba y un fuerte dolor en sus bajos se marcho hacia su auto.

Juvia cerró la puerta y agradeció que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas,abrazo su oso con fuerza y con cuidado subió a su habitación, lentamente abrió la puerta, entro y la cerro tras si, de golpe la luz se encendió dejando ver a TODAS sus amigas (entiéndase por todas Erza, Lucy, Levy, Mavis, Wendy, Cana, Bisca y Ever).

-lo hemos visto todo. Aclaro la pelirroja, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-tal vez Gray Fullbaster todavía no esté enamorado de Juvia, pero por Fairy Tail, que haré que me ruegue por esto. Señalo su cuerpo sonriendo.- el implorara por mas. Dijo completamente decidida.

-AYE SIR!. Fue el grito de victoria.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, Moshi, bueno mi gente lo intente de verdad quería escribir de un Gray romántico, en su lugar me salio uno pasional, me salio como respirar escribía a toda velocidad con mi hermana atrás leyendo todo jajaja.

si yo se que es muy Gruvia, pero yo se los adverti, el próximo sera mas Nalu. estamos a un día de la fiesta y no se lo que podrá pasar.

Gracias a **noeee, lala y Poleth01 **por sus comentarios!

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS! Y NOS LEEMOS BESITOS!


	14. entre tripas y flores

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones/aclaraciones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ENTRE TRIPAS Y FLORES-

Gray llego a su casa, las luces estaban prendidas y se oía voces, abrió la puerta para encontrase con sus amigos y su hermano hablando.

-DONDE CARAJOS TE METISTE HIELITOS!. Natsu había echo una fosa en el suelo de tanto ir y venir caminando, corrió lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió con violencia.

-si no lo sueltas no podrá hablar. Decía su hermano de lo más tranquilo, el pelirosa le hizo caso pero aun así se quedo a su lado, solo por si las dudas.-te vi. Lyon lo miro fijo y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

El pelinegro le devolvió la mirada, entonces la boba sonrisa que tenía hasta ahora se trasformo en una arrogante.

-de que hablas? Nos puedes decir donde te metiste?. Zeref estaba por perder la paciencia.

-vengo de Fairy Hills. Dijo a un parado en la puerta.

-ningún hombre puede entrar allí. Romeo se sorprendió.

-no estuve dentro. Aclaro.

-espera. Todos miraron a Natsu.- tienes los labios rojos e hinchados, hueles a mujer.

-te fuiste a descargar frustraciones?. Jellal no entendía nada.

-no, estaba esperando a Juvia. Los ojos se abrieron.-hable con ella, nos besamos.

-mas que besarse, casi tiran apoyados en el pilar.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?. Ninguno podía creer lo que Lyon acababa de decir.

-a eso te referías con él : te vi:. Indago Laxus, teniendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

-ganaste, pero cuídala bien o te destripo hermano. El peliblanco se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación.

-espero que no te duermas en los laureles. Le recomendó Gajeel.

- AL OTRO DÍA EN CLASES-

Estaba entrando por la puerta principal como siempre, pero unas hermosas flores que no supo distinguir le obstruyeron el paso, miro detrás del ramo, siguió el brazo, hasta llegar a la sonrojada cara de Gray.

-te ves muy lindo sonrojado. Las palabras de Juvia lo hicieron sonrojarse aun más, ella tomo el ramo y lentamente se acerco para besarle la mejilla, pero fue más rápido y giro el rostro, dándole un beso en la boca frente a todo el instituto, que quedo boquiabierto ante tal cosa.

-oigan vayan a un hotel. Ultear los interrumpió, Gray la miro de mala gana y Juvia sonrió con sinceridad al notar que en sus palabras no había malas intenciones.

-no puedo creer que te hayas rendido con ella. Le recriminaba Sting al peliblanco que solo se encogía de hombros.-yo no pienso rendirme con Lucy.

-ninguno va a rendirse. Aclaro Eve.

-ALMUERZO-

Los chicos hablaban orgullosos de lo que su amigo había hecho, pero la presencia del enemigo los altero.

-venimos a dejarles claro que ninguno imitara a Lyon. Hablo Doranbolt.

-que a hacer?, rogar?. Se burlo Gray, el total ya tenía la batalla ganada, bueno casi.

-conquistar. El contexto Rogue.

-a si y como van a hacer eso?. Insistió Gajeel.

-con un látigo y esposas. Dijo Rogue, medio segundo después estaba siendo levantado en los aires por un furioso Laxus.- que crees que eres el único que estuvo con Mira?. Los ojos se le abrieron de más al rubio que no creí en lo que oía, el pelinegro lo noto y agrego.- es muy buena no lo crees?. Estaba a punto de golpearlo, ya podia sentir el golpe pero no llego, en cambio los ojos del rubio se dirigieron a su espalda el terror se reflejaba en ellos, lentamente fue bajado cuando sintió el piso giro, *mierda* fue lo único que pensó al verla, allí con su hermosa sonrisa rodeada de sus amiga las cuales lo asesinaban con la mirada, pero no ella, ella solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

-con que un látigo y esposas eh?, con que tiramos eh?, con que soy buena?. Abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se transformo a una psicópata, lo tomo del cuello con una mano, a otra la volvió hacia atrás para tomar velocidad y PUUMMM estampó su puño de lleno contra la nariz de Rogue de la cual la sangre salió con fuerza.- con que juego o dejo de jugar en la intimidad es cosa mía. Otro golpe.-no recuerdo haber tirado contigo, si eso de verdad paso seguro fue pésimo. Otro golpe.-y si soy muy buena, tanto como para mantener a un verdadero hombre feliz y satisfecho. Otro terrible golpe, lo soltó Lyon lo atajo antes de que se diera de lleno contra el suelo.

-largo de aquí o les ira igual. Advirtió antes de cualquier movimiento Erza dando un paso al frente, quedando al lado de una sonriente Mira.

-haber quien habla pendejadas de mi ahora. La albina levanto la mano con la que había golpeado a Rogue mostrando como estaba llena de sangre, volvió a sonreír. Los chicos tomaron la decisión más valiente de sus vidas y alzando a un inconsciente y ensangrentado Rogue, huyeron.

Mientras su novio y sus amigos, casi se desmayaron de la impresión.

-c-creo que ni Laxus le hubiera pegado así. Se atrevió a hablar Romeo.

-servirá de lección para los demás. Aclaro Mavis.- qué tal si almorzamos juntos?.

Los chicos asintieron algo temerosos de hacer algo que pudiera hacer enojar a las chicas. Casi de manera automática cada pareja se formo dejando en claro que entre cada par había una relación mucho más que amistosa.

De lejos eran observados por una albina furiosa y sus amigas.

-Natsu nunca dejo que me sentara con él y los demás en el almuerzo. Reclamaba.- que tiene esa maldita?.

-ella no solo es la novia de uno de ellos también es amiga de todos. Le aclaro de mala gana Minerva.

-oye que clase de amiga eres tú?. Se reía Ikagura de la manera de hablar Minerva.

-una extremadamente sincera. Agrego Ángel entre risas.

-creo que se te está ocurriendo algo. Meredy se acerco a la albina la cual asintió con una sonrisa macabra.

Natsu caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos de la escuela, pensando en el baile, faltan horas solamente, tan distraído estaba que no noto la mano que salía por la puerta del baño de mujeres lo tomaba por la camisa y lo entraba volando.

-pero qué diablos… Lissana suéltame. Logro ver bien quien lo tenía y no le gusto para nada.

-dime que tiene esa perra que la hace tan especial. Omitió las palabras de Natsu y hundió su nariz en el cuello del chico.

-q-que crees que haces?. Comenzó a sonrojarse.

-te gusta que haga esto. Comenzó a dar besitos por todo el cuellos.-estas respirando con dificultad ya?. Y así era, simplemente no podía evitarlo, era un lugar sensible. Ella subía sus labios desde el cuello hasta la mandíbula y bajaba sus manos hasta el pecho, las manos bajaban mas y mas hasta toparse con el cinturón, el bajo la vista ella la subió, mientras el miraba la mano de Lissana peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, ella miraba la expresión de sorpresa y lo ruborizado que Natsu se encontraba, aprovecho que no prestaba atención y lo beso, pero él la corrió casi tirándola al piso.

-PERO QUE MIERDA HACES. Se limpio la boca con la manga de la camisa y la miro con asco.

-oh por dios Natsu, como si no lo supieras, adorabas que lo hiciera. Se volvió a acercar, paro fue empujada de vuelta.

-eso era antes, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi estoy con Lucy. Le aclaro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-QUE TIENE ESA PERRA EH? LA MUY MALDITA NO TIENE NADA DE ESPECIAL? YO TE AMO. Le grito casi llorando.

-ella es hermosa, tiene el pelo sedoso, un cuerpo para el infarto, la sonrisa más hermosa de todas, es inteligente, kawai, fresca e inocente en ocasiones, su mirada desborda dulzura, ella es simplemente perfecta, es por eso que tiene tantos amigos por eso que la amo. y se fue dejándola sola y destruida.

-no te da vergüenza humillarte así?. La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, levanto su cara y la vio parada mirándola de arriba.

-d-desde cuando estás aquí?. La miro a los ojos.

-desde que metiste a Natsu.

-y por qué no hiciste nada?.Interrogo aun mas avergonzada que antes.

-iba a entrar y partirte la cara, después quise saber cómo actuaria Natsu ya sabes si te correspondería, luego lo vi y lo oí decir todo eso y después de que se marcho entre.

-por qué?. Insistió.

-porque podía entrar y arrancarte el cabello pero tu seguirías insistiendo, en cambio fue él quien te dejo claro que me ama y que no te quiere cerca nunca más, siendo honesta fue mejor ver como el rompía tu corazón que romperte la nariz. Le sonrió con orgullo.

-crees que me detendré?, el está confundido. Le respondió.

-confundido estaba cuando estuvo con vos, entiende que no te tomo en serio ni siquiera te sentabas con él a almorzar, eras un descargo que se convirtió en algo serio por obligación. Lucy se sentía mal con ella misma por decir eso, pero era la única forma de que Lissana entendiera que no le dejaría en camino libre con Natsu, ya que él era de ella.

-MALDITA!. Levanto su mano derecha dispuesta a abofetearla, pero la mano fue interceptada por la mano izquierda de la rubia, la cual la imito y la abofeteo en la cara dejando su mano marcada en la mejilla izquierda de la albina, ella rompió en llanto.

-no te vuelvas a acercar a Natsu, o Mira y Erza parecerán ángeles al lado mío. le soltó la mano empujando con fuerza hacia atrás. Le dio la espalda y se marcho.

La Strauss cayó al suelo totalmente humillada *tal vez ya es hora de dejarlo atrás*.

-NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. El pelirosa se giro al oir su nombre, vio como Lucy corría hacia él con un radiante sonrisa, tomo impulso y…salto la agarro en el aire, mientras ella lo rodeaba con las piernas y le daba un señor beso (con señor beso me refiero a un beso increíble), los demás los veían entre ruborizados y felices por tal demostración de afecto.

-tú eres perfecto, todos los que te conocen te adoran, eres medio bruto pero bue, estas muy bueno, tenes un cuerpazo ,eres fuerte, fiel y compañero, atento y detallista, gracioso, observador, YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!. Y volvió a besarlo.

-pero q…, .abrió los ojos ante su propio descubrimiento-oíste lo que le dije a Lissana?.

-lo oí y lo vi todo, fue muy tierno y devastador. Aclaro ella. El sonrió por lo visto no estaba enojada.- entonces, que es lo que te gusta?. Ella cambio su sonrisa por una mirada llena de lujuria, el sonrió con picardía.

-te lo cuento en mi casa?.

-no, mejor muéstramelo. Se bajo volteo a ver a Wendy.-mandare a Happy a pasar la noche con vos y Charlie. Miro a Laxus.-no iré a dormir, nos vemos. Tomo de la mano a su novio y desaparecieron ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos.

-ara ara, me parece que tendremos la casa sola esta noche. La albina se colgó del brazo de Laxus el cual sonrió.

-oye Erza, hazme un favor, si?. Wendy le guiño el ojo a su amiga la cual asintió.

-Jellal, Wendy pasara la noche en Fairy Hills. El peliazul volteo a verla.

-pero y Charlie y Happy?. Pareció no darse cuenta de la indirecta.

-enserió eres bobo, camina. La pelirroja lo empujo y se marcharon.

-pasaras la n…. Romeo también fue arrastrado a la salida.

-Lily también dormirá en Fairy Hills. Se apuro a decir Levy, dejando a Gajeel más que sorprendido.

-quieres ver una película?. Pregunto inocente Mavis.

-claro, ahí estrenos hoy. Le contesto inocente Zeref.

-al parecer todos tendrán acción. Dijo Gray.

-Juvia cree que Mavis y Zeref enserio verán una película. Defendió la pureza de su amiga.

-y tú que harás esta noche Juvia?. Puso su mejor sonrisa y se le acerco.

-Juvia, pasara a buscar a Charlie, Happy y Lily , los llevara a Fairy Hills y pasara la noche. Se tenso, esperando oírla decir que con el.- con ellos cuidándolos, adiós Gray. Lo beso en la mejilla y desapareció.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, no me salio tan Nalu =(, espero que les haya gustado, ya en el próximo cap ya es viernes el día del baile y puede pasar de todo.

ESTA LISTA ES DE LOS CORAZONES ROTOS.

ºLissana, corazón y mejilla rotos, fuera del juego y humillada de paso.

ºRogue, cara destruida, fuera del juego.

ºLyon, se retiro como todo un caballero.

ºUltear, cara destruida, pero se retiro con honores y le dio una lección a Gray.

Gracias a **noeee, lala, Carmesi Flor, CMR, Anabelle, Asia12. **por sus comentarios, amo saber lo que piensan de esta historia!.

ok, eso es todo nos leemos y besitos!


	15. en la noche

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-EN LA NOCHE –

Estaba acostada boca arriba, con su corto cabello azul desparramado por la cama, la respiración tranquila hacia subir y bajar sus pequeños pechos al aire, uno de sus brazos posaba tranquilo sobre su abdomen mientras el otro la hacía sobre su cabeza, la cadera envuelta con una sabana que no alcanzaba a cubrir ni las rodillas.

La observaba como si de una majestuosa diosa se tratara, tenía en su cuerpo la sensación de las caricias, los rastros del amor. Le costaba entender como habían hecho el amor de esa manera sin que ella se rompiera.

Habían llegado a su casa, Lily ya no estaba allí, el la había mirado serio y le dijo que no si ella no se sentía lista el no iba a presionarla, pero ella con una sonrisa le había contestado que estaba lista para ser su mujer, los besos comenzaron lentos y dulces para convertirse en lujuria, la tomo en brazos para acostarla con cuidado sobre la cama. El la recorrió con sus manos y boca experta llevándola a un lugar desconocido uno lleno de sensaciones indescriptibles y deliciosas.

-se gentil. La suplica reboto en su mente mientras con cuidado la penetraba, ella jamás creyó que un hombre tan grande y tosco como el podría ser tan suave y delicado, estaba segura que cada vez que una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos el se detenía y la besaba, pronto el dolor se fue pero no la delicadeza, había leído y oído de sesiones de sexo salvaje donde de tanto moverse casi se rompían, pero su primera vez había sido la más mágica ni en los libros de amor más reconocidos se describía una unión tan llena de amor. Después de de que termino él siguió un poco más, antes de caer a su lado y abrazarla.

En sueños se sintió observada. Lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Gajeel mirándola fijamente, ojos llenos de amor, se sonrieron, Levy se sonrojo al notar su pecho al aire y que él estaba aun desnudo. Volvieron a acurrucarse para así dormir los dos presos del amor.

-EN OTRA CASA-

-me haces cosquillas. Dijo entre sueños, ella freno la mano, acerco su rostro y beso su espalda.

Era perfecto su cuerpo, su personalidad, el. Ella recostada completamente desnuda, igual que él, ninguno se esforzó en tapar su desnudes, estaban cómodos así.

-recuerdas la primera vez que no vimos?. Pregunto él.

-sí, fue en el orfanato, Wendy era divida. Le respondió.

-tenias el cabello corto el aquel entonces. Sonrió.-eras muy tierna. Se giro para mirarla de costado.

-cuando llegue aquí no creí volver a verte. Se le acerco.- me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando te vi con Natsu.

-jajajaja, no más grande de la que me lleve yo cuando supe que el temible monstruo del que hablaban era la misma dulce y hermosa Erza que yo conocía. Le beso.

-eso de igual, ahora estamos juntos. Dijo la Scarlet entre sus labios.-y no pienso irme. Lo abrazo.

-yo no te dejare ir.

-EN OTRA CASA-

-Jellal va a matarme. Se rieron con fuerza.

-se va a acostumbrar. Le decía ella mientras dibujaba círculos invisibles sobre su pecho.- quiero quedarme así por siempre.

-oye pensaba, que ya que el año próximo tu hermano se irá a la universidad, emmm t-tal vez… podrías… venir… a v-vivir aquí. Ella se sentó para mirarlo con los ojos y boca abiertos.-claro que Charlie también, pero si no quieres. Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurru doloroso.

-y a Macao no le molestara?. Indago.

-ya eh hablado con él, dijo que sería un placer o tal vez podríamos ir a tu casa, Ahhhhhh no se como quieras. Concluyo nervioso.

-en mi casa tendremos más privacidad y no molestaremos a mi suegro. Ella sonrió.

-es un sí?. Casi no se lo creía.

-Charlie se sentirá mas cómoda y Jellal tendrá donde quedarse cuando venga de visitas.

-todos podrán quedarse cuando vengan de visitas. Se levanto y comenzó a saltar en la cama de la felicidad.

-Romeo, e-estas desnudo. Wendy comenzó a reír como loca.

-FAIRY Hills-

-la película fue muy linda. Se veía a dos jóvenes caminar de la mano.

-si, aunque triste. Aseguro un pelinegro.

-supongo que las historias de amor lo son. Dijo una rubia dudosa.

-la nuestra también?. La pregunta fue una provocación, aunque lo dijera sonrojado.

-no, la nuestra es sangrienta. Aseguro con una sonrisa, después de pensarlo y recordar a cierto muñeco de nieve asintió, de igual manera que ella había pensado en una pelirosa próximamente pelada.

-llegamos.

-no así falta que camináramos hasta aquí, tendrás que volver solo. Se veía afligida.

-No hay problema yo quería pasar más tiempo contigo. La beso con ternura a modo de despedida, quedándose parado hasta que la perdió de vista tras la puerta de vidrio.

-Juvia cree que ustedes son muy tiernos. Los exceed asintieron de acuerdo.

-pensé que tu imitarías a las demás. Decía Mavis mientras abrazaba a Charlie.

-no, Juvia quiere que le rueguen. Todos rieron.

-no creo que tarde mucho en hacerlo. Comento Lily.

-tengo el presentimiento de que el te rogara mañana mismo. Acoto Charlie.

-aye sir!. Dijo Happy comiéndose un pescado que saco de Acnologia sabe dónde.

Zeref caminaba tranquilo yendo a su casa, y aunque parecía volar en su cabeza estaba atento a los pasos que lo seguían, como cualquiera entro a un callejón, y se mantuvo quieto en la oscuridad hasta ver el rostro de sus perseguidores.

-enserio necesitas ayuda?. Buscaban con la mirada de donde venían las palabras.

-solo están de espectadores, ellos contaran la paliza que te daré.

-paliza? Jaja que buen chiste. Dio unos pasos al frente.- nunca eh perdido una pelea.

-tú?, con ese cuerpito escuálido, nunca podrías ganarnos. Doranbolt se burlo.

-creí que solo eras un espectador, me da igual te golpeare en nombre de Romeo. Giro.- a vos Sting no te haré nada por que tus amigos necesitaran alguien que los cargue, aparte Natsu no me lo perdonaría.

Se quedo parado con una mano en el bolsillo, mientras con la derecha los llamaba, Eve y Doranbolt sonrieron y se abalanzaron contra él , el primero adopta la pose de boxeo, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda lanzaba golpe tras golpe, pero ninguno llegaba el pelinegro que los esquivaba con demasiada facilidad incluso los derechazos dobles. Doranbolt creyó tener una oportunidad, tomo distancia mandando una patada asegurada a las costillas pero no a las de Zeref ya que había tomado de la muñeca a Eve y de un tirón lo puso en su lugar, el pequeño rubio recibió el golpe de su amigo en cual no reacciono a tiempo para poder frenarlo. Eve se agarro la parte dañada y ejerció presión mientras respiraba con dificultad, sin piedad fue tomado del cuello.

-les cuento un secreto?.-apretó mas fuerte.- ni Laxus puede ganarme. Junto fuerza en su brazo levantando al Tearm del suelo para golpearlo sucesivamente contra la pared, lo dejo caer al ver las lagrimas de dolor. Giro, hizo unos pasos antes de levantar su pierna y apoyar su pie en la garganta de Doranbolt y apretando.

-dejaras de molestar a Romeo y de acosar a Wendy. Aflojo el agarre para terminar pateando su rostro, obligándole a besar el suelo.

-llevatelos que ya me dan pena. Camino para salir del callejón, bajo la horrorizada mirada de Sting quien no podía creer como el pelinegro ni siquiera parecía agitado después de la pelea. De a poco se acerco a sus amigos, sentándose en el suelo saco su celular.

-Rufus, ven a buscarnos Eve y Doranbolt, Zeref los dejo inconsciente a ambos, no tengo el auto, estamos en un callejón cerca de la plaza central.

-estaremos allí en 10 minutos.

-EN OTRA CASA-

Toc, toc,toc. El maldito e insistente golpeteo de la puerta lo termino de despertar, bajo para insultar a quien sea que jodiera a esa hora.

-quien de… unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos impidiéndole hablar. Cerro con fuerza la boca y la empujo lejos de él.

-que crees que haces? Mira está arriba durmiendo, si no quieres que te asesine lárgate. Trato de cerrar la puerta, pero Ángel se lo impidió.

-oh vamos Laxus sé que me deseas, deseas esto. Señalo su cuerpo.

-deseo que te largues. Le dijo ella retrocedió unos pasos.- ya basta, esto me parecía divertido e un principio, poner celosa a Mira, pero ya estoy arto. Respiro hondo y la miro de pies a cabeza.- eres atractiva lo admito. Ella sonrió sugerente y volvió a acercarse. – pero no eres la mitad de atractiva que Mira y a ti no te amo, así que deja de humillarte y largo. Le cerró la puerta en la cara y subió a su habitación dispuesto a volver a dormir.

-es tan lindo oír que me amas. Al entrar la albina no estaba en la cama, sino parada a un costado de la puerta.- te mereces un castigo y de un salto enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del rubio, para volver a hacer el amor.

-EN CASA DE GRAY-

-que hiciste qué?. Grito Gray al oír las palabras de Zeref al otro lado del teléfono.- Lyon. Grito mientras tapaba la bocina del teléfono, su hermano se asomo con cara de dormido.- Zeref golpeo a tus amigos Eve y Doranbolt, deberías ver como se encuentran. Le sugirió.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE!, ACASO SE VOLVIERON LOCOS? PELEAR CON EL ES UNA IDIOTEZ!. Salió gritando el peliblanco de la habitación de su hermano

-ya se dije, vos estas bien?

-yo, si mejor imposible, me sentí genial cuando le estrelle la cabeza contra la pared al idiota de Eve, que se meta con Mavis ahora. Le contesto.

-jajajaja, dudo que se meta con alguien en algún tiempo. Se burlo.-me avisaste solo a mi?

-si, sabia que eras el único solo jajaja.

-gracias por recordarme que Juvia me dejo solo. Sonaba frustrado.

-te lo dijimos, ella te lo dijo, tendrás que rogar hermano, RO-GAR!.

-si, si, si lo se gran maestro de la pelea jajaja. Me voy a dormir de la frustacion, ponte hielo en los nudillos.

-para que?, ni un golpe de puño les di. Aclaro.

-en verdad eres un monstruo ja, le contaras a Mavis?.

-claro que lo hare, ella misma me dijo que nuestra historia de amor era sangrienta.

-sangrienta va a ser cuando Meredy se te vuelva a acercar, no me quiero ni imaginar a la pequeña hada furiosa. Tembló de solo imaginarlo.

-teniendo amigas como Mira y Erza la verdad que da miedo.

Y pasaron horas hablando de lo aterradora que eran las mujeres furiosas, y ni hablar de las suyas.

-EN OTRA CASA-

Faltaba muy poco para que amaneciera cuando un exceed azul entro por una ventana abierta, sigilosamente prepara el desayuno para 3 personas. Había pastel de fresa, tres tazas de leche y una jarrita de café, una copa con ensalada de fruta y un copito de crema, obviamente también había un suculento pescado.

Agarro una olla y el cucharon de servir la sopa, volando se dirigió a la habitación en la cual dos jóvenes enamorados dormían. Al ver como se sonrojo ya que él estaba desnudo y destapado, mientras a ella se le veían los pechos y media cola, se dirigió al baño y lleno la bañadera. Tomo distancia y… PUMM PUUUM PUUUUUUMMMMM.

-ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE TORTOLITOS!. Entre los golpes contra la olla y los gritos ambos se levantaron de un salto quedando desnudos frente a Happy, el cual soltó los utensilillos de cocina para cubrir sus ojos con las patitas. Lucy salió dispara al baño.

-pase por tu casa y te traje ropa. Le dijo el neko a la rubia, mientras Natsu desnudo se dirigía a desayunar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ohayo, perdón por la demora, este capitulo me salio de golpe, tenia relaciones sin desarrollar y demasiados malos para un solo día, aunque va a ser un día LARGOOOOO. yo amo el Gale y Lami, tenia pensado escribir de ellos cuanto termine esta historia ustedes que dicen?. bueno a otro punto estaba pensando en el capitulo final agregar lemon de TODAS las parejas, pero eso va a depender de ustedes y su opinion.

LISTA DE CORAZONES ROTOS

ºEve, cara rota cortesia de un celoso pero tranquilo Zeref.

ºDoranbolt, que se la llevo de arriba por dársela de super guerrero.

ºAngel, humillada por el amor que Laxus siente por Mira.

Gracias a **noeee, asu164, lala, diane redfox, nei8, jessyB-conejo, asia12, anabelle, guest y limon quiero**, por sus comentarios realmente MUCHAS GRACIAS!

ok, esto es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y respondan mis preguntas, nos llemos y besitos


	16. centros de mesas

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(opiniones de la autora)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-CENTRO DE MESAS-

Erza como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tenía que supervisar los preparativos finales para esa noche mágica.

Los exceed se encargaron de llevar a cada chica ropa limpia para poder ir a la escuela, ninguna contó nada, no podrían hablar libremente entre tanta gente, los chicos por otro lado se habían burlado de Gray por ser abandonado por Juvia a la cual Gajeel levanto en brazos mientras decía que ella era un ejemplo para las mujeres vengativas.

Cuando las burlas sesaron Zeref se dispuso a contarle a todos lo ocurrido con Eve y Doranbolt.

-me hubiera gustado estar allí. Dijo Laxus.-hace mucho que no te veo pelear.

-darle la cabeza contra la pared a un idiota y desmayar a otro de una patada no es pelear. Aclaro Erza, Mira asentía ellas sí que sabían lo que era pelear.

-no sabía que eras tan bueno peleando. Comento Lucy con un tic en el ojo.

-cuando vos, Juvia, Gajeel, Jellal y Wendy llegaron Zeref ya había colgado los guantes. Mención Gray.

-por qué?. Curioseo Juvia. Todos miraron a Laxus.

-hace unos años era un idiota, me pelee con mis amigos y en una clase de ed. Física (todo lo violento pasa en la clase de ed. Física, en el colegio al que iba si ja), termine peleando con Natsu y Gray, pero Zeref apareció y me cago a trompadas, estuve internado unos meses después de eso. Les contó entre avergonzado y gracioso, las miradas de Erza , Mavis y Levy se oscurecieron, fijaron la vista en Mira la cual había bajado la cabeza al recordar ese pasado oscuro, pero de golpe la levanto sonrió y se pego al brazo de su hombre.

-gracias a eso golpes, las neuronas se le acomodaron y volvía al lado de la luz. Bromeo, pero Jellal, Gajeel, Lucy, Juvia y Wendy pasaban la mirada de Zeref a Laxus, que clase de fuerza monstruosa podría tener alguien que parecía tan débil como Zeref para dejar internado por varios meses a un tanque como Laxus?.

-definitivamente las apariencias engañan. Las palabras de Wendy hicieron asentir a los demás.

-recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar, si?. Pronuncio Lucy haciendo reír a todos.

- EN EL SALÓN DE ACTOS-

Todo estaba decorado de manera elegante, las mesas ubicadas, con los manteles todo perfecto, pero y como no iba a estarlo teniendo a Erza como la comandante de toda aquella batalla por la magnificencia. La pelirroja había puesto a todo el mundo a trabajar, ni los heridos se habían salvado de ayudar con los preparativos. Jellal ayudaba igual que todos pero sin apartar la vista de la pelirroja y su odioso vicepresidente, el cual aprovechaba cada oportunidad para tocarla de más.

-Erza, se que me has dicho que ya tienes pareja, pero tal vez deberías reconsiderarlo, porque sabes, emmm to , etto T-TTE A-A-A-A-M-M-M-M-OOOOO!. Termino por confesarse un peliverde muerto de vergüenza, esa no era la confesión más romántica del mundo.

-debemos acomodar las mesas de otra forma para que haya mas lugar en la pista de baile, además vamos a necesitar más sillas. Erza paso frente a él como si nada.-me escuchaste Rufus?.

-n-no l-loooo olvidar-ee. Trato de mantener las apariencias, pero el pálido de su rostro sus ojos desorbitados y la manera que sudaba no era normal, ella se acerco lo inspecciono.

-te ves muy mal será mejor que descanses, hay otros que pueden ayudar. Y se marcho dejándolo solo y medio muerto.

-Erza donde están las centro de mesas. Le pregunto Levy.

-están sobre el escenario.

-pero están sucios. Intervino Mavis.- vayamos a lavarlos, Levy.

Ambas fueron directo al baño con una caja grande llena de centros de mesa de plástico.

-EN EL BAÑO-

-aun no he hecho mi jugada contra Erza.

-no te vas a rendir verdad?.

-por que lo haría?, quiero a Jellal Fernández para mi, ustedes deberían hacer algo también.

-que puedo hacer, las maldita con apariencia de lolis tienen locos a los chicos, Gajeel ni siquiera me saluda en los pasillos.

-con Zeref es igual, él ni nota que existo.

-hagan lo que quieran, yo no pienso dejarle el camino tan fácil a la presidenta.

-a la mierda todo, no pienso bajar los brazos con Gajeel.

-ni yo con Zeref.

Del otro lado de la puerta Mavis y Levy estaban estáticas, la furia corría por sus venas, esas malditas querían meterse entre ellas y sus novios, aun peor Minerva le haría algo a Erza y eso si era realmente imperdonable. Pacientes esperaron a que Minerva saliera, eso sería un mano a mano, sin testigos, sin interrupciones.

Entraron, la peliazul dejo la caja llena de centro de mesa en el suelo, cerca de la puerta.

Las pelirosa no supieron el momento en el que fueron atacadas, cada una tenia parada frente a ellas a su rival del amor.

-conocí a Zeref cuando éramos niños, el viva en la casa de al lado de la del director Makarov, en la que yo viva desde que nací, mis padres murieron, el es mi padrino y me crió junto con Laxus. Miro abajo.- siempre lo quise, el no es un capricho para mi, fue mi primer amigo sin contar a Laxus obviamente, yo no solo veo la popular o temible que es, ni presto atención a las idioteces que dicen de él, yo lo conozco, conozco su fuerza física y la de su corazón, esa es la razón por la cual estoy enamorada de él.

-Gajeel, no es el tipo rudo y temible que parece, es una persona maravillosa cariñosa y sensible, que sabe lo que quiere y entiende lo que los demás sienten, es una gran amigo y compañero, un amante maravilloso. Sonrió ante su comentario, mientras Ikagura se mordía el labio de la envidia.-el es mío, es mi hombre, es mi amor . las amigas hablaban al mismo tiempo, cada una se dirigía a su enemiga en particular, mirándola fijamente.

-Y NO ME QUEDARE PARADA ESPERANDO QUE UNA ZORRA ME LO ROBE. Ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-SI DEBO DISCUTIR. Comenzó Mavis

-DISCUTIRE, SI DEBO PELEAR. Siguió Levy

-PELEARE.

- PERO JAMAS TE ENTREGARE A ZEREF/GAJEEL, POR QUE YO LO AMO. terminaron, clavando una mirada del más puro de los venenos.

-por que lo mío es un amor egoísta, en el que solo quiero a Gajeel para mi, si insistes en seguir con esta guerra absurda, la cual ya perdiste no me importa. La Mcgarden se giro para marcharse.- solo debo destriparte. Camino hacia la puerta levanto la caja y la coloco sobre el lavamanos.

-no te quiero cerca de Zeref o te arrancare la piel a tiras. Mavis imito a su amiga y antes de irse agrego.- Erza ordena que limpien los centro de mesas, si no lo quieren hacer, arréglense con ella. Y se marcharon, dejando a 2 pelirosa sin una pisca de valentía, tal vez había sido la manera tan llena de amor que cada una describía a su hombre o el hecho de lo amenazante que sonaban o tal vez era solo por que se habían cansado de pelear por una causa perdida, pero ninguna dijo nada, en su lugar se arremangaron y comenzaron a lavar los centros de mesa.

-EN EL SALÓN DE ACTOS-

Minerva caminaba maliciosa, tenía un gran plan para hacer que Erza dejara a Jellal y ella gustosa lo consolaría, lo único que necesitaba era una frase de parte de la presidenta y listo todo estaría listo, se acerco, toco su hombro, pero nunca noto como 2 pequeñas una rubia y otra peliazul corrían como si el mismísimo Acnologia las siquiera, ambas saltaron encima de la Orland tirándola al suelo.

-que sucede aquí?. Indago la comandante de la fiesta.

-ella tenía planeado estropear tu relación con Jellal. Hablo la rubia, mientras la peliazul asentía efusivamente.

-ahhhhhhhhhh, nunca aprendes cierto, agárrenla fuerte, oye Jellal ven aquí. Grito, sus amigas obedecieron y su novio se acerco, lo agarro de la camisa y lo beso.

Los ojos de Minerva casi se salen de su órbita ante aquel beso de victoria que la Scarlet le refregaba en la cara, el Fernández correspondió el beso, sin saber bien el por qué, pero en medio de todo eso la pelirroja abrió los ojos y los clavo en la pelinegra, con superioridad. El beso no se termino hasta que Minerva agacho la cabeza dolida de ver eso.

-te advertí muchas veces que dejaras de molestar. Sus amigas la soltaron y ella la agarro de la camisa levantándola d golpe haciéndola parar al frente de ella.- Minerva Orland, me das vergüenza y pena, ahora lárgate, no quiero verte, ni necesito de tu ayuda perra. La empujó al suelo, lugar en el que se quedo hasta que Ultear quien ayudaba con otras cosas la vio y corriendo se acerco a ella para llevársela.

Titania sonrió ante lo que veía, ella no era cruel ni nada parecido, pero nadie se metía con lo suyo y ella ya le había advertido a Minerva lo que pasaría, tal vez no la había insultado o golpeado, solo con mostrarle la manera en que Jellal la besaba, como se besaban con tanto amor era escarmiento suficiente para el corazón de una joven enamorada, y aunque Minerva Orland era la reina de las perras, ella también tenía alguien especial y ese alguien especial tenia a alguien más. Jellal Fernandez tenía a Erza Scarlet.

Mientras todo eso pasaba en el salón, en la parte de atrás una voluptuosa rubia buscaba repuesto para unas luces rotas.

-aquí esta estas benditas lucecitas. Se queja mientras las guardaba en el bolsillo de su saco, con cuidado bajo las escaleras, camino hacia la puerta pero esta se cerró ante sus ojos, dejándola sola, sola con Sting.

-no me gusta estar encerrada. Le dijo de mala gana.

-podemos hacer que te guste. No le gusto la manera en la que le hablo.

-córrete, tengo que llevar esto a Erza. Trato inútilmente de correrlo.

-hay solo una manera de que me corra. El se separo de la puerta y la rodeo con un brazo por la cintura, ella bajo la vista miro como sus pechos se unían con el torso de él, trato de separarse pero fue inútil, Sting pasó su mano libre por los cabellos rubios, por sus mejillas, la agarro de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo de frente. Lucy estaba dura no quería darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que sintió la mano de el bajar desde su cuello a sus pechos, los cuales toco, tenía que hacer algo rápido. De pronto click.

-oh, ya sé lo que quieres. Cerró los ojos y se comenzó a acercar, el la imito.-quieres esto. Dijo casi sobre sus labios, para meterle una fuerte patada en la ingle que lo hizo caer al suelo sin respiración y con un terrible dolor que lo partía a la mitad, la rubia salió corriendo y no paró hasta reconocer el pelo rosa a lo lejos, acelero el paso y lo abrazo por la espalda sollozando.

-Luce q-que sucede. Natsu giro para verla, estaba llorando.

-el me encerró, me abrazo, m-ee-to-o. no pudo terminar, el pelirosa y compañía habían perdido la cordura cuando ella dijo me toco su mirada les indicaba que había tocado y eso los puso peor.

-quien?. El tono tranquilo era preocupante.

-S-sting. Fue casi un susurru, en el que su novio y sus amigos la pasaron a los brazos de Mira para ir en busca de ese bastardo.

Pero cuando llegaron solo vieron a Laxus y a Sting siendo suspendido por este en el aire.

-NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MI PRIMA O TE CORTARE LA VERGA Y HARÉ QUE TE COMAS MALDITO PERVERTIDO. Y PUUUUMMMMM el cuerpo del rubio contra el suelo, el Dreyar volteo a ver a sus amigos los cuales no entendían como llego más rápido que ellos y como le hizo ese daño en tan poco tiempo, Laxus se sacudió las manos.- nadie se mete con Lucy. Y salió en busca de su prima para llevarla a casa a buscar sus cosas para ir a arreglarse en Fairy Hills junto con todas las chicas.

Los demás se hicieron a un lado, estáticos.

-YO QUERÍA GOLPEARLO, PERO ASÍ NO VALE LA PENA. se quejo Natsu.

-todo esta termina, listo para esta noche, ya váyanse solo faltan 8 horas y todos debemos descansar y arreglarnos. Dio la orden Erza.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, últimamente me siento a escribir y salen casi solos, jajajaja, el proximo va a ser la previa, como se arregaln lo que cada uno espera, creo que todas saben lo que Gray espera jajaja.

LISTA DE CORAZONES ROTOS.

ºRufus, olímpicamente ignorado.

ºIkagura, si no paraba la destripaban.

ºMeredy, a esta le iban a arrancar la piel tiras, que linda imagen no?

ºMinerva, humillada y refregaron amor en su cara (admito que me gusto mucho escribir esa parte sufre minerva sufre muajajja)

ºSting, patada asesina, seguida de golpisa del primo sobreprotector.

Gracias a **Asi164, JessyB-bunny, lala, Eliel07, NaomiJv, poleth01** por los comentarios, ustedes alimentan mi autoestima creativo!

ok eso es todo, nos leemos y besitos!


	17. preparandonos

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

-llamada telefónica o mensaje.

(opiniones de la autora)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-PREPARANDONOS-

las chicas habían salido corriendo del colegio, llegando a casa para descansar unas horas antes de comenzar a arreglarse.

-FAIRY HILLS (5 HORAS ANTES DEL BAILE)-

Habían instalado una salón de belleza en la sala de estar de la residencia para arreglarse todas juntas, pusieron grandes cortinas que tapan cada ventana y las puertas por si había algún curioso dando vueltas.

Las chicas tomaron una siesta de 2 horas, lo necesitaban. Apenas se levantaron se dirigieron en grupos al baño, mientras se duchaban cuchicheaban.

-llego a las 2 de la mañana a dar lastima.

-Laxus es muy celoso.

-Natsu quería golpearlo.

-lo hara cuando se recupere.

-la muy arrastrada.

-fue peor que un golpe.

-le dije la verdad.

-la piel a tiras?

-Happy preparo el desayuno.

-Lily tomo una foto.

-oye cuenta los detalles.

Levy se dispuso a contar TODO bajo la atención de sus amigas, las cuales cambiaban de tonos con cada palabra.

-oye a las pequeñitas les cabe bien eh. Se rió Evergreen.

-a Juvia le alegra que no te haya partido a la mitad.

-los has visto desnudo? Quiso saber Mavis.

-nos hemos bañado juntos muchas veces. Aclaro la peliazul.

Siguieron un rato más, antes de salir del baño Wendy les dio la noticia.

-el año próximo me iré a vivir con Romeo. Silencio.

-ara, ara, no creo que a tu hermano le guste. Comento Mira.

-tendrá que aceptarlo, ustedes, el se irán dejándome prácticamente sola. Miro el suelo.

-eso será genial, tendremos donde quedarnos cuando vengamos de visitas. Lucy la abrazo.

-solo trata de no quedar embarazada. Le advirtió Cana, haciendo que todas asientan efusivamente.

Andaban en ropa interior, envuelta en una toalla o desnuda (cofErzacof), el maquillaje iba y venía igual que los perfumes, bijuteri y ropa ya que algunas chicas habían terminado intercambiando los vestidos.

-será mejor que les avisen a los chicos del cambio. Les recomendó Levy. Todo era griterío y faltaba mucho que hace aun.

-CASA DE LAXUS (3 HORAS PARA LA FIESTA)-

Imitando a las chicas ellos estaban en bóxer o desnudos (cofGraycof).

Después de mucha presión Gajeel había contado que hizo el amor con Levy, pero sin entrar en detalles.

-es increíbles 2 virginidades en una noche. Dijo Lily, sin querer claro.

-como que 2?quiso saber Laxus.

-claro Levy y Lucy. Aclaro Happy intencionalmente claro. Al rubio se le desencajo la mandíbula, lentamente giro y tomo a Natsu por el cuello mientras gritaba.

-LADRÓN DE PUREZAS!. Los demás sonreían nerviosos.

-tú no te rías, Jellal actuara peor cuando sepa que te le hiciste eso a su hermanita. Agrego Happy. Dicho y hecho el Fernández imito a su amigo.

-perdón, los parientes sobreprotectores. Se burlo Gray.

-tú no entiendes por qué no tienes parientes mujeres. Contesto Laxus.

-WENDY/LUCY DEBÍA LLEGAR PURA AL CASAMIENTO.

-jajajaja, a que cuando se la robaste a Mira no pensabas en que llegara pura al casamiento. Se burlo Gray, el Dreyar se puso pálido, por un segundo miro a su cuñado quien estaba igual que el .

-y vos a Erza. Remato, pero no tuvo el efecto que esperaba, en cambio el Fullbaster se encogió de hombros.

-yo no le robe nada a Erza, ella me la entrego como yo le entregue la mía, en un voto silencioso de amor y complicidad. Palabras más sinceras jamás pronunciadas.

-es absurdo impedirle a las chicas tener sexo cuando ustedes gozan de él. Opino Bacchus que estaba con ellos porque sus amigos no irían a la fiesta. -ademas ellas lo hicieron para sellar su amor con quienes ellas eligieron, no fue por calentura o porque las obligaran. Concluyo el Glow.

-cuando estas sobrio eres un sabio filosofo. Lo alago Zeref.

-acabes con el tema aquí, retrógrados. Hablo Gajeel.- tenemos que arreglarnos e ir por las chicas.

Los parientes celosos bajaron a sus respectivos cuñados (Laxus trata de cuñado a Natsu, porque no sé como se dice ja), algo avergonzados por su actitudes, aunque no lo hacían de retrógrados, era por miedo a que sus hermana/prima fueran usadas.

-ellos no van lastimarlas. Zeref leyó sus mentes.

- A UNA HORA DE LA FIESTA-

-ya casi estamos todos listos, tenemos que pasar por ellas a las 20:30 hs. dijo Laxus casi listo, los demás en igual condición asintieron.

15 minutos después listos ya se pararon cual soldados uno al lado del otro, mientras en general Laxus los observaba severamente arreglando cualquier desperfecto.

-estamos listos. Asintieron, cada uno tomo las llaves de su auto, en el caso de Gajeel y Zeref que tenían moto, había alquilo uno ya que no era correcto llevar a las chicas con vestido en la moto.

En la entrada de Fairy Hills, había aproximadamente 30 autos de todo tipo y color, varios conocidos y otros no tanto. Cada chico estaba parado frente a su auto esperando que las grandes puertas de vidrio ahora cubiertas por cortinas se abrieran para debelar a las hermosas mujeres que de allí saldrían.

En el interior del edificio las chicas estaban en una semi-ronda mirando a Erza.

-esta es la gran noche, algunas están con amigos, otra con amores, pero todas estamos con personas especiales, salgamos a disfrutar al máximo, todas están hermosas. Las palabras motivacionales eran lo mejor antes de una salida como esa.- algo mas…esta noche y solo esta noche, se levanta en toque de queda para los hombres… ellos podrán entrar aquí. Termino para ver como varias caras se iluminaban.- LISTAS?

Y desde afuera se oyó un :AYE SIR!: tan fuerte que los asusto, la gran puerta se abrió, de allí salieron muchas chicas como Cana que llevaba un vestido corto y ajustado de color amarillo pastel Bacchus poco mas y le da un infarto al verla, corrió hasta ella y le ofreció su brazo para que se agarre de él mientras le daba un collar con dije de ¿barril?, otra como Bisca que para infarto de Alzack tenía un vestido largo color verde claro o Ever que traía puesto un vestido descotado hasta las rodillas de color rosa, Elfman se atraganto y pronunciaba cosas como : es de hombre enamorarse:, pero la sorpresa fue ver a Lissana con un vestido coral del brazo de Bickslow sonriendo muy cariñosos.

Romeo estaba nervioso, pero estos desaparecieron al ver un ángel con vestido largo color celeste de estilo griego acercarse a él, tenía el cabello suelto y lleno de rulos, bajo la atenta mirada de su cuñado tomo a su novia de la mano, deposito en beso en ella y paso por su cuello una cadena que tenía como dije el símbolo del aire.

-es lo que eres para mí. Dijo como explicación y así término por convencer al Fernández mayor que miraba a su pequeña hermana con lágrimas en los ojos. El vestía un traje negro con camisa celeste.

Luego de ella un demonio envuelto en un vestido rojo pasión, atado detrás de su cuello, cubriendo sus pechos dos triángulos que volvía a unirse debajo del ombligo donde separado por un moño caía con elegancia hasta el suelo, por primera vez en años llevaba su flejillo suelto fue recibida con beso por un Laxus de traje negro con corbata roja que paso por su cuello y dejo caer sobre la entrada de sus pechos un dije con forma de rayo.

-para que nadie dude de que eres mía. Ella le sonrió para contestarle que nadie debía de dudarlo jamás.

Mientras Natsu en estado de ensueño se dirigía a su novia, la cual tenía un corto y escotado vestido blanco con un sencillo cinturón dorado que caía en forma de moño sobre su pierna izquierda, sus rubios cabellos recogidos en ramo le daban un look inocente, el que vestía un traje blanco con camisa negra paso por su muñeca una pulsera con una llave dorada en ella.

-es la llave de mi corazón, de mi alma, de mi vida. La miro a los ojos como nunca lo había hecho antes.-que te pertenece enteramente. Lucy no pudo evitar que unas felices lágrimas se le escaparan. Eran observados por un rubio que sonreí por el amor de su amigo y su amada prima.

Con poco más atrás Zeref se sonrojaba con la delicada obra de arte frente a sus ojos, Mavis tenía su largo cabello lacio y recogido en una media cola que termina en un rulos, el vestido hasta la mitad de la canilla de color salmón con corte recto en el pecho y tableado en la falda la hacía parecer una niña de no más de 12 años, era la inocencia en persona, el que tenía un traje completamente negro con un pañuelo salmos le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y le puso un anillo con un hada en el, ella lo miro emocionada.

-no sé si las hadas existen, pero de ser así seguro que tu belleza las opaca.

Al lado de la pareja Levy era besado por un incrédulo Gajeel de traje negro con faja rosa pastel, del mismo tono que el vestido de ella, el cual era cerrado adelante hasta el cuello con un gran escote en la espalda que terminaba debajo de la cintura, llegaba al suelo y tenía un tajo en su pierna derecha que viajaba desde la base hasta la cadera, deposito en su cabello una diadema color dorada que la hacía lucir como una reina.

-quieres gobernar en mi vida hasta que esta acabe? Ella se sonrojo ante esas hermosas palabras para volver a besarlo y susurra contra sus labios :solo si tu lo haces en la mía:, como respuesta recibió otro beso y un :y después de la muerte, siempre, en la eternidad: el momento se rompió cuando el Redfox vio a su amiga de toda la vida.

Ella con un vestido azul marino, la parte del pecho era similar a una camisa que se abotonaba en medio del escote dejando ver bien sus buenos atributos, un corset de un azul apenas más claro y una falda tableada arriba de la mitad del muslo, acompañado de unas bucaneras que comenzaban poco después del fin del vestido, era observada como si de una joya se tratara por un pelinegro de traje negro, sin saco, con chaleco y corbata azul marino el cual se inclino frente a Juvia antes de besar su mano y pasar por su cuello una cadena con un dije en forma de un sol.

-es lo que deseó que seas para mí. Ella le sonrió antes de besarlo de manera dulce. La Lorax miro a Gajeel y le guiño un ojo el asintió con una media sonrisa.

Por último y para el definitivo sangrado nasal de un Jellal vestido todo de negro a excepción de los tiradores plateados, salió Erza la cual se robo todas las miradas masculinas, ella tenía un vestido de 2 piezas, la del pecho era cubierta por un top negro que pasaba por su nuca, se semi unía por un anillo plateado bajo su cuello y abrazaba sus pechos, pero dejando a la vista el nacimiento y la base de estos ocultando ni la mitad de ellos (vieron alguna vez la parte de arriba de la bikini de Kagura, bueno es así), por debajo de su ombligo una cadena plateada sostenía una falda de seda negra trasparente hasta los tobillos que se abría delante mostrando una falda ajustada que tapaba lo justo y necesario, su largo cabellos rojo sujeto en una cola de cabellos bien alta, con unos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro, camino sensualmente hasta su novio en cual reacciono solo cuando el aroma a fresas de ella lo embriago. Coloco en su muñeca una pulsera con dijes que eran varios tipos de espadas, la Scarlet sonrió ante el obvio significado de esta.

-eres una indiscutible guerrera, una que conquisto mi corazón. Se besaron, la pelirroja busco de manera disimulada la mirada de Gray al encontrarla ambos sonrieron felices por el otro. Tomados de la mano se dirigieron al igual que todos a los autos listos para la fiesta.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, bueno primero perdón me confundí con el color del cabello de Rufus no se porque tenia Freed en la cabeza en ese momento ja, emmm si me gusta el gore. espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, les comento que la discucion de los chicos sobre el tema de las virginidades esta inspirada en una que tuve yo con unos amigos que son parecidos a Laxus y Jellal, obviamente es una opinión personal y no quiero incomodar a nadie con ella. la mayoría de las chicas tienen mucha pechonalidad pero la mas zarpara tenia que ser Erza jajaja. en el proximo va a ser la fiesta, supongo que es ante ultimo ya a menos que haga un extra, pero todavía no se.

Gracias a **noeee , JessyB-Bunny, Anabelle, Asu164, lala, Poleth01, Nei8, NaomyJV,** **Eliel07**, por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

ok, eso es todo, nos leemos y besitos!


	18. magia

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-MAGIA-

Erza y Jellal fueron los primes en llegar, es más que obvio que apenas la pelirroja puso un pie fuera del auto TODOS voltearon a verla, más de un chico se gano un golpe por parte de su pareja y malas miradas del novio de ella.

-está muy bella, presidenta. Volteo para encontrarse con Rufus siendo sujetado del brazo por otra pelirroja.

-y tu vicepresidente, igual tu Flare, estas bellísima. Alago.

-gracias, aunque no es nada en comparación con usted. Contesto la Corona mientras sonreía.

-con te gustan las pelirrojas no? Le comento Jellal.

-tenemos gustos similares. Le contesto.

-recordare eso. Golpeo su hombro con gracia, acto no paso desapercibido para las chicas.

La cortesía fue interrumpida por una voz familiar.

-oe Rufus.

-hola Lyon, Chelia?. Se quedo mirándolos sorprendidos.

-por que me miran así?. Se quejo algo avergonzada.

-hermano. El brazo de Gray rodeo los hombres del peliblanco, ahora que ya no competían por Juvia, la relación había mejorado enormemente.- hola cuñada. Termino de saludar, provocando el sonrojo de ambos que eran observados por todos los presentes, especialmente por Wendy.

-te lo tenias guardado eh. Natsu lo codeo.

-a Juvia le alegra.

-Chelia y tú son concuñadas ahora. Agrego feliz una rubia.

-no, yo no soy novia de Gray. Aclaro la peliazul, provocando risas y suspiros.

-ruega. Le susurro alguien al oído al Fullbaster.

-aun. Agrego.-debo hacer merito para ganar ese honor. Aclaro.

-oye rosadita muévete que estamos esperándolos. Se acerco Ultear vestida muy sexy.-hola gente, Juvia estas muy guapa.

-y tu muy reveladora. Ambas rieron.- y dime como la convenciste de venir contigo. Agrego mirando a su pareja.

-una semana de suplicas. Le contesto Midnight con toda la simpleza que lo caracteriza.(no se a ustedes a mi Midnight me perece lindo).

-no das clases por casualidad. Se le acerco un pelinegro, los otros sonrieron.

-nos vemos luego. Dijo Lyon y se marcharon, los siguieron con la vista para encontrarse con las parejas más raras del mundo.

-Eve con Milliana? Pregunto Mavis.

-Freed no era gay? Que hace con Ikagura? Curioseo Gajeel.

-Doranbolt y Kagura? Siguió Romeo.

-esa es Meredy y Zancrow? Lucy no lo podía creer.

-Rogue con Yukino era de esperarse, a ella siempre le gusto. Cometo Mira.

-Ángel con Olga eso si es raro. Se burlo Natsu.

-raro?, vieron con quien esta Minerva. Las mandíbulas cayeron, los ojos se salieron y las gotitas recorrieron las nucas, las palabras de Erza los obligaron a mirar, para encontrarse con Minerva de la mano con un machucado Sting.

-dios los crea y ellos se amontonan. Recalco Jellal, incrédulo.

-espero que eso dos no causen problemas. Dijo Zeref.

-entremos de una maldita vez. Se quejo Wendy y así lo hicieron.

Una vez más la Scarlet se robo las miradas, caminando como las diosas y dioses que eran se abrieron paso entre la multitud sonriendo y saludando para tomar asiento en su mesa y esperar por la comida.

-Juvia tiene sed. Automáticamente Gray se levanto a buscarle una bebida, ella rió de manera cruel.- Juvia se va a divertir. Los demás chicos lentamente se levantaron y corrieron hacia el Fullbaster, para darle el pésame.

Volvieron con los vasos, cada uno tenía el zumo favorito de cada chica, además Jellal traía un pastel de fresas.

-solo Gray debe rogar, por que hacen esto. Le susurro Mavis a Mira.

-sexo. Le contesto la Vermilion, sufrió un ataque al oír esas palabras, Mira noto el resultado de su respuesta y pidió ayuda con la mirada a las demás.

-debemos ir al baño. Dijo Levy mientras le levantaba.

-todas? Pregunto Romeo.

-SI! Y desaparecieron bajo la mirada sorprendida de los chicos.

-EN EL BAÑO-

-MAVIS NO VAYAS A LA LUZ, NO SIGAS LA LUZ. Gritaba histérica Juvia mientras la sacudía.

-COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO. Le cuestiono un titán a un demonio.

-hemos hablado del tema mil veces. Se defendió.

-pero nunca la involucró directamente. Decía Lucy

-creo que ya dejo este mundo. Dijo Levy. Las demás se acercaron, entonces Erza uso el arma definitiva, se acerco y susurro en su oído.

-acabo de ver un hada. La rubia volvió de pronto y grito :DONDEEEE:

-ya estas de vuelta. Se alegro Juvia.

-Mavis no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. La consoló Mira.

-es que yo… si… quiero. Las demás quedaron en blanco.

-tienes nuestro apoyo, seguro será mágico. Le aseguro Erza.

-pero no se qué hacer. Lloriqueo.

-has memoria. las miradas se clavaron en Levy.- con todo lo que ustedes nos han contado tenes la mente como la de una actriz porno.

-tiene razón. Dijeron Lucy y Wendy recordando las largas y perturbadoras historias de sexo que la pelirroja, la albina y la peliazul mayor les contaban. Mavis comenzó a hacer memoria y se sonrojo.

-creo que podría funcionar. En eso entro Cana, con una botella de lo que aparentaba ser jugo, pero en realidad era sake.

-mis niñas, creo que ustedes han elegido un pésimo momento para tener un debate filosófico. Otro sorbo.-la cena ya está servida. Otro sorbo, tomo de la mano a Wendy y la arrastro fuero, las demás las siguieron en silencio.

En efecto la cena estaba servida, ninguno de los chicos había probado bocado esperándolas, cada una se sentó, aunque Gray se levanto corrió la silla de Juvia para que ella tomara asiento.

-tal vez debiste traer una libreta. Dijo Gajeel.

-para qué? Pregunto Juvia.

-para anotar las buenas atenciones. Contesto Zeref con un tenedor en los labios.

-después lo sumas y depende el resultado, sabes si lo merece o no. Agrego Laxus.

-merecer qué? Fingió inocencia Mira.

-ser perdonado y tener que dejar se suplicar. Acoto Jellal.

-lo siento, pero Juvia no considera estas atenciones como suplicas. Les contesto- la cortesía es algo que todos los hombres deben tener y hacer, suplicar es otra cosa. Aclaro, a Gray se le desencajo la mandíbula, pero fue vuelta a su lugar muy disimuladamente por Romeo.

La cena siguió tranquila, a pesar de que Natsu y Gajeel casi inician una guerra de comida pero fueron detenidos por Erza la cual estaba armada con los cubiertos, luego Natsu comenzó a molestar a Laxus el cual casi lo golpea de no ser por Zerer que lo detuvo, aun así Natsu hizo enojar a Zeref con comentarios indebidos sobre Mavis, el rubio y el pelinegro fueron detenidos por Mira y Erza respectivamente ambas armadas con los cubiertos. Ya en el postre Natsu logro sacar de quicio a Jellal y a Romeo por molestarlos con Wendy, Erza termino por clavarle el tenedor en la mano al pelirosa y advirtiéndole que si seguía molestando le clavaría el cuchillo en un lugar que pondría triste a Lucy. Extrañamente el único que se comporte fue Gray el que estaba embelesado y romanticón con Juvia, aunque ella lo estaba torturando con dobles sentidos y toques de mas, bajo la divertida mirada de sus amigas.

Cuando la música comenzó los primeros en salir a la pista fueron los hermanos, Jellal se levanto y tomo a Wendy de la muñeca para salir dando giros divertidos hasta la pista, los demás no pudieron hacer más que reír, después Gray le ofreció su mano a Juvia, los demás los siguieron Romeo se ofreció a bailar con su concuñada que acepto gustosa.

-te vez muy hermosa, hermanita. Le dijo en un susurro.

-y tu muy elegante, Erza tiene buen gusto. Le contesto.-tengo que contarte algo importante. Jellal abrió los ojos.

-primero, no serás tío, ya puedes respirar. El rió, aliviado.-el año próximo ustedes se irán a la universidad y yo me quedare aquí prácticamente sola. Jellal la abrazo con fuerza.- quería pedirte permiso para que Romeo vaya a vivir a casa. Dijo de corrido, separándose un poco y mirándola con ojos de borreguito directo a los ojos. El lo considero, lo dudo, lo pensó, lo analizo, lo volvió a dudar, para terminar besando la frente de su hermanita amada y asentir, ganadose una brillante mirada llena de esperanza y una sonrisa llena de felicidad, Wendy salto para abrazarlo por el cuello, el automáticamente la rodeo por la cintura y la hizo girar, las miradas enternecidas no se hicieron esperar.

-tienen una hermosa relación. Dijo Lucy.

-tú quieres que nuestra relación sea así, prima? Laxus soltó a Mira y alejo a Natsu para imitar a su amigo y girar a Lucy por los aires.

Gajeel se acerco despacio a Juvia para abrazarla por detrás.

-quieres que hagamos eso, hermanita? Pregunto con su barbilla reposada sobre el hombro derecho de ella, la cual asintió. Después de todos ellos también eran familia, Lily llego volando para meterse en medio de ambos y disfrutar los tres.

Entre risas, golpes y cambios de pareja, Romeo fue interceptado por su cuñado, el cual sutilmente le advirtió que si lastimaba a su hermana, lo secuestraria, no lo alimentaria ni le daría agua, pasaría días torturándolos arrancándole las uñas, los cabellos, los dientes, las extremidades y finalmente los órganos para después incinerar los restos y tirarlos en algún basurero. Obviamente el Conbolt termino por desmayarse de la impresión.

-bueno mis mocosos, ah llegado la hora de nombrar a los reyes del baile. Dijo Makarov desde el escenario, sacando una hoja de un sobre lila.-el rey es… LYON VASTIA. Grito.

Todos comenzaron a celebrar y siendo arrastrado al escenario por sus amigos fue coronado por Charlie.

-y la reina es… ERZA SCARLET. Volvió a gritar y aunque era obvio que ella lo seria, todos sonrieron y festejaron, algunas mujeres se murieron de envidia de la perfección de la pelirroja (cofMinervacof), mientras los hombres volvían a desangrarse ante escultural figura. Ella fue llevada al escenario por su novio y coronada por Happy, mientras Frosh le entregaba un ramo de rosas rojas como su cabello.

-AHORA CÓRRANSE, PARA EL BAILE. Lyon le ofreció su mano y ella la acepto bajaron para comenzar a bailar una lenta canción.

-era lógico que lo serias. Le susurro el peliblanco.

-me alegra que lo seas. Le contesto. Ellos tenían una excelente relación después de todo fueron familia en alguna lejana época.

-también bailas bien cuñada. Se burlo.

-igual tu cuñado. Cuando la canción termino el Vastia hizo una reverencia ante Erza y beso su mano para que ambos terminaran sonriéndose y dándose un abrazo.

-su majestad. La reverenciaron sus amigos entre risas.

La música volvo a pararse y el escenario a iluminarse, en el estaba Gray parado con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-yo Gray Fullbaster. lleno sus pulmones de aire.- estoy profundamente enamorado de Juvia Lorax y quisiera decirle lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberme comportado como un idiota, ademas de dejarle claro que nunca volvere a lastimarla y pèdirle...no no... rogarle que sea mi novia. concluyo el silencio fue devastador, absolutamente nadie podía creer que el orgullos Gray acababa de decir tales cosas frente a todo el mundo, aunque para nadie era un secreto la condición que le impuso la Lorax ni ella había pensado en hacerlo tomar un decisión así, pero ella no quería ceder tan pronto.

-déjame pensarlo. fue la respuesta sencilla y envuelta de maldad que recibió. todos quedaron en shock.

-quiero reírme enserio quiero reírme. dijo Natsu.-pero no me sale. termino.

Gajeel fue el unico que termino reaccionando y bajo a un Gray con el alma por fuera del escenario, el pobre estuvo así por casi una hora, hasta que Juvia le dio un beso y susurro un :gracias: que lo devolvio a la realidad, pero el aun quería su respuesta.

La fiesta estaba próxima a terminar y muchas parejas ya estaban yéndose, la presidenta miro bien a todas las chicas que vivían en Fairy Hills, recordándole que era solo por una noche.

-que haremos ahora? Indago Laxus.

-eso es muy obvio. Intervino una ebria Cana siendo abrazada por un ebrio Bacchus, a su lado estaban Bisca con Alzack y Elfman con Ever.-AFTER! Gritaron los 6 a todo pulmón.

-nosotros tenemos el alcohol. Dijo Bacchus.

-si, lo tienen dentro. Corrigió Ever.- como organizadoras del catering nosotras podemos conseguir comido. Miro a su cuñada que asintió.

-yo tengo un buen equipo de sonido. Dijo Alzack.

-y nosotros tenemos la casa. Agrego Lucy.

-esta será una larga noche. Admitió Zeref.

-aun es joven, nosotros lo somos. Le contesto Gejeel.

-VAMONOS DE AFTER, YA ESTOY ENCENDIDO.

-AYE SIR!

-ummm creo que esta noche también dormiré en un hotel. Dijo a lo lejos el director, completamente rendido.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, primero que nada, perdón la demora no estoy en mi casa y por eso se me complica actualizar. por lógica los malos no podía quedar solitos, ellos también son seres humanos con sentimientos, aunque si las parejas (menos la de LissanaxBisckslow,LyonxChelia y RoguexYukino) eran bastante raras la cosa era el método sorpresa, a que los sorprendí?. Y como no toda en la vida es el amor entre una pareja o amigos, no podía faltar el amor Fraterno, la verdad es que hace mucho que quería agregar algo tierno entre los hermanos peliazul. La reina del baile era obvio que iba a ser mi amada Erza y poner a Lyon como rey me pareció justo porque el comprendió los sentimientos de Juvia y ayudo a la pareja, el se lo merecí públicamente a Gray cosa que disfrute, todavía le falta rogar. Y como no podía ser de otra manera todos se van a after. lo que no se es que pasara en la casa de Laxus y Lucy. Díganme la verdad les gusto?, espero que si.

LISTA DE CORAZONES ROTOS.

ºChelia, nadie (ni yo) sabe como ni porque pero se quedo con Lyon (podemos llegar a saber por que).

Gracias a **poleth01, JessyB-rabbit, noeee, lala, Eliel07, Jillhazard193, Anabelle, guest, NaomiJv**, por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos y besitos!


	19. recuerdos de una fiesta fuera de control

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-RECUERDOS DE UNA FIESTA FUERA DE CONTROL(parte 1)-

El sol, maldita esfera de gas quemándose a millones de kilómetros, porque? Porque? Tenía que filtrarse por cada espacio para iluminar con su radiante y molesto brillo e interrumpir el sueño de los jóvenes cuerpos dispersos por la mansión Dreyer.

El rubio dueño de casa sintió como el sol violaba sus ojos, quiso cerrar las cortinas pero un cuerpo sobre sus brazos le impido moverse a gusto, abrió lentamente los ojos y la observo, perfecta, dormida se veía tan dulce, una expresión satisfecha en su rostro, su cabellos esparcido por toda la almohada, su cuerpo desnudo, sus botas de cuero negro, sus manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama…BOTAS DE CUERO NEGRO Y MANOS ATADAS? PERO QUE DIABLOS PASO AQUÍ!. Lentamente la soltó y se puso de pie, ni siquiera estaba en su habitación, estaba en la habitación del viejo. Libero las muñecas de Mira, la tapo con la sabana y se puso unos pantalones que estaban en el piso, salió de la habitación para recorrer su casa.

En el pasillo había un centenar de vasos descartables, los muebles estaban desacomodados , los retratos tenían dibujos o frases obscenas, negó con la cabeza al ver todo ese desastre, camino en breve trecho hasta su habitación, al abrir la puerta el olor a alcohol lo asesino, fijo la vista y se encontró con Bacchus de espaldas a la puerta , a pesar de ser hombre debía admitir que tenia buen cuerpo el borracho, se acerco para verificar sus sospechas, Cana estaba con su hermoso cuerpo al descubierto, lejos de sonrojarse, sonrió con soberbia al verla desnuda, se burlaría de ella en un futuro próximo, estaba buena, pero no como Mira, abrió un poco la ventana para que el lugar se oxigenara, tendría que lavar mil veces las sabanas, cambiar el colchón y aromatizar su habitación para sacar el agrio olor a alcohol de allí, se marcho rumbo a la habitación de su prima tomando nota mental de no entrar con nada flameable a su pobre y usada alcoba.

Se paro frente a la puerta rosa, no sabía lo que podría encontrarse allí dentro o mejor dicho a quienes, abrió despacio y metió apenas la cabeza, el olor a sexo se hizo presente de golpe, entro un poco más, no podía ver de quien se trataba, hasta que reconoció unos mechones rojos, *Erza* pensó, paso de largo para abrir la ventana para que el veteado aire cambiara un poco, estaba a punto de marcharse pero Jellal se movió tirando de las sabanas dejando semi desnuda a Erza frente al rubio el cual estaba vez si tuvo un fuerte sonrojo, Gray les había contado que la pelirroja tenía un cuerpo increíble y siempre tuvo curiosidad aunque jamás se intereso por saciarla, en definitiva la Scarlet estaba buena, tanto como Mira. Salió a toda prisa pero de manera silenciosa. Cerró la puerta, se dirigía al baño, al abrir la puerta aposto que un amigo suyo tendría un ataque al corazón si veía aquellos, su dulce hermanita acostada sobre unas toallas y cubierta por otras utilizaba el pecho de Romeo como almohada, volvió a negar, cerró la puerta y se marcho.

Bajo las escaleras, siguiendo el camino desastroso, encontró varios cuerpos a los cuales hecho de una patada, pero de entre todos los que se encontró jamás pensó ver a Rufus muy abrazado a Flare, ellos estaban a medio vestir durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, despertó a la pareja y cortésmente les dijo que se largaran de su casa.

Por un momento tuvo miedo de dirigirse a la habitación de invitados, pero debía de ver si había alguien allí. Camino firme puso una mano en el picaporte, pero antes de abrir la puerta escucho un sutil gemido, se agacho y pego un ojo en la cerradura para encontrarse con una mata de cabellos azules moverse de arriba abajo, lo pensó, busco en su cabeza alguien así, se veía pequeñita...un momento cabello azul, pequeñita, esa que estaba tan ahí era… y sus dudas se disiparon cuando vio las grandes manos rodeando la cinturita, eran Gajeel y Levy, en un buen mañanero, sonrió por sus amigos, esa es una buena forma de empezar el día.

Se dirigió a su cocina y preparo café, se sentó y conto 3,2,1, por la puerta apareció Jellal vestido solo con un pantalón, se sirvió una taza de café.

-que paso aquí?. Preguntaron al unisonó.

-RECUERDO GENERAL-

-AYE SIR!

El grupo se dirigió a la mansión de los Dreyer, pero no solo eran ellos, de un momento a otro empezaron a llegar más personas, Cobra con Kinana, Hibiki y Jenny, Sherry y Ren, Hisui con Arcadios, Totomaro y Cosmos, pero ni a Laxus o Lucy parecía importarle todo lo contrario lo disfrutaban. La dueña de la casa les propuso a sus amigas prestarle ropas más cómodas y casi todas aceptaron gustosas.

Con música a todo volumen, gente por todas partes y bebidas brotando del suelo, la casa estaba en plena fiesta, todo el mundo bailaba. Por entre los pasillos y contra las paredes se podían ver varias parejas muy entretenidas.

Laxus miro desde el piso de arriba a los invitados.

-yo pensaba que solo seriamos nosotros. Dijo a su prima.

-oye esos de ahí no son…

-sí, son ellos. Corto Lucy, se miraron por su breve segundo, caminaron serios, Erza y Mira que venían del baño los vieron y se unieron a ellos, abriendo paso por las escaleras.

-espero que no estén aquí para causar problemas. Advirtió el dueño de casa.

-no Laxus, ustedes son los únicos que ofrecieron una fiesta, por eso estamos aquí. Le contesto Minerva.

-si es solo por eso que vinieron sean bienvenidos. Hablo con una sonrisa Mira.-pero cuidadito porque no dudaremos en sacarlos a las patadas si los creemos necesario.

-lo entendemos. Contesto Doranbolt.

-hermano. Lyon paso un brazo por los hombros de Gray, el cual tenía la mirada fija, la siguió.- vas a gastarla de tanto mirarla así. Le dijo, frente suyo Juvia bailaba de una manera muy provocativa con Wendy.

-lo hace apropósito. Renegó el Fullbaster, Natsu parado a su lado asintió.

-claro que es apropósito, quiere que te mueras por tenerla. Le contesto.

-estoy muriéndome por tenerla. estaba sonrojado, pero no por vergüenza.

-sabes lo que debes hacer. El peliblanco se acerco a su oído y susurro unas cuantas palabras, palabras que le hicieron click en la cabeza al pelinegro.-ve, tigre! Concluyo su charla motivacional para empujarlo y nalgiarlo, sonrió con orgullo al verlo marchar decidido a su presa, el pelirosa le ofreció un vaso y se quedaron mirando.

Gray camino más decidido que nunca en su vida, estaba decidido haría que Juvia perdiera la cordura, haría que se olvidara de todo, de todo menos del deseo hacia él.

Ella estaba de espaldas, el la rodeo con el brazo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, DJ Romeo que vio todo cambio la canción divertida que sonaba por una mucho más sexy, pero la Lorax mando una significativa mirada al Conbolt y le guiño el ojo, silencio, ella se soltó del agarre y se puso de frente, de golpe "man, feel like a woman" , ella cantaba y baila alrededor del Fullbaster, con cada corte de guitarra/batería se acercaba y franeleaba(manoseaba descaradamente) al chico son piedad, toco un poco más de lo debido mientras sonreí de manera insinuadora, entonces le entendió, ella seria la que pondría las reglas, que no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso, además que, tal vez tentarla. La tomo por la cintura y Romeo volvió a cambiar la canción "Lady Marmalade", no hubo una mujer que no aprovechara la canción, incluida a Wendy que arrastro al Dj para bailarle de una manera sensual sin importar que la vieran. Los hombres se miraban disimuladamente entre ellos, algunos sonreían, otros se sonrojaban, pero de entre todos ellos había algunos en particular que les pasaba otras cosas, como Midnight que tomo a Ultear y desapareció ante miradas sorprendidas o Natsu que tenia ambas manos detrás de la cabeza con una terrible mirada lasciva dirigida a una rubia que lo tocaba de una manera demasiado privada para tanto público, incluso Gajeel que tenia a Levy pegada a su cuerpo subiendo y bajando , la canción cambio a "s&m" nadie supo quien la cambio pero sonaba para incitar a los bajos instintos, allí Erza acorralo a su novio lejos de los demás y le bailo hasta que lo sintió, feliz abrió los ojos y sonrió busco a Mira con la mirada, en un encuentro la albina abandono a Laxus para dirigirse a su amiga. Se recibieron con una mirada lujuriosa para pedir con un sutil movimiento de muñeca el cambio de canción "def leppard" y ellas comenzaron a bailar juntas, el rubio y el peliazul se acercaron, se miraron y tragaron duro, porque a los hombres les parece erótico ver 2 mujeres bailar sensualmente entre ellas pero si esas mujeres son Erza y Mirajane las cosas se multiplica por 100.

Cerca de las 4 de la mañana muchas parejas comenzaron a irse, entre ellos Wendy y Romeo que tenían paradero desconocido hacia más de una hora, ni hablar de Zeref y Mavis que llegaron a fiesta para terminar yéndose unas horas después que comenzó.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

-que es lo que recuerdas, además de eso? Indago el peliazul.

-RECUERDO LAXUS-

Estaban parados viéndolas bailar, ni las mejores bailarinas eróticas se comparaban a ellas, la pelirroja y la albina bailaban con sus esculturales cuerpos bien pegados, haciendo sus manos viajar entre ellas sin mirar a nadie más, no tenía idea quien era el Dj pero le agradeció que cambiara la canción por algo mas movido, por el bien de su cordura, miro a su amigo el cual fue por su novia, el agarra a la Strauss.

-sabes Laxus, siempre me dio curiosidad Erza. El rubio paro el seco y trago duro.-bueno, ella es hermosa y que te parece que hiciéramos un…

-NO. Corto el firme, no quería, ¿no quería?... emmm… no, no debía.-estoy bien contigo.

Ella sonrió. De pronto Mavis se acerco a su novia la tomo por la muñeca y le susurro algo al oído, la albina se sorprendió, asintió y metió la mano en el bolsillo que la falda que Lucy le había prestado tenia, saco algo que él no pudo identificar, la rubia menor se sonrojo al recibirlo, se tomaron de las manos y se marcho, el la siguió con la mirada para encontrarse que en la puerta la esperaba parado Zeref del cual Natsu se alejaba sonriendo, ambos se marcharon.

-oye que te pidió? Le pregunto a su novia.

-protección. Respondió ella naturalmente.

-creo que Zeref también pidió. Y señalo a Natsu.

-mejor, mientras más tengan, mas estarán. Sonrió.

Había muchas caras raras entre los invitados, de por sí que allí estuvieran esas personas con las que habían peleado todo el año por amor era un signo de que esa noche solo querían divertirse. Levanto su vaso lleno de cerveza a cada uno de ellos en símbolo de paz el cual fue bien recibido.

Cana se colgó de su espalda, el la alzo en caballito, la morocha rió por el acto y le pregunto si sería tan buen amigo como para prestarle una habitación, a lo que el contesto que usara la de él. Vio como la Alberona agarraba a Bacchus y le decía algo que debió ser muy zarpado para que el borracho hiciera esa cara de vergüenza, pero ella sonrió y lo secuestro.

En un momento Laxus pudo jurar ver a su prima y a Natsu muy pegados contra un rincón poco iluminado, se acerco para comprobar que fueran ellos y aunque no le gustaba para nada lo que veía y tal vez se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir tenia que hacerlo.

-oigan dejen de dar espectáculos y consigan un cuarto. Les grito, vio como se separaban y Lucy sacaba su mano de adentro del pantalón del pelirosa, cosa que provoco que el rubio abriera grandes los ojos y la boca, segundos después vio desaparecer a su prima y a su amigo por la puerta principal.

Siguió bebiendo, en un momento tomo a su novia y la llevo alzando hacia la única habitación vacía, la de su abuelo. Allí la bajo y le dijo que se quedara parada, busco algo entre los cajones de su abuelo, una vez que lo encontró se volvió acercándose a ella.

-nos conocemos desde los 10 años, y nunca pude ser dulce contigo, siempre fui posesivo y demandante pero nunca dulce o gentil. Se cayó.- ni siquiera en tu primera vez. Sonrió con tristeza recordando lo poco que la virginidad de la chica le había importado, aunque era un honor ser el primero, fue un animal con ella.-en cambio tú te adaptaste a mi manera de ser, soportaste lo mal que me porte contigo, estuviste ahí cuando no quería a nadie cerca, incluso cuando te dije que te largaras, seguías ahí. Una lagrima se le escapo.- me ayudaste a ser mejor persona, con todo tu amor, por eso yo. Se arrodillo frente a Mira.- yo Laxus Dreyer quiere implorarte que me concedas el honor de que tu Mirajena Strauss seas mi esposa. Termino abriendo la cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro con un delicado diamante en el.

Mira rompió en llanto, antes de caer de rodillas frente a él.

-el único que debe rogar es Gray. Bromeo.-si, si por favor, deseo ser tu esposa, que tú seas mi esposo!. Quería gritarle que sí, pero la voz salió quebrada, quebrada por la felicidad, puso el anillo en su dedo, para besarse.

Harían el amor como nunca lo habían hecho, de manera dulce llena de ternura, pero al poco tiempo de comenzar se cansaron de las caricias y los besos amorosos y lo reemplazaron por los acostumbrados chirlos, ataduras, malas palabras y besos devoradores que tanto le gustaban.

-FIN RECUERDO DE LAXUS-

Jellal casi escupe todo el café al oírlo.-

-LE PEDISTE CASAMIENTO? Se levanto de golpe de la silla.-POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE NADA?.

-tenía pensado consultarles a ustedes primero, pero no sé, ese momento me pareció perfecto.

-gehe, te felicito cabeza de trueno. La voz de Gajeel los hizo voltear.

-gracias, yo te felicito por el mañanero. Remato con una sonrisa.

-es una grandiosa forma de iniciar el día, felicidades hermano. Después de bromear y felicitar a sus amigos volvió a sentarse.

-sí, mejor es despertar cuando te lo están haciendo. Contesto.

-suena como una idea grandiosa, lástima que Bacchus esté en coma alcohólico. Irrumpió Cana en la cocina, la cual vestía los pantalones de su novio y el sostén, se sirvió una taza de café y otra para Gajeel ambos se sentaron.

-donde esta Levy? Pregunto ella.

-fue al baño. Ante esas palabras Laxus se atraganto con el café.

-estas bien? Dijo el pelinegro, vieron como Romeo entraba a la cocina con el traje puesto a medias, se sirvió café y tomo asiento.

-y tu dónde estabas? Le pregunto su cuñado.

-durmiendo, por cierto Cana Wendy y Levy piden por ti. La morocha tomo su taza y subió las escaleras.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar seis personas, traían varias bolsas llenas de comida, las chicas saludaron con las manos para desaparecer por las escaleras.

-recién se levantan? Indago Natsu.

-sí, ustedes? Pregunto Romeo.

-yo nunca me dormí. Contesto el pelirosa feliz.

-igual. Contesto Gray dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-así se hace gehe. Los felicito Gajeel.

Comenzaron a preparar las cosas para el desayuno/almuerzo que tendrían todos juntos.

-CON LAS CHICAS-

Después de que Levy entrara al baño y se encontrara a la joven pareja en el piso los despertó a los pechones, el Conbolt tomo su ropa y dejo a las chicas solas en el baño.

-si vez a alguna chica abajo diles que suba. Le grito su novia, la cual mientras se vestía, la Macgarden sonrió, cada una hizo sus necesidades, de pronto Cana entro por la puerta acompañada de Mira y Erza, todas hicieron lo suyo.

Al salir se dirigieron a la habitación de Makarov, se sentaron en la cama.

-le envíe un mensaje a Lucy, Mavis y Juvia. Dijo Erza, a los minutos llegaron las nombradas, las que imitaron a sus amigas tomando asiento en la cama. Comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-paren, hay que organizarnos, primero ira Mira, luego Cana, después Levy, le sigue Lucy, luego Wendy, después yo, luego Juvia y por ultimo Mavis. Todas asintieron.

Mira les contó todo, menos lo del compromiso, eso quería decírselo junto con Laxus, una vez terminada de hablar cedió la palabra a la siguiente.

-RECUERDO DE CANA-

Después de lo mucho que bailo y bebió, una perversa idea su cruzo por su mente, ella llevaba saliendo con Bacchus cerca de un mes y nunca había pasado nada, decidida más que nunca, le pidió permiso a Laxus, aunque ambos sabían que solo le estaba avisando. Se acerco a su novio la tomo por el cuello y susurro en su oído.

-esta es la noche, quiero que me muestres tu botella. Noto como el color se apoderaba de su rostro, ella sabía que Bacchus no era un santo, tenia buena fama, pero para demostrarle que lo que sentía por ella era enserio el le dijo que no intentaría nada hasta que ella quisiera y ella quería AHORA!

Fueron hasta la habitación de Laxus, lugar en el que Cana dejo en bóxer al Glow en la velocidad de la luz, igual que el a ella, se quedaron mirándose, el deslizo las tiras de sostén, lo desprendió y admiro los pechos de su amada, a los cuales atendió como era debido, de la misma manera que atendieron cada parte del cuerpo del otro antes de ser uno.

-RECUERDO DE LEVY-

Había bebido de más y lo sabía, lo noto cuando se encontró bailando muy apretada a un desconocido que fue golpeado por un celoso Gajeel.

-creo que ya debes ir a dormir. Dijo el alzándola en brazos y llevándola hacia la puerta de la salida, entonces concluyo que ella no quería dormir. Forcejeo para que la soltara y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de invitados, al sentir los rojos ojos de su amado sobre ella, abrió al puerta y se escondió, el abrió la puerta, Levy la cerro y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-yo no quiero dormir, yo quiero que me hagas el amor. Ronroneo.

-t-u, estas muy ebria para saber lo que quieres. Contesto seco volteando.

La Mcgarden no conforme con la respuesta, apoyo la espalda en la puerta y deslizo sus dedos por el abdomen, hasta llegar a la bragueta y bajarla, metió la mano sin ninguna vergüenza.

-quien dice que no sé lo que quiero? Contesto con asido.-se perfectamente lo que quiero y si tu no lo quieres, tendré que violarte. Concluyo.

-q-que? Gajeel no lograba creer lo que escuchaba, la enana estaba desatada, masturbándolo sin vergüenza ni piedad, dejándole claro que lo harían sin importar que, mientras el trataba de negarse, pero porque se negaba?, sintió algo golpear sus pantorrillas giro, cuando fue que se movieron hasta llegar a la cama?.

La peliazul saco la mano del bóxer del pelinegro, coloco ambas manos en su pecho y con fuerzas lo empujo a la cama, el se apoyo en sus brazos para mirarla, expectante.

Levy se acerco tomo la camisa por el cuello y la abrió haciendo volar los botones, sonrió ante la destrucción de la prenda que era observada por un incrédulo Gajeel. Bajo sus manos hasta el botón del pantalón, lo desprendió, tiro para abajo obligando a su novio a levantar las caderas, luego el abrió grande los ojos.

-cuando fue que,aaaaahhhhhhhhh. No solo había bajado el pantalón los bóxer también, dejándolo prácticamente desnudo, vio como ella se mordía el labio inferior mientras se arrodillaba, humedeció sus labios antes de comenzar a besar su pene, segundos después lo metió a su boca, hasta que sintió como la punta rozaba su garganta. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de un casi descontrolado Gajeel. Pero sin dudas la frutilla de ese postre fue que ella se sentara sobre el, cada pierna a los costados, con movimientos haciendo circulares, haciendo fricción en sus sexos, en medio de las sensaciones de placer, vio la pequeña mano de su novia meterse bajo su propio vestido, ella lo miro fijo a los ojos antes de hundirse en el. Entonces el Redfox perdió la cordura, dejo que lo montara un poco antes de darla vuelta dejándola acostada en la cama para terminar con todo lo que ella había empezado.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO DE LEVY-

-estuvimos 2 veces más, antes de caer dormidos, desperté antes que él y decido despertarlo con un pe…

Sus amigas, las que jamás esperaron una conducta así de la reservada Levy Mcgarden la miraban perplejas.

-esa es mi niña. Dijo finalmente Erza palmeando su espalda.

CONTINUARA...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi,perdon por la demora!. Si bien no destruyeron la casa, la dieron vuelta, hasta los ex-rivales del amor estuvieron en la fiesta, todas las canciones que son nombradas son canciones elegidas para por los stripper (segun googles) esas en particular me parecieron justas. Hubo un poco de yuri entre Mira y Erza con baba de sus novios, alcohol, manoseos y sexo como no podia ser de otra manera,la verdad incluso a mi me sorprendió la petición de Laxus y la violación que casi comete Levy pero bueno así me nació!. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

Gracias a **JessyB-rabbit, lala, noeee, Anabelle, Nei8, NaomyJV, **por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok eso es todo por ahora,ah me olvidaba de decirles que, EL PRÓXIMO ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO! nos leemos y besitos


	20. recuerdos d una fiesta fuera de control2

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA:bueno, con este capitulo hemos llegado al final de esta historia, espero que hayan disfrutado leerla como yo disfrute escribirla, me divertí muchisimo. Me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que pusieron esta historia en favorita y a las que la han comentado, no se dan una idea lo mucho que me ayudan y lo bien que me hacen. MIL VECES GRACIA Y QUE DISFRUTEN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO!. nos vemos abajo.

ADVERTENCIA: LIMÓN, EN TODAS PARTES!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-RECUERDO DE UNA FIESTA FUERA DE CONTROL 2-

-porque somos nosotros los que limpiamos y preparamos el almuerzo, que están haciendo las chicas? Se quejo Romeo.

-ellas estas chusmiando. Le contesto Laxus.

-porque no chusmiamos nosotros también? Pregunto Jellal. Entonces los chicos soltaron las escobas, las ollas y se sentaron en el sofá para chusmiar y es que era inevitable e irresistible la curiosidad.

-RECUERDO DE LUCY-

Después de que su primo la encontrara manoseando a Natsu, ella opto por secuestrar al chico, lo obligo a subir al auto y a conducir. El sin protestar solo obedecía indicaciones, pero al llegar al lugar no pudo más que emocionarse, estaba bastante lejos pero era ahí, fue allí en el puerto de Hargeon, el lugar donde se conocieron, Lucy le pidió que estacionara cerca de un acantilado desde el cual se veía todo el puerto. Se sentaron en el capot del auto y miraron las estrellas.

-Natsu, puedo pedirte un favor? Por alguna razón que él no entendía las mejillas de la rubia estaban rojas.

-claro luce. Le dedico una sonrisa.

-este fue el lugar donde nos conocimos y para mi es especial… Natsu nunca me dejes, si? Y así fue como Natsu Dragneel termino por derretirse de amor, se paro frente a su novia y la beso con dulzura y seguridad.

-nunca. Y ella sonrió para volver a besarlo, con más pasión.

-oye y si terminamos lo que empezaste en la fiesta? Lucy pareció no entender hasta que la mano de Natsu se metió por debajo de su vestido y comenzó a acariciar su intimidad, que recordó que dejo algo pendiente, sonrió de manera pervertida antes de envolverlo con sus piernas, haciendo que se acerque más a ella. De pronto dos dedos se abrieron paso por dentro de ella preparando la zona para recibir al pelirosa, se estremeció ante el contacto.

-PO-v-driiiaaaa llegado a al-gui-eennn.

-y a quien le importa eso? Luego de dejarle claro que no se detendría por nada, ella desprendió la camisa y la bajo dejando el torso desnudo de Natsu, comenzó a besarlo, dejando una gran marca de propiedad en su cuello, acto que el imito. Con cuidado deslizo las bragas hasta dejarlas tiradas en el suelo, la rubia desprendió el pantalón para masturbarlo y guiarlo a su destino. Pocos minutos después Natsu se hundió en Lucy iniciando un viaje por el placer.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO DE LUCY-

-lo hicimos en el capo y dentro del auto también, después vimos juntos en amanecer, fuimos a casa de Natsu para bañarnos… volvimos a hacerlo, desayunamos y cuando íbamos a dormir Gray nos mando un mensaje preguntando si estábamos vivos y quedamos en venir para acá.

-en fin…eres una exhibicionista! Le grito en burla Levy.

-perdón? El único exhibicionista aquí. Comenzó la rubia.

-ES GRAY! Gritaron todas al unisonó para comenzar a reír. Oyeron un: eiiihhh: provenir de la parte de abajo, seguro Gray las escucho pero eso solo les dio más risa.

-ok, es turno de Wendy. Silencio, giraron a verla, ella tomo aire.

-RECUERDO DE WENDY-

Estaban muy ebrios, tanto que nadie les quiso dar las llaves de algún auto para poder largarse de allí, es que nadie entendía que ellos NECESITABAN IRSE, en un determinado momento comenzaron a buscar una habitación vacía pero ninguna de ellas lo estaba.

-Romeo! Ronroneo Wendy.

El pobre chico ya no podía contenerse podía, abrió la puerta del baño y echo al pequeño grupo de chicas que allí había, envolvió a su novia por la cintura, la metió al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro, la peliazul lo abrazo por la espalda, llenándola de besos bajo hasta toparse con el cinturón, hizo girar al chico sobre sus talones para deshacerse de los pantalones, el por otro lado tanteo hasta encontrar la tapa del inodoro, bajarla y sentarse, se quedo viendo como Wendy la tocaba, hasta ya no resistirlo y obligarla a subir sobre sus piernas, sin cuidado le saco la remera y corrió las bragas.

-perdón, esto no es muy romántico. Dijo a milímetros antes de entrar en Wendy, ella abrió los ojos y le dedico una mirada de *DE QUE CARAJOS ME HABLAS?*.

-y a quien le importa el romanticismo? Se estaba exasperando.

-a mí, todas las veces que hagamos el amor deberían ser románticas. Le contesto, mientras ella cambiaba su cara a una *DE QUE ME ESTAS HABLANDO? METELA YA!*

-mi amor no podes pensar en romanticismo en otra ocasión?

-lo que pasaAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Harta la pobre chica opto por sentarse, haciendo que Romeo perdiera el hilo de la conversación.

-p-podes se-r tan roman-ti-co coooo-mooooo quieras, p-perooo justo AAAA-hora, eso no me i-mporta muchoooooo.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO DE WENDY-

-y seguimos, cuando nos dio sueño nos acostamos sobre la alfombra.

-tengo una duda, si la puerta tenia llave, porque estaba abierta? Le pregunto Levy, la peliazul abrió grandes los ojos.

-hay una copia de la llave del baño en el cajón de la mesita que está en la puerta. Les contesto Lucy.

-lo que significa que alguien ya había abierto la puerta. Agrego Mavis.

-corrección, Laxus abrió la puerta. Dijo Mira, la pobre Wendy se puso muy roja.

-por lo menos fue él y no Jellal. La reconforto Erza

-por cierto que fue lo que paso con Jellal? le pregunto Cana.

-RECUERDO DE ERZA-

Fue inesperado en todos los sentidos, siempre era ella la que lo incitaba, pero esta vez era el Jellal Fernandez la tenia acorralada devorando su cuello y no es que no le gustara, todo lo contraria le encantaba, pero estaban muy expuestos en medio de una fiesta, tenían que guardar las apariencias.

-Jellal, detente aquí no. Le pidió, el se separo de su cuello miro las escaleras, busco a Laxus con la vista, pero no lo encontró, *al diablo los permisos*.

-ven. La tomo de la muñeca y subieron las escaleras empujando a todos los que estaban en medio, un minuto después ya estaban en la habitación de Lucy, ella que no se había cambiado de ropa se encontró despojada de ella muy rápido.

Jellal no le dio tiempo a nada, luego de desnudarla a un velocidad que lo sorprendía incluso a él, toco cada centímetro de su cuerpo, beso sus pechos con furia y bajo hasta quedar de rodillas frente a la intimidad de Erza, a la cual beso. La pelirroja no supo qué hacer al sentir esa curiosa lengua jugar con su clítoris, solo le quedo gemir.

-no es justo… que solo yo…este desnuda. Había hecho mucha fuerza para sonar lo menos excitada posible, vio como él se alejaba y se ponía de pie frente a ella.

-desnúdame. Ella obedeció. -acuéstate. Volvió a obedecer, Jellal se acerco a Erza con su miembro ya en la erecto en la mano.- abre bien los ojos. La Scarlet hizo lo imposible por mirar mientras era penetrada, pero le fue imposible no dejar a su cabeza caer para atrás al sentirse llena.- niña mala te dije que miraras. La penetro unas veces más, la tomo por la cadera y la obligo a girarse.-ahora tendré que castigarte. PUFF le dio un chirlo en la cola que hizo que Erza gritara un poco por el dolor del golpe.-niña desobediente. Y volvió a penetrarla, mas y mas rápido atento a todas las acciones de su novia, cuando noto como ella apretaba las sabanas supo que estaba a punto de venirse, se quedo quieto hasta oír el quejido y volvió a embestirla con tortuosa lentitud, minutos después Erza se vino, el Fernández se corrió dentro de ella, se alejo y la miro acostada sobre su pecho, con las caderas en alto, una nalga marcada por los golpes y unos cuantos mordiscos en la espalda.- que hermosa vista. Comento mientras empujaba por la cintura a Erza haciendo que quedara sobre su espalda.- espero que aun puedas continuar. Separo sus piernas y froto su rodilla en la mojada vagina de la pelirroja mientras se masturbaba.- no pienso detenerme. Le aclaro.

Erza nunca había sido la sumisa, cuando estaba con Gray ambos dominaban y las veces con Jellal ella había sido la que mandaba, pero esto le gustaba, tal vez debería emborrachar a su novio más seguido. Ahora entendía por qué a Mira y Laxus le gustaba tanto, definitivamente emborracharía a Jellal más seguido.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO DE ERZA-

Las chicas la miraron.

-jamás pensé que alguien podría hacer de Erza una mujer sumisa. Dijo Mavis sorprendida.

-yo pensaba la mismo de mi primo, hasta que conocí a Mira. Agrego Lucy, ganándose un asentimiento grupal.

-ara, ara, me parece que tendré que darte unos consejos y truquitos. Dijo la albina sacando un látigo de Acnologia sabe dónde. Sus amigas retrocedieron asustadas.

-CON LOS CHICOS-

Ellos por su parte coincidían en que como hombres no debían de contar su vida intima porque era una falta de respeto con las chicas, pero después de un minuto de silencio la curiosidad les gano y comenzaron a preguntar.

-de todas formas las chicas se cuentan todo. Dijo Natsu.

-es cierto, ellas saben hasta lo mas mínimo sobre nuestras vidas sexuales. Agrego Zeref, momento de silencio incomodo.

-tú crees que tan así? Curioseo Laxus.

-hay una manera de saberlo. Dijo Gray este se levanto del sofá y seguido por los chicos subieron hasta la habitación.

-emm chicas, tenemos una preguntita. Dijo el pelinegro.

-cual de nosotros tiene un lunar en la nalga derecha, bien cerca de la pierna, casi al medio. Esa era una pregunta muy personal, que por obviedad ellos sabían.

-GAJEEL. Contestaron al unisonó, provocando que a los chicos se le entornaran los ojos y que al Redfox casi se desmayara.

-gracias. Gray cerró la puerta y bajo igual que los demás alzando a un inconsciente Gajeel.

-ven, ellas cuentan todo, con lujos de detalles. Volvió a decir Zeref.

-entonces podemos hacer lo mismo? Pregunto Natsu.

-oye Gray, que paso con Juvia?. Esa pregunta volvió a la vida al pelilargo, el cual se sentó frente al Fullbaster y lo miro fijo.

-RECUERDO DE GRAY Y JUVIA-

Luego de la declaración frente a todo el mundo que Gray le había hecho, de la tonelada de regalos y de unas cuantas vergüenzas, estaba considerando ceder, ya que… al diablo las excusas ella también quería, la idea de hacer el amor con el hombre que amaba era por demás tentadora. Seguro que hablar con sus amigas la iba a ayudar. *estas reverendas hijas de puta, todas con sus novios muy ocupaditas, hasta Mavis se fue y yo acá haciéndome la dura*, miro a Gray el cual estaba abrazado con Natsu bailando bastantes ebrios, camino directo hacia él. Tomo a su ¿novio? Del brazo, este la miro y ella le sonrió. Enseguida Lucy la tomo del brazo y la volvió hacia ella.

-que haces? Le pregunto media molesta.

-ahora nada, pero en breve. Volvió a mirarlo, el estaba parada mirándola, sonrió decidida.-lo mismo que todas van a hacer esta noche.

-pero no era que querías que te rogara? La rubia estaba preocupada y Juvia entendía por qué.

-Lucy. Toco la mejilla de su amiga.

Tironeo de Gray y lo alejo de la fiesta, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-que sucede? Pregunto haciéndose el distraído.

-Juvia quiere descansar, pero seguro Fairy Hills debe estar peor que esta casa, a usted no le molesta que Juvia duerma en su casa? El Fullbaster que por un segundo se entristeció recupero una radiante sonrisa ante lo último.

-claro que no.

La casa de Gray no quedaba muy lejos, apenas eran 4 cuadras en las que el pelinegro había cargado a Juvia, iban riendo y tambaleándose. Al llegar vieron el auto de Lyon estacionado y unos zapatos estileto azules que rápidamente reconocieron como los de Chelia.

-al parecer nos ganaron. Se rió él.

-ganar?. Pregunto, el trago duro.-venga Gray-sama, yo lo haré ganar. Llegaron a la habitación de él, ambos en completo silencio, dejaron que los gemidos de la otra pareja llenaran la casa.

Cuando Gray trato de acercarse, ella lo empujo.

-usted no está aquí para tocar está aquí para ver. Le aclaro, logrando una expresión de desconcierto. Se sentó sobre la cama.

La Lorax se apoyo en la puerta, subió su mano bien pegada a su cuerpo hasta su cabeza y se soltó el cabello, luego deslizo las manos hasta los botones de su camisa para desprenderlos lentamente, de igual manera desprendió el nudo del corset el cual opto por terminar arrancando de manera feroz y sensual y revolearlo contra el piso, le dio la espalda a Gray y comenzó a bajar el vestido deslizando la tela sobre sus brazos, su espalda, su cintura, sus caderas, su trasero y dejándolo caer desde los muslos hasta el piso, dejo al descubierto un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje color azul eléctrico, se puso de costado sacando sensualmente las piernas de dentro del vestido, camino hacia él y coloco su pierna izquierda entre las piernas de un encantado hombre, cada mano agarraba un costado de la bucanera, comenzó a bajarla muy despacio hasta que su pierna fue liberada de la tela, hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna. Quedándose solo en sostén y bragas frente al hombre que ama Juvia bajo las tiras del sostén y antes que este cayera lo sostuvo, con la mano derecha lo desabrocho para terminar dejándolo caer, libero a sus grandes pecho del agarre de su brazo dejándolos a la altura de los ojos de Gray en cual se había quedado sin saliva ante todo eso, además de excitado claro.

El solo era un espectador y aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza disfrutaba de esa mirada lasciva que le dedicaba, agarro cada pecho con cada mano y los apretó dejando escapar los pezones entre los dedos, gimió apropósito para lograr un mayor efecto, siguió tocando apretando y refregando sus propios pechos, también agrego el frotar sus piernas. Abandono su pecho derecho para bajar la mano hasta su entrepierna y meterla dentro de sus bragas y aunque en realidad ella no estaba masturbándose el Fullbaster creía que sí.

Ella se desnudo y se toco frente a él, para el, teniendo de fondo los gemidos de la otra pareja, hacia la escena mucho más estimulante.

-Juvia por favor me duele. Le dijo y miro su muy parado miembro.

-que quiere que Juvia haga al respecto Gray-sama. Dijo ella con voz tímida y un leve sonrojo que produzco una sensación de ternura extrema en el.

-me gustaría que la mujer que amo, me hiciera el honor de hacerle el amor con desesperación. Contesto poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella y bajando sus bragas, corrió la mano para ver mejor. Se paro y la beso con hambre, la tomo de cada muslo y la levanto ella lo envolvió con las piernas y la sentó sobre sus piernas de una manera tan perfecta que el miembro de Gray casi podía entrar en ella atravez de la tela. Los movimientos circulares, apretones y pequeños saltitos no se hicieron esperar. Uno masturbaba al otro con violencia, llevando al otro al primer orgasmo, por alguna razón ambos hicieron lo mismo y chuparon sus dedos mojados con el líquido de su pareja.

-delicioso. Dijeron ambos, Gray la hizo acostarse y se ubico entre sus piernas, termino de sacarse los pantalones y el bóxer. Con una mano masturbaba a Juvia y con la otra tocaba sus pechos, mientras besaba su cuello y estomago, atrapo uno de los pezones entre sus labios y lo lamió y succiono todo lo que quiso.

-Gray-sama, u-usted haaaaa-ra que Juviaaaaaaa se vengaaaa.

-es la idea. Recibió como respuesta, ella corrió la mano en su intimidad.

-por favor, Juvia lo necesita dentro. Y justo cuando pensó que nada en ella podía volverlo más loco oyó esas palabras, tomo su pene y lo coloco apenas en la entrada.

-Juvia, te amo y te amare, respetare y valorare siempre. La beso mientras se abría paso dentro de la chica, ambos envueltos en el más completo placer.

Palabras como : por favor, mas fuerte, más rápido, así, ahí, me vengo, OH POR KAMI-SAMA: se repitieron durante toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana. No pararon de amarse hasta que quedaron prácticamente secos (si entienden a lo que me refiero).

-FIN DEL RECUERDO DE JUVIA Y GRAY-

Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, después de saber que Juvia se había tocado para Gray.

-Mira nunca quiso tocarse frente mío. Se quejo Laxus.

-le diré a Erza que lo haga.

-ummmm, Lucy se vería demasiado sexy.

Mientras eso pasaba abajo las chicas felicitaban y vitoreaban a Juvia por su maravilloso acto.

-gracias, gracias. Decía la peliazul entre risas y algo sonrojado.

-tendré que intentarlo con Gajeel. pensaba en voz alta Levy.

-ya cállense, que quiero saber que paso con voz de Cana hizo que la pequeña hada se encogió en su lugar antes de comenzar a contar.

-RECUERDO DE MAVIS Y ZEREF-

Ninguno de los 2 bebió demasiado, ambos estaban decididos y sentían listos para hacerlo, así que cada uno recurrió a uno de sus amigos (Natsu y Mira respectivamente). Juntos tomaron rumbo hacia la casa de él, pasaron por Fairy Hills y descubrieron que efectivamente allí era un desastre.

-espero arreglen todo ese desastre antes de que llegue Erza. Dijo Zeref sintiendo pena por las pobres criaturas que allí estuvieran. Mavis rió con ganas ante el comentario.

-yo pensaba igual. El viaje se hizo menos tenso de esa manera, riendo sobre las posibles maneras que la presidenta encontraría para torturar a las chicas.

Al llegar a la casa de Zeref, el le ofreció algo para tomar, cosa que ella acepto, estaban sentados en el comedor, unos frente el otro.

-Mavis, yo no quiero que te sientas presionada o algo así.

-no me siento presionada, yo… quiero…hacerlo. Nunca creyó que decir esas 3 palabras le costaría tanto.

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la habitación, la cama era una de dos plazas donde podrían caber 3 personas fácilmente.

-han llegado a dormir 5 personas juntas. Ella voltio sorprendida por el comentario.

-Natsu, Gray, Romeo, Gajeel y yo. Ambos rieron. -Laxus y Jellal durmieron en el sofá. Agrego para ocasionar más risas.

Se acercaron a la cama de sabanas negras, Zeref la envolvió entre sus brazos y se miraron fijo antes de besarse. Lentamente fueron desvistiéndose y recorriendo el cuerpo del otro a base de caricias y besos muy dulces. Mavis se recostó sobre su espalda y Zeref encima de ella usando sus brazos para evitar hacerle peso.

El pelinegro recordó los consejos de Natsu *debe estar húmeda, así le dolerá menos, tócala y mete de a uno los dedos en ella*, estaba poco seguro de seguir, que haría el si la lastimaba?, pero Mavis lo rodeo con sus piernas invitándolo a seguir, el obedeció en consejo de su amigo y jugo un poco con el clítoris de la rubia, antes de meter un dedo en ella, luego 2,3. Ella mientras tocaba su espalda, su trasero, su miembro el cual froto tal y como Mira le había dicho que debía hacerlo. Ambos sentían cierta humedad en su mano.

El se acomodo mejor, tomo su miembro.

-lista? ella asintió, el comenzó a entrar despacio, hasta toparse con la prueba de la virginidad de la chica, empujo un poco más fuerte, oyó un grito ahogado escapar de Mavis, obligándolo a detenerse, vio como algunas lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos, las limpio y tomo el rostro de su amada, deposito un dulce beso en sus labios y espero.

-ya estoy mejor. El volvió a empujar más hondo, hasta el tope, volvió a quedarse quieto, hasta que las piernas con las que era rodeado lo presionaron para continuar. Comenzó a embestirla con cuidado, apoyando su peso en el brazo izquierdo ya que su mano derecha esta agarrada a la mano de Mavis. Les costó un poco adaptarse al vaivén, pero cuando lo hicieron comenzaron a disfrutar, no mucho tiempo después terminaron ella un poco antes.

Se quedaron unos minutos así en silencio sonriéndose. Zeref fue a bañarse y aunque no quería sacarse la maravillosa esencia de su novia noto la pena en la cara de la chica y la dejo sola para que se tranquilizara. Cuando salió se encontró con que las sabanas habían sido cambias y con Mavis semi (y digo semi por que le costaba) corriendo al baño, entonces recordó que como era la primera vez seguro había sangrado un poco y le daba mucha vergüenza, sonrió al darse cuenta lo dulce e inocente que era su novia. Bajo las escalera y trajo un zumo de uva y unos sándwiches, se sentó en la cama a esperarla.

Cuando la vio salir del baño con su largo cabellos húmedo y envuelta en una toalla poco discreta de color negro, no pudo evitar querer repetir, aunque no estaba segura si ella también quería, la duda quedo desecha cuando ella se sentó en sus faldas y lo beso.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO DE MAVIS Y ZEREF-

-después dormimos, cuando nos levantamos desayunamos y le dijimos a Gray que veníamos para acá y que viniera, él le aviso a Natsu.

Las chicas quedaron todas con los ojos en forma de corazón al oír la historia.

-es la primera vez perfecta. Dijo encantada Juvia.

-con la persona que amas. Agrego encantada Mira.

-de la manera más delicada. Agrego encantada Lucy.

-con el mayor de los cuidados. Agrego encantada Levy.

-con todo el respeto que te mereces. Agrego encantada Erza.

-envueltos en una burbuja de amor. Agrego encantada Wendy.

-y con round 2. Agrego encantada Cana.

Las demás rieron ante el último comentario, el cual sin duda era muy acertado.

-vayamos a comer. Dijo Mavis, las demás la siguieron.

El desayuno/almuerzo estaba listo, los chicos habían escuchado la historia de Zeref con la mayor de las atenciones y sonrieron orgullosos al saber que había sido todo un caballero con Mavis.

-era hora que bajaran. Dijo Natsu al verlas, Mira y Erza traían puesto una gran camisa y sus bragas, mientras que Cana estaba con un pantalón y en sostén, Levy también llevaba una camisa con un short debajo, las demás estaban vestidas decentemente.

Se sentaron a comer y a comentar las raras cosas que habían visto esa noche.

-entonces salí de mi habitación para buscar algo para tomar y me encontré con Lyon en la cocina, nos miramos nos señalamos y comenzamos a reír, subimos las escaleras y adivinen qué? Juvia y Chelia ambas envueltas con una sabana hablando lo más tranquilas en el pasillo. Todos reían.

-no peor nosotros que vimos a Minerva y Sting saliendo de un telo, cuando nos volvíamos del puerto. Dijo Lucy y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-perdón, yo encontré a Flare y Rufus medio desnudos en mi sofá.

- y Midnight que secuestro a Ultear, juju.

-bueno tenemos algo que contarles que el año próximo Romeo vendrá a vivir a mi casa. sonrió Wendy.

-y yo me inspire en mi cuñado e invite a Erza a vivir juntos. Agrego Jellal.

-acabas de decirme cuñado. Dijo emocionado Romeo.

-no te acostumbres degenerado. El peliazul lo miro feo.

-bueno nosotros… somos oficialmente novios. Grito orgulloso Gray.

-ara ara les ganamos. Dijo Mira mientras se levantaba de su asiento.-nosotros nos vamos a casar y mostró el hermoso anillo. Definitivamente había mucho que celebrar.

Las horas pasaron y cerca de las 4 de la tarde las chicas decidieron irse, pero por alguna extraña razón todos terminaron acompañando a las chicas a Fairy Hills.

Erza se quedo parada con los ojos en blanco y la baca muy abierta. Las chicas se habían tomado muy enserio el permiso y todo el lugar era un desastre, había aproximadamente 40 autos estacionados, 10 autos más de la cantidad total de chicas que allí vivían y si contaba que ni ella ni sus amigas estaban había 15 autos de mas, las ventanas tapadas con las cortinas y la puerta principal abierta de par en par.

La presidenta camino echa una furia, seguida por sus amigas y los chicos, el lugar era un asco, había vasos de cerveza sin terminar, montón de colillas de cigarrillos, ropa de todo tipo esparcida por las escaleras, los pasamanos, en el suelo, incluso en la araña de vidrio.

Recorrieron los pasillos que estaban en igual condición que abajo, la Scarlet se paro en la punta de la escalera con un megáfono que saco de Acnologia sabe dónde.

-TODOS LOS HOMBRES FUERA DE AQUÍ EN 5,4,3,2… nunca llego al uno ya que un montón de hombres salieron a medio vestir disparados por la puerta principal y algunas ventanas bajas.

Entre los reconocidos se encontraban, Cobra , Bickslow, Alzack, Elfman el cual gritaba :huir de Erza es de hombres:, Doralbolt pero si Kagura no vivía allí? Llegaron a la conclusión de que llegaron allí por cuestiones del destino, igual que Hibiki o Ren ni hablar de Rogue o Arcadios?. De todas formas el lugar era inmenso y habitaciones sobraban.

Cuando los únicos hombres que quedaban eran los 8 amigos, Erza tomo nuevamente el megáfono.

-QUIERO ESTE LUGAR TINTINIANTE DE LIMPIO ANTES DE LA CENA… O SI NO!. Automáticamente se oyeron los gritos de desesperación de las chicas.-Y LA LIMPIEZA INCLUYE A LAS INVITADAS TAMBIÉN. Mas gritos.

-lo siento chicos, pero en este lugar no entran hombres. Dijo ella echando a todos los que no vivían allí. La peliroja, una rubia, una castaña y dos peliazul se despidieron de sus novios y amigos, antes de que la presidenta cerrara la puerta.

Los demás comenzaron a irse, entonces Wendy se quedo parada mirándolos. Romeo retrocedió hacia ella y la miro preocupado.

-extrañare todo esto… los extrañare tanto. Dijo a punto de llorar, su novio la abrazo.

-estaremos juntos siempre. La consoló.- a pesar de las distancias.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, primero perdón por la demora pero ya saben en vacaciones es mas complicado. Como ya leyeron este es el capitulo final, se preguntan si abra un epilogo... bueno lamento mucho decirles que no. Esta historia cumplió su ciclo y alargarla de mas seria innecesario a demás tengo nuevos proyectos en los que trabajar (los cuales espero que les gusten). Quiero volver a agradecer a todos los que me pusieron en favorito y todos los comentarios, de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Gracias a **noeee, lala, Asia12, Anabelle, NaomyJV **( de verdad lamento mucho lo de tu abuelito y me alegra que el capitulo anterior te ayudara, ojala te encuentres mejor)**,CMR,guest.** ustedes son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!.

PROYECTOS FUTUROS

*un LAMI, va a tratar de la historia de amor, celos y odio entre Laxus y Mira y de la manera que evoluciona, desde diferentes puntos de vistas entre ellos el del maestro, los hermanos Strauss y los guardianes del rayo.

*nuestros hijos, con parejas armadas y consumadas, veremos las reacciones de los padres al notar que sus hijos ya no son niños y que ahí mucha química entre ellos, Amenazas, suegros celosos, amigos sobreprotectores y madres terroríficas incluidas.

*GALE, por que definitivamente esta pareja dominara el mundo, la relacion de amor entre ellos, su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Incluye un Lily cupido y mucha ayuda!

BUENO, ESO ES TODO! NO ME QUEDA MAS QUE AGRADECERLES POR TODO, OJALA NOS SIGAMOS LEYENDO Y BESOS


End file.
